Creciendo el amor en mi corazón
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Edward Cullen un hombre interesado en el dinero y en las mujeres un día tiene una nueva tarea: visitar una Casa Hogar en Brooklyn dos veces al mes sin esperar que la encargada pueda cambiarle el resto de la vida.
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

Sucede que a veces piensas que estás viviendo bien que tienes todo lo que podrías desear, que eres afortunado y que no necesitas nada más. Sucede que piensas que tu trabajo es el mejor (porque eres el hijo del dueño), que tienes un cheque enorme y un apartamento gigante. Sucede que vives tus noches con mujeres diferentes y despampanantes, que te tomas un par de copas con tus amigos y que viajas por el mundo en busca de aventuras.

Sucede que de pronto un 15 de marzo todo cambia: la vida da un giro y tu perspectiva cambia. Te das cuenta que todo lo que tenías no eran más que sobras de lo que podría ser una gran vida.

* * *

*****¡Hola chicas! Este es mi nuevo proyecto luego de mucho tiempo lejos. He estado escribiendo esto desde hace un año y ya lo tienen aquí. El miércoles les publicare el capítulo uno. Este es solo un pequeño prologo que espero les guste. Habrá actualizaciones dos veces a la semana: los domingos y los miércoles. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia aquí abajito en un review. Muchas gracias nenas. *****

**By:**

**K...azy**


	2. C1:Princesas, no plebeyas

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 1: Princesas, no plebeyas. **

**_Este capitulo ha sido beteado por Stefi Gonzales. _**

**_Canción recomendada: Say All I Need –One Republic_**

**_Pov. Edward._**

_15 Marzo_

En el momento en que presiono el botón de enviar me dejo caer en mi silla, por fin, luego de horas y horas de empezar, borrar todo y luego volver a empezarlo, he terminado. No podía dejarlo para mañana porque tendría que pedir la firma del gerente del piso nueve, que está de vacaciones. Además, como vicepresidente, si me atraso también atraso al resto de la compañía, y eso no podía pasar. Perderíamos un montón de dinero y lo que más se quiere en esta tierra son los papeles verdes, así de sencillo.

Saco un cigarro de mi pantalón y salgo al balcón de mi oficina: no está permitido fumar en las instalaciones. Y si mi padre me cacha (lo sé suena como si fuera un puberto) es capaz de decirle a mamá; lo cual traería como consecuencia un jalón de orejas, una cena para "dialogar" y como mil besitos expresando el gran amor que siente la familia hacia mí y bla bla bla.

Mi familia está loca.

Escucho el teléfono sonar, así que apago el cigarro y entro de nuevo, sumergiéndome en la tranquilidad y el silencio de mi oficina.

—¿Qué? —respondo al instante en que coloco el teléfono en mi oreja.

—Señor Cullen, el Señor Carlisle desea entrar a su oficina.

—Que pase. —Cuelgo el teléfono rápidamente y enciendo el ordenador. Seguro viene a dejarme un nuevo proyecto, lo sé.

Que tu padre sea el dueño de la compañía es malo en todos los sentidos; menos uno: la herencia.

—Edward, hijo —dice a modo de saludo, mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Niega con la cabeza una vez y se relaja en su lugar. Me tranquilizo, aunque normalmente no habla de cosas personales en la oficina, ya sabes, "los negocios como enemigos".

—Sucede que, cada último día del mes y cada quince, asisto a una casa hogar para entregar una pequeña donación. Hijo, es un gran lugar donde cuidan a los niños que están solos en este mundo, y ahí son muy felices. Sin embargo, necesitan dinero para comer…

—¿Y qué tengo que ver en eso? –Interrumpo su emocional discurso y le mando un mensaje a mi secretaria para que consiga algo para comer–. ¿Quieres que te dé dinero o algo así?

_Por favor que diga no._

—No, para nada –responde.

Suelto el aire que había contenido y levanto mi rostro.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que, a partir de hoy, seas tú quien vayas a la casa hogar. Está en Brooklyn…

—¡¿Qué?! –Entonces, la idea de dar dinero no parece tan mala después de todo.

—Mira Edward —Ha dejado de lado la voz suave y dulce, ahora está enfadado. Exactamente como yo lo estoy—, no me importa si quieres o no, o si te gusta. Te estoy mandando, no preguntando, ¿entiendes? Además, no es como si te mandara de militar a Irak, sólo iras a Brooklyn a dejar dinero, convivir un poco con los niños, ¡y ya! ¿Es muy difícil para ti, Edward?

Me quedo callado durante un segundo, pensando en algo bueno para contestar, justo en ese momento algo me pasa por la cabeza.

—Mi contrato no dice nada de ayudar a casas hogares…

—¡Pero dice: Realizar lo que te mande tu jefe! Y escucha bien Edward, aquí soy tu jefe, no tu padre. –Su voz lo dice todo y, aunque está ardiendo de enojo, parece tranquilo.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de samaritano o algo?

—Tienes cara de que vas a hacer lo que te mande tu jefe o puede que pierdas tu puesto. –Mierda, sabe cómo usar sus cartas.

—¿Así que no puedo decir que no?

—No… Si no quieres dejar de ser vicepresidente y tener un salario más bajo

—Deja el cheque ahí, con la dirección. –Veo mi calendario en la computadora, que marca un quince de marzo.

_¡Ups!_

—¿Acaso tengo que ir hoy?

—Ahora mismo, de hecho. –Me entrega un sobre amarillo y sale de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta. Mi padre es un buen tipo, a menos que te conviertas en su trabajador y te niegues a hacer lo que te indique.

Pero, ¡¿enserio?! ¿Una Casa Hogar?

No creo que en la Universidad me hayan enseñado a tratar a huérfanos, ¿o sí?

/ / / / / /

Tomo la siguiente calle y leo de nuevo el papel. Media hora buscando una calle, ¡una puta calle! Y es imposible. Y la gente se pregunta por qué odio Brooklyn, o sea, en cualquier momento un asaltante con pistola puede bajarme del auto, asesinarme o alejar mi finísimo Lamborgini murciélago de mí.

Doy vuelta en la primera calle que veo y… ¡Aleluya!

Un enorme cartel se extiende sobre una casita amarilla: _"Casa Hogar: Puro Corazón"._ Rápidamente acelero y me estaciono en el primer lugar que veo, justo afuera de la puerta; nada mal.

Tomo el mugroso sobre amarillo y mi IPhone. ¡Hey! Un imbox de de Gianna. Lo abro rápidamente y suelto una risa cuanto lo leo.

_**¡Hey Eddie! El Gran Cañón es nice, adoro que mis papis me hayan dado esto por "graduarme de la U" Si supieran… ¿Vienes? XoXo **_

Dejo el sobre encima de mi auto y contesto rápidamente, ¿Quién diría que la adorable Gianna terminaría siendo una zorra? Aún recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños y nos topábamos en varios eventos de la empresa, era una niña dulce y ridícula. Papa pensaba que terminaríamos casados. Hasta que se fue por un tiempo a Madrid para la secundaria y regreso como una puta.

_**Bien… Ya sabes que yo no voy, pero si regresas por acá no dudes en visitarme, preciosa ;)**_

Guardo el móvil en mi pantalón y me dirijo a la puerta, la cual tiene un botón, así que rápidamente lo oprimo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —Suena una voz al otro lado del aparato.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Vengo a… dejar dinero.

—¡Oh, claro! El Señor Carlisle nos avisó. Pase. —Un pitido me señala que la puerta se encuentra abierta, así que no dudo en entrar.

Lo primero que hay son unos sofás (de un asqueroso color lila) y luego un escritorio con una silla. Y tres salones al final del pasillo. No ignoro los montones de juguetes que hay por todas partes. Las paredes son de un amarillo chillón, ese que te daña la vista y por todas partes hay cosas coloridas. Hay solo una palabra que describe toda esta decoración y es… ¡HORRIBLE!

Aparte… Los niños son un asco.

—Hola soy Leah, ¿Qué necesita? –una mujer más alta que yo aparece por detrás del escritorio vistiendo un horrible vestido naranja. Tiene rasgos de india…

—Am… Ten. –Extiendo el cheque hacia ella, esperando que lo tome y poder, por fin, largarme de aquí.

—¡Oh! La encargada de recogerlos se acaba de mudar, pero déjeme consultar quién va a ser la nueva.

—Da igual –respondo. Ella se aleja del escritorio y se dirige a uno de los salones. Debe ser el infierno trabajar con niños todos los días, verlos a cada segundo y… ¿Los de seis todavía usan pañal?

Escucho el sonido de unos tacones aproximarse, así que guardo de nuevo el celular y leo el cheque…

¡¿Qué?!

¿Cómo, por qué, mi padre ayuda a un lugar así? ¿Qué le trae de beneficio? Digo, después de todo, los niños huérfanos no van a descubrir la cura del sida o algo así.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan, voy a ser la nueva encargada de recoger las ayudas económicas. Déjeme decirle que la casa hogar se mantiene a gracias a ello, te lo agradecemos mucho. ¿Es usted Carlisle Cullen? ¡Me han hablado maravillas de usted! —Levanto mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me paro de la silla. Una morena delgada y de buenos pechos está del otro lado del escritorio.

¡Sexy! Labios gruesos y ojos chocolates… Mmm, no está mal.

Pero la regla de Edward Cullen es sencilla: Princesas, no plebeyas. Digo, tal vez intente robarme la cartera mientras follamos, así que… Nada de eso.

—Edward Cullen, no Carlisle. Ten. —Le entrego el cheque y me doy media vuelta, ya sintiendo el aire fresco de afuera.

—¡Señor, espere! Necesito que firme este documento. —Mierda. Regreso al escritorio y doy una vista rapidita. ¿Por qué no usa escote?

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí. –Señala el cuadro marcado con un: quince, Marzo. Tomo la pluma del lapicero y firmo rápidamente, antes de que algo me atrase más.

Alice me mata si llego tarde a la cena. ¡Me mata!

—¿Le gustaría conocer a los niños? Son muy tiernos y dulces —¡¿Dulces?! A esos niños no los hubieran dejado aquí si fueran "tiernos y dulces"

—Nah. –Aviento la pluma sobre el escritorio y salgo de prisa con un andar elegante. ¿Por qué querría yo quedarme a ver huérfanos?

Si fui, fue por obligación.

Pero papá no dijo nada de "jugar o conocer a los niños". No que yo recuerde.

Abro la puerta de mi auto, pero antes de entrar observo como la llanta del lado derecho está ponchada… ¡Estúpido Brooklyn y tus mugrosos ciudadanos!

Me acerco a ella, pero no hay forma de que yo pueda llegar con una llanta que está, literalmente, desecha. Veo la posibilidad de hablarle a un taxi, pero ni aunque me muera dejaría mi Lamborgini en una calle como ésta. La parada de camión está justo a mi lado, lo cual sería un total foco de peligro para mi bebé. Así que sólo queda una opción: Eleazar.

Busco su número en mi agenda y lo marco rápidamente, después de todo, es la única opción que tengo.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—Ven a Brooklyn tengo una llanta ponchada… —Subo a mi auto y me recuesto en mi asiento. Al menos no tengo que estar afuera.

—¿Tiene refracción?

—Sí, pero vas a venir a cambiarla, después de todo se te paga para algo, ¿no? –Sí, tener dinero es absolutamente genial y, aunque mamá me hubiera dicho que esa es mi obligación, puedo pagarle a otros para que lo hagan, ¿cierto? De ese modo ayudo a la economía del país, imagínate si yo me cocinara, lavara, planchara, limpiara mi apartamento, cociera mi ropa, prepara mi café de las mañanas. ¡Cuántos desempleados habría!

—¿Dónde se encuentra con exactitud?

—¿Sabes dónde queda la casa hogar a la que va papá? —¡Por supuesto que sabe! Una o dos veces lo ha acompañado. Cuando papá tuvo un accidente con su muñeca y cuando Eleazar lo recogió de casa de uno de sus amigos.

—Claro, señor.

—¡Rápido! —Cuelgo y aviento el celular al piso. ¿Por qué las tragedias me pasan a mí? Yo no hago nada malo. Trabajo y vine a una mugrosa casa hogar. Soy un buen chico.

/ / / / / /

—Está listo, señor.

—Puedes irte. –Se da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la camioneta de la empresa. ¡Y todavía le di una camioneta! Debería sentirse afortunado.

Y así, después de media hora de esperar a que llegara y otra media hora que se tardó en poner la llanta, ¡puedo irme a casa! Aunque no exactamente a la mía, más bien a la de mamá.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta al cerrar y, al girar mi rostro (Justo un segundo antes de entrar a mi coche) encuentro a ¿Antonella Swan? Saliendo de la casa hogar. En cuanto me ve sonríe ampliamente.

¡Soy guapo! No hay dudas de eso.

—Gracias por su apoyo, los niños comen gracias a eso. Hasta luego. –Sonríe de nuevo y camina hasta la parada de autobús.

¡Es obvio! Alguien como la plebeya no tiene posibilidades de irse en… ¿Auto? ¡Claro!

"Me despido del señor Cullen y que me lleve hasta mi casa" Que hija de… La vocecita de mamá ronda en mi cabeza.

—No se insulta o maldice a una dama.

¡De acuerdo con ello! Pero esta… Chica, de dama no tiene ni el nombre.

—¡Hey! —Le grito. Al instante ella levanta su rostro con una sonrisa. ¡Estúpida!—. Ni loco llevo una mendiga en mi coche.

Ahora el sonriente soy yo.

* * *

*********¡HOLA PRECIOSAS! EL FIC SE ACTUALIZARA TODOS LOS DOMINGOS Y LOS MIERCOLES. QUIERO ACLARAR DOS COSITAS 1) YO SIEMPRE ESCRIBO ESCUCHANDO MUSICA Y ASIGNO UN GRUPO O CANTANTE Y EN ESTE FIC ES ONE REPUBLIC, LAS CANCIONES QUE LES DEJO ES LA CANCION QUE ESCUCHE MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA EL CAPITULO, POR SI LES INTERESA. 2) LA HISTORIA TIENE APROX. 27 CAPITULOS (YA ESTA TERMINADA). CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDO ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡BENDICIONES! *********

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." -William Shakespeare_

**K.**


	3. C2: Entre bodas y bebés

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 2: Entre bodas y bebés **

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Stefi Gonzales. **

**Pov Edward.**

_15, Marzo._

Afortunadamente no tengo que utilizar mi llave, pues la puerta de la casa está abierta. Todas las luces están encendidas, con cuidado me dirijo hasta la sala.

La casa de mamá está en una calle no tan concurrida, pero su casa está sobre una colina. Es muy hogareña (Yo más bien le digo cabaña) las paredes están hechas de piedra y tiene un jardín lindo. Aquí crecí, después de todo, y tengo lindos recuerdos: Alice tratándonos de sirvientes a mí y a Emmett, mamá colándose a mi habitación para "el besito de las buenas noches" y para decirme que era la luz de su vida (Lo cual sigo sin entender); estoy casi seguro de que lo mismo le decía a Emmett y a Alice.

—¡Cariño! —Mamá salta sobre mí y besa mis dos mejillas—Hace tanto que no te veía, mi cielo. ¡Hice_ lasagna_! ¿Sigue siendo tu comida favorita? —La abrazo y beso su cabello. ¡Diablos! Tiene el poder de hacerme sentir como una cucaracha.

¿Cómo puedo tratar mal a mamá? Ella no. Digo… Ella no es una plebeya. ¡Es una reina!

—Sí mamá, sigue siendo mi comida favorita. —La tomo de la cintura y juntos vamos a la sala, donde toda mi familia se encuentra en una larga charla.

—¡Miren quien llegó! ¡El pequeño Eddie! —Exacto. Los hermanos mayores tienen un propósito en su vida: avergonzarte. Lo sabré yo, si por algo le dicen "duende" a Alice es gracias a mí.

—Hola Emmett, sí, estoy aquí. —Levanto mis brazos y saludo con las manos al resto de la familia. Alice salta hacia mí y besa mis mejillas.

—¡Te extrañé Eddie! —Hace su pucherito y, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se acerca a mi oído—. Tengo una noticia importante.

—¿Cuál? —Me siento en el sofá al lado de Rosalie, ella me besa la mejilla y asiente con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

—Ya te contaré —responde Alice emocionada, caminando hasta la cocina dando algunos saltitos.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, "Eduardo" —dice Rosalie después de negarle una copa de vino a papá. Yo tomo una copa y le doy largo sorbo, no me había percato de la sed que tenía.

—Edward, por favor. No sabía que ibas a venir. —Rosalie fue novia de Emmett por un año antes de que decidieran casarse, y ahora ya tienen dos años de casados; sin embargo Rose no es muy de unirse a las reuniones familiares. Es por eso que nos llevamos bien. A mí tampoco me gusta venir.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la casa hogar? —Papá se pone a mi lado y juntos nos dirigimos al comedor porque afortunadamente la hora de la cena ha llegado. ¡Lasagna! ¿Cómo es posible no amarla? Con su quesito y… _Mmm_ de sólo imaginarla se me hace agua a la boca.

—Bien. —Asiento con la cabeza y muevo una de las sillas para tomar asiento. Alice mira sus uñas con una extrema curiosidad, sus mejillas siguen rojas. ¿Qué se trae? Choco su hombro con mi codo y ella levanta el rostro, asustada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta en un suave susurro.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Le pregunto mientras mamá y Rosalie colocan los platos en la mesa.

—_Amm_… No. —Toma mi celular y abre el jueguito al que es adicta, _Candy Crush_. No es que yo juegue, porque, aunque quisiera, no tengo el tiempo para andarme con jueguitos de niños… ¡No estoy insultando a Alice! Que conste, es sólo que ella tiende a ser… ¿Imperativa? Tal vez mamá no tomó ácido fólico ni con ella, ni con Emmett. Sí, ahora entiendo porque soy la luz de su vida, ¡soy su único hijo normal! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—¡Alice, guarda ese celular que ya es la hora de cenar! —dice mamá cuando pasa detrás de ella. Alice, avergonzada, me entrega el celular y yo le saco la lengua.

—¡Mamá! Edward me sacó la lengua —susurra mi hermanita con voz chillona.

—A ver, abre la boca, yo veo que sigue ahí. —El resto de nosotros soltamos una risa, mientras ella sólo infla sus mejillas y juega con el borde del mantel.

—¡No es justo! Siempre lo defiendes. —Golpea mi hombro juguetonamente, yo le regreso el golpe.

—¡Niños! Basta de juegos. —La voz de papá tiene un raro efecto en la familia, en cuanto se escucha, el resto se calla. Y es porque mamá es una dulzura, sólo basta decirle "te quiero" para perdonarte cualquier metida de pata. En cambio papá tiende a querer más control en la familia.

—Edward, papá me dijo que fuiste a Brooklyn, ¿y esos cambios? —En cuanto termina de hablar, suelta su muy característica risa. ¡Maldito Emmett! ¿Siempre tiene que ser así?

—No es algo que yo haya decidido —respondo con la vista en mi lasagna. ¿No podemos sólo cenar? Y que todos cierren su estúpida bocota.

—Me alegro que te des el tiempo de ayudar a los necesitados. —Rosalie hace una mueca burlona y rueda los ojos.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? —¡Estoy a punto de explotar! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?

—Cielo… Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo al ayudar a esos niños, mi vida. —Mi mamá siempre tan solidaria con los menos afortunados y tratando de que nosotros adquiramos eso también. Lástima que no soy como ella.

—Yo también, Edward. No sé si te lo dije, pero de ahora en adelante serás tú quien lleve la ayuda quincenal. —Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Era sólo por este día, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo y por qué haría eso? Yo… No. —Niego la cabeza y golpeo la mesa con mis puños. Mierda. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere conducir hasta Brooklyn para regalar dinero? ¡O sea, nadie!

—Edward, es una buena acción. Además, ¿qué otra cosa tienes que hacer? —Repone con voz rasposa mi padre—. Es un favor hacia mí.

—Pero, ¿no podemos depositarlo en el banco?

—En lo absoluto. Edward es algo que te estoy mandando, ¿entiendes?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de responder mamá habla con su voz dulce.

—¡Basta ya! No quiero más gritos. Edward tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer, y esto te mantendrá ocupado en una buena acción —Se dirige a mi padre—. Carlisle, no le hables tan feo a mi bebé.

—¿Podemos comer? —pregunta Rosalie, mandándome dagas con los ojos y susurrando un molesto "_cierra la boca". _

—Bien, iré. —Y así pasa la cena.

Mantengo mi boca cerrada el resto de la comida, y es que la verdad ya no tengo ánimos (Aunque nunca los tuve). Bebo el resto de mi refresco de naranja de un solo trago; es entonces cuando la voz de Alice nos hace girar.

—¡Ya elegimos fecha! —Mierda. No puede ser posible, ¿o sí? Es obvio que debía pasar, pero ¿tan pronto?

Hace aproximadamente un mes, Jasper y Alice hicieron una cena en casa de él para anunciar su compromiso (¿Es importante decir que no fui a la cena? No creo) Bueno, regresando al tema, ambos quedaron en escoger una fecha que fuera conveniente pero… ¿Ya lo hicieron?

—¿Cuándo te casas, cuñadita? —Una Rosalie emocionada hace la pregunta. Claro, como va a ser madrina.

—El domingo veintinueve de julio. ¡Es fantástico! ¿No? —¿Qué día es? Es quince de marzo, así que por lo menos faltan unos buenos meses para la estúpida boda.

—¡Oh, mi vida! Estoy tan feliz de que mi hijita vaya a casarse. —Mamá se pone de pie y abraza fuertemente a Alice, seguida por papá.

—Aunque yo no esté tan contento de que mi bebé de veintidós años se case, debo decirte que te amo y quiero que seas muy feliz.

—¡Papá! Saben que los amo mucho a ambos, ¿no? ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Alice comienza a saltar y abraza de nuevo a nuestros padres.

Siempre soñó con casarse con Jasper, y él siempre estuvo enamorado de Alice, pero la verdad es que le tenía miedo a Emmett, a papá y a mí.

—Enana, estoy contento por ti. Aunque ya sabes que si el tal Jasper te hace algo, sólo debes levantar el teléfono.

—Lo sé, grandote. ¿Tú tienes algo que decir? —pregunta, mirándome con sus ojitos de perrito.

—Felicidades. —Se ríe suavemente y corre a sentarse en mi regazo, y besar mi mejilla.

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero hermanito. —Ambos reímos, pues ella sabe que soy una mierda para demostrar mis sentimientos.

—¡Atención familia! La enana no es la única que quiere decir algo… —Emmett se pone de pie en la esquina de la mesa mientras toma la mano de Rosalie.

—¡Estamos embarazados! —susurran ambos con emoción. En segundos Alice salta y corre a abrazarlos, igual que mis padres.

Wow. Mi hermanita se casa y mi hermano tiene un hijo…

¿Acaso me estoy haciendo viejo? Nah. Sólo tengo veinticinco y de todos modos no pienso convertirme nunca en un imbécil esposo y padre de familia. ¿Para qué? Si puedo tener a cualquier mujer que quiera.

—¿Tú no nos felicitas, Eddie? —pregunta mi querida y embarazada cuñada.

—Felicidades —contesto sin emoción alguna. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Un bebé?

—Cielito no te pongas celoso, tú siempre serás mi Eddie. —Mamá besa mi mejilla y yo sólo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Mi mamá es un algodón de azúcar. Dulce y suave.

/ / / / / /

—¡Edward pásame otro bombón! —grita Alice desde su lugar.

El cielo ya está completamente oscuro y las estrellas están brillantes. Luego de la cena, Emmett sugirió que sería una buena idea hacer una fogata y ponernos al corriente en cuanto a charlas, aprovechando que Rosalie y yo habíamos venido. No miento cuando digo que ella se parece a mí en cuanto a esto.

—Toma. —Le doy la brocheta de bombones y me siento junto a mamá para recargar mi cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Saben a quién me encontré el sábado pasado en los bolos? ¡A Corín! Hace un montón que no lo veía —dice Emmett totalmente contento.

—¿Y cómo sigue? —Le pregunto sin moverme de mi lugar.

—Bien, bien. Sigue con NEC* afortunadamente. —Corín es un amigo de la infancia que vivía a nuestro lado, pero luego se cambió. Emmett se lo topó de nuevo en la universidad, tenía cáncer por lo que tuvo que dejar la carrera.

—¿De veras? Me acuerdo que de niños Corín me compraba paletas. —Nos cuenta Alice totalmente risueña. Él estaba embobado con ella, igual que Jasper.

—¡Aja! Ya está casado.

—¡Que lindura! —dice Alice emocionada mientras se levanta por otra brocheta.

—Lo es, cariño —Esme da un suspiro—. ¡Tengo una idea, mi amor! Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para reencontrarnos con nuestros viejos amigos.

—Me encanta la idea, cielo. Tú sólo planea —responde papá después de darle un beso a mamá. Lo sé. Son tan cursis.

—¡Si necesitas ayuda, cuente conmigo suegrita!

—Gracias Rose. Te tomaré la palabra.

En ese momento, Alice bosteza y se pone de pie para abrazarme.

—Debería irme. Tengo sueño. —Me besa la mejilla y abraza a papá.

—Deberías quedarte. Deberían quedarse todos.

¿Y quién puede decirle que no a mamá? Así es como cada uno terminó en su habitación para descansar. Pero aquí me tienes, a las tres de la mañana dando vueltas por la cama sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Tomo mi celular y veo que no tengo ningún mensaje o ninguna llamada que contestar.

Pienso en hablarle a alguien pero… Mamá y papá están a mi lado, mi hermano y mi cuñada en la habitación de enfrente, justo al lado de la recamara de mi hermana. Así que están descartados.

Busco en mi agenda pero sólo encuentro el número de compañeros de trabajo y de una que otra chica con la que tengo sexo. Pero necesito… Hablar. Mierda.

Lanzo el celular al suelo y bajo corriendo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, como acostumbro hacer cuando no puedo dormir.

Me sirvo el segundo vaso y lo bebo de un sorbo.

—¿No puedes dormir, corazón? —Rápidamente giro mi rostro hacia la puerta para encontrarme a mamá mirándome con una sonrisa.

—No. Pero luego de dos vasos de leche será más fácil.

—Eso espero. Te amo hijito. —Besa mi frente y siento un bloqueo en mí.

—Ok. —Es lo único que contesto antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de piedra que conducen a los dormitorios.

* * *

*NEC: Sin evidencia de cáncer (por sus siglas en ingles).

*****SIENTO EL RETRASO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO. ME GUSTARIA MUCHO SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y QUE PIENSAN DE EDWARD (AL PARECER TIENE UN GRAN GRUPO QUE ESTARIAN ENCANTADAS DE QUEMARLO VIVO, ME INCLUYO). Y POR FAVOR CUENTENME, ¿QUE SE IMAGINAN QUE PASARA? ¡NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES SIN FALTA! BESOS. *****

"_Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista." -Michael Levine_

**K. **


	4. C3:El principe de la princesita

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 3: El príncipe de la princesita **

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por la maravillosa Stefi Gonzales. **_

**Pov. Edward**

_15 abril._

En el mundo cientos de personas están dando saltitos en sus hogares porque es "15" lo que quiere decir quincena y quincena es igual a dinero.

¡Pff!

Odio las quincenas. Como ya viene siendo costumbre cada 15 y cada último día del mes tengo que presentarme en la _Casa Hogar: Puro Corazón_ con un generoso cheque; todo como mandato de mí muy "amado padre y jefe", aún sigo sin entender su obsesión por ayudar niños huérfanos. Emmett y Rosalie asisten una vez al mes a un asilo, llevan comida y chucherías. Alice, ella visita hospitales…. Pero la verdad es que yo nunca he sido de la gente "caritativa", yo prefiero llegar temprano a mi casa, darme un buen baño y salir a tomar una que otra cosa por ahí. Para luego llamarle a una buena chica; cosa que a mi padre le resulto como un punto a su favor: "_No tienes nada que hacer. Haz algo productivo con tu vida"_

¿Y yo qué puedo decir en mi defensa?

Tomo el muy característico sobre amarillo y bajo del automóvil después de haberle puesto seguro a las puertas y activar la alarma. No sé qué haría si algún pobretón se acerca a mi _Lamborgini_ y lo roba. Sería peor que el secuestro de un hijo; ese auto le da sentido a mi vida.

Aprieto el botón rojo y espero a que me abran después de avisar que soy Edward Cullen y vengo a dejar el dinero. Tomo asiento en uno de los muy duros sofás lilas y espero "pacientemente" a que alguien me venga a atender; mientras navego en internet con mi celular.

Y como normalmente sucede aparece Isabella Swan, la encargada de recoger los sobres. Con su muy perfecto cabello café cayendo sobre los hombros y la sonrisa hecha con esos deliciosos labios carnosos.

En ese momento, la frase aparece en mi cerebro como un recordatorio en cada ocasión que vengo: _"Princesas, no plebeyas"._

Solo que en esta ocasión la Isabella esa no viene sola. Tomada de su mano viene una niñita con el cabello corto y rizos color naranja, que me recuerda a la princesa de la película de Disney que vi con Alice, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Brave.*

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Usted siempre puntual —Sonríe amablemente y casi me pongo a babear. Mierda. No puede ser posible que esté tan buena y que yo no pueda mover mi siguiente ficha.

—Hola —Me levanto del sofá y con carácter decidido me acerco al escritorio con el sobre en las manos. En el momento en que lo toma nuestros dedos se rozan y un suave escalofrío me recorre.

—¡Dios! Olvidé el papel para que lo firme. Está en la oficina, no tardo —Besa la frente de la niña y la sube al escritorio mientras se dirige a la oficina que está a unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta la niñita con un aspecto curioso.

—Edward Cullen —le respondo de modo cortante. ¿A ella qué le interesa mi vida?

—Oh. Pareces un príncipe —su sonrisa deja ver que le hace falta un diente —¿Y _tenes _novia?

Y la gente pregunta porque los niños resultan irritables; para empezar se la pasan babeando y llorando porque quieren ir al baño. Y luego son unos metiches… ¿Qué le importa a esta niña chimuela si tengo o no novia? Su vida no depende de ello. Su vida depende de los cheques que YOme ofrezco en traer.

Soy un pan de Dios.

—No —bajo mi rostro a mi celular y abro _facebook_, con toda la intención de ignorar lo que dice. Hasta que un nombre me hace levantar el rostro.

—…Bella y tú quedan. Ella es buena, y nos quiere. ¿Por qué no se hacen novios? —¿Bella? ¿Se refiere a la que recoge el dinero?

—¿Quién es Bella? —en cuanto escucha mi pregunta, comienza a soltar carcajadas desde su incómodo lugar encima del escritorio.

—Es Isabella. Pero prefiere que le digamos Bella —responde como si yo fuera el niño y ella la adulta experimentada.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza tratando de procesar la información. ¿Qué yo quedo con una chica como ella que se la pasa sonriendo y diciendo gracias, gracias?

No; a mí al menos puedes asociarme con chicas hijas de magnates, o modelos.

Mínimo.

—Te ayudo a bajar Maggie —Isabella aparece y toma a la niña de la mano y está da un salto al piso —Aquí tienes los papeles solo firma…

—Ya sé —la interrumpo justo en el segundo en que tomo la pluma y me dispongo a llenar el cuadro con la fecha de hoy —Toma —dejo el papel encima del escritorio y la pluma en el lapicera en forma de botella que hay a un costado.

—¡Adiós príncipe! —se despide la niña agitando su mano justo cuando estoy a punto de dar media vuelta e irme. Asiento con la cabeza en forma de despedida.

—¿No quieres ver a los niños hoy? —si no he querido antes. No veo porque quiera ahora.

No le contesto solo camino con mi rostro elevado hacia la puerta; pensando en la gran noche que me espera.

/ / / / / / /

—Es un asco. Para empezar es Brooklyn ¿estás de acuerdo que es una mierda? Y luego están los mocosos huérfanos. ¿Cómo esperas que me guste ir? —Le cuento a Sam, mi mejor amigo mientras pido otro trago al joven de la barra.

—Tienes razón, Brooklyn es… Mejor no contesto. ¿Y enserio vas? ¿Tú? ¿Edward Cullen? El famoso muchacho….

—Qué quede claro que no es por gusto. Ver mocosos en pañales no es mi _hobbie_. Tal vez sea el tuyo…

—¡Huh! Irrespetuoso ¿eh? Déjame le cuento a mami Esme y a papi Carlisle para que te manden a un orfanato. ¡Oh! Ya lo hicieron —dice en tono burlón. Hijo de puta, si no fuera mi amigo estoy seguro que ya tuviera un ojo morado.

—Cierra la boca.

—Perdone, mi señor. —comienzo a reír y pido una cerveza. Hoy no me voy a medir, solo quiero beber y beber hasta caerme de borracho. No quiero pensar, ni recordar. ¡Dios! Solo quiero descansar un buen rato.

—Estoy muerto. Esta semana fue una mierda.

—Me voy a casar —suelta rápidamente. ¿Qué dijo? Con el ceño fruncido volteo a verlo. No puede ser. ¿Él también cae ante los suculentos encantos del amor?

—¿Qué mierda?

—Ya sabes. Emily es… Pff. Es jodidamente genial. Tiene una sonrisa que te lleva al cielo. Es malditamente buena con el mundo. La amo, y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Así nada más?

—Bueno, ya sabes. Somos novios desde hace un año. No puedo esperar más; la quiero como esposa. –habla en serio. ¡Diablos! También estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y formar una familia? ¿Con hijitos? —sabe que bromeo pero a la vez no. Sam no está listo para andar cambiando pañales. Hasta hace un año, ambos pensábamos igual: no compromiso. Pero su muy estúpida secretaria supo metérsele en los pantalones.

Bueno, ni tan estúpida.

—No vamos a tener hijos; al menos por dos o tres años. Ya sabes Emily es dos años menor que yo. Todavía hay mucho por hacer. Pero quiero casarme ya—–Sam tiene 25. Igual que yo. Jodida mierda. Yo a mi edad ni loco pensaría en una noviecita formal; mucho menos en matrimonio.

—¿Y si se embaraza? Digo; si su matrimonio no funciona con lo que tú ganas ella ya no tendría que trabajar nunca más en su vida. —golpea mi hombro fuertemente. Lo hice enojar. Es mi encanto natural.

—Si queda embarazada pues… Ya. Lo tenemos y se acabó. Pero ella no es así ¿sabes? A ella no le importa mi dinero.

—Eso crees tú.

—No permitió que le comprará un coche —otra vez con lo mismo.

¿No entiende, acaso? Le he dicho un sinfín de veces pero sigue sin escucharme. ¡Vale! Cuando se quede pobre yo no pienso ni ayudarlo ni verlo.

—Fácil. No acepto para que tú dijeras: _"Hay a mi noviecita no le importa mi dinero. Me casaré con ella" _y luego todo resultara al revés. Si te casas y luego le sueltas todas las tarjetas —hago una larga pausa. El guarda silencio —Tu secretaria no es estúpida ¿sabías?

—Ella no es así ¿no entiendes? Ella es distinta.

—Bien. Pero yo no te ayudo a escoger el traje.

—Púdrete —y ambos comenzamos a reírnos. Pedimos más tragos y seguimos hablando de cosas que nadie más sería capaz de entender.

Las amistades entre hombres son otra cosa; a diferencia de las mujeres nos mantenemos leales incluso aunque me guste la misma vieja. Hace un buen par de años rondaba una chica perfecta llamada Vanessa. Nos gustó a los dos; pero no nos peleamos por ella (como lo hubiera hecho cualquier mujer con su amiguita cuando un chico guapo aparece en sus vidas). Jugamos piedra, papel y tijera. Gané y me la tiré.

—Debo irme —suelta un puñado de billetes a la barra y se pone de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Emily —susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero a diferencia mía, él tiene un brillo en los ojos cuando lo dice.

* * *

*Brave: es una película de Disney donde aparece una princesa llamada Merida, ya sabes la pelirroja. Algo tipo Katniss pero en princesa.

*********¡HOLA PRINCESAS! ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL AMIGO DE EDWARD? PARA LAS QUE RECIBIERON UN ADELANTO, AHORA YA SABEN QUIEN ERA ESA PEQUEÑINA. A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INFANTILES FEMENINOS (POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON) SIEMPRE LES LLAMO MAGGIE, HEHE. NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO. *********

"_Amistad que acaba no había comenzado." -Publio Siro_

**K. **


	5. C4: Mi amiga la monja

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 4: Mi amiga la monja **

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Stefi Gonzales. **_

**Pov. Edward**

_1 de mayo._

—¿A las seis en el Starbucks? —Le pregunto a Jasper a través del teléfono. Mi "futuro cuñado" necesita verme hoy; más le vale que no sea para cancelar la boda de mi hermana. Así es, Alice ha gastado unos buenos miles de dólares en cada pequeño detalle de la boda.

De hecho el papel para los baños tiene un decorado dorado. ¿A quién rayos le interesa un papel bonito? Mientras no nos den un pedazo de oro para limpiarnos el culo todo está bien.

—Claro. ¿El que está en la E 96th St? —Reviso mi agenda y en efecto hoy es 1. ¡Mierda! De nuevo hay que ir a la casa hogar. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se pasa tan rápido?

—Am… Aja. Ahí te veo. A las seis.

—Hasta pronto, Ed —Termino la llamada y guardo el celular en mi pantalón.

No hay avances, he hablado con mi padre un montón de veces tratando de convencerlo para que envíe a alguien más a esa maldita casa hogar y me deje en paz a mí. Pero desde luego eso solo sucedería en mis sueños.

Alguien toca mi puerta y de mala gana contesto con un "Pase". A veces me gustaría que existieran robots que atendieran todo por mí. Bueno, no tengo problemas con salir a beber… Si. De eso yo podría hacerme cargo, y también del sexo.

—Señor Cullen, buenos días —Heidi. Mi secretaria es una mujer un tanto responsable, pero con un carácter que varía tanto como los peinados de Lady Gaga.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué quieres? —ni siquiera me molesto en levantar mi rostro. El archivo tiene que quedar para antes de irme a la Casa Hogar, porque luego iré con Jasper y no quiero llegar a mi apartamento y desvelarme por trabajo.

Digo, no me molestaría desvelarme por otras razones.

—Lo busca la señorita… Gianna. Dice que es importante. —¿Se le acabaron las vacaciones? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? Le dije que me buscara, claro. Pero sabe que nunca se mezcla lo personal con lo laboral y NADIEpuede venir a buscarme a mi oficina.

—Déjala pasar.

Un segundo después, Heidi sale de mi oficina con un azoteo de puerta (¡Que carácter!) y en el otro segundo la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Gianna… ¡Esperen!

¡¿Gianna?!

Suelto una carcajada, una gran carcajada y por unos buenos minutos no paro de reír. ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? Me recargo en mi silla y sólo paro cuando siento que mi garganta se ahoga.

Frente a mí la "despampanante" Gianna luce un hábito, y no tiene una sola pizca de maquillaje en su rostro. Trae unos raros zapatos negros de piso y tiene un velo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda traes? —Ella simplemente me sonríe y toma asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—He cambiado el rumbo de mi vida, Edward. Si deseas acercarte al camino de Dios, sólo debes contarme y yo te ayudaré.

¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos sucede en la vida de esta tipa? Un día es mas puta que las sexoservidoras de la esquina en Brooklyn, al otro se ha convertido en una monja. En definitiva, juntarme mucho con ella no es conveniente.

—¿Qué mierda? —le pregunto mientras observo como acaricia el escritorio y me mira tranquilamente. Todo su rostro parece pacifico. No estoy acostumbrado a verla tan tapada.

—Allá en Colorado me lie con un chico que conocí en un bar. Cuando desperté, él se estaba vistiendo y me dijo… que estaba enfermo… de sida. Su rostro estaba amarillo; yo me asusté horrible y durante tres días estuve deprimida, pensando en que podía morir. Rezaba a cada rato y cuando fui a hacerme unos estudios… yo no tenía nada. Así que decidí encomendarme al camino de Dios. —Para ella todo esto parecía razonable. Para mí era una locura, tanto como contratar a Homero Simpson para la ceremonia de un Oscar.

—¿De qué hablas? Escucha Gianna, me agradas y todo, pero… ¿A mí que me importa que hagas con tu vida? —trato de ser directo. No me molesto en saber si le duele o si la hago sentir mal, solo quiero que salga de mi oficina y largarme a la casa hogar para poder después irme a la cafetería con Jasper.

Necesito cafeína en mi ser.

—Quiero que sepas que rezaré por ti para que encuentres a tu media naranja y dejes de ser el mujeriego que eres.

—¿Es todo? —¿Qué se cree esta tipa? Nadie puede llegar a mi oficina y hablarme de semejante manera. Ni siquiera Esme se atreve.

—Si Edward es todo, yo solo…

—Hasta luego. Que tengas una buena vida a tu manera —Bajo mi vista a las hojas que tengo sobre mi escritorio y comienzo a llenarlas.

—Adiós. Con permiso y que Dios te bendiga. —Sacude su mano a modo de despedida y se aleja. Estoy tan cansado que anhelo llegar a mi casa, tirarme sobre mi cama a dormir y comer una sopa caliente.

¡Dios!

Una explosión inunda mis papilas gustativas; una sopita casera como la de mamá, encima de mi cama y viendo algún canal barato de televisión.

Suena estúpido; yo estoy acostumbrado a salir a buenos restaurantes, beber y acostarme con una que otra tipa.

Pero hoy lo que único que quiero es sopita.

/ / / / / /

—¿Qué tal, Señor Cullen? —Isabella acomoda un mechón suelto en su oreja y sonríe tranquilamente, haciendo visible unos hoyuelos lindos. ¿Cómo no se los vi antes?

¿Qué mierda me pasa? Solo debo recordar: _Princesas, no plebeyas._

E Isabella está en una clase aún más baja de lo que estaría una plebeya.

—Ten —Aviento el sobre encima del escritorio (que pide a gritos una brocha con pintura). Ella lo toma y lo guarda en el cajón asegurándose de poner el candado.

—Aquí tiene el papel para que firme.

Cuando estoy a punto de firmar, siento como algo (o alguien) jala la parte baja de mi pantalón. Cabreado volteo a ver quien lo hace. Veo a la niña que hablo conmigo la otra vez, ella está de pie, completamente sonriente.

—Hola príncipe —se lanza a mis piernas y las rodea con sus dos manos. Asustado busco a Isabella con la mirada, rogando por un poco de ayuda. Pero ella parece complacida mientras mira con ternura a la niña.

—Hola —respondo pensando en que entre más rápido la salude, más rápido se irá. Pero ella sigue ahí rodeando mis piernas y dando algunos saltitos. En cada salto sus rizos se mueven al compás de ella.

—¿Va a firmar el papel, Señor Cullen? —la suave voz de la chica me hace regresar a la realidad y alejar mi vista de la niña para concentrarme en los papeles. Con dificultad, me agacho y firmo, y aunque me sale chueco le entrego la hoja. — ¿No desea conocer a los niños?

—Creo que con esta es suficiente. Oye tengo una junta —Me acerco un poco y bajo la voz. Soy un idiota, pero tampoco soy un completo puto con niños —¿Podrías quitarme a la niña?

Ella parece entender, asiente con la cabeza y le da una vuelta al escritorio para quedar agachada frente a la niña, que parece apretar cada vez más mis adoloridas piernas.

—Amor ¿me acompañas al aula? Hoy vamos a dibujar unas estrellas muy lindas ¿quieres? —Titubea durante unos segundos hasta que poco a poco afloja su agarre e Isabella la carga con sus delgados brazos.

—Adiós, príncipe —extiende su cabeza lo suficiente para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

Siento un raro cosquilleo en mi mejilla y de inmediato acaricio el lugar donde ha dejado un beso. Estúpidamente sonrío y me voy sin molestarme en despedirme.

Si fuera mujer, diría que estoy en mis días.

/ / / / / /

—¡Hey! Hace mucho que no te veía hermano —Jasper me abraza rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la caja para pedir.

—¿Y para que querías verme? —le pregunto luego de que nos sentamos con nuestros respectivas comidas.

—¿Sabes? Estoy completamente asustado. Tengo nervios, ¿Y si mi ratoncita se arrepiente? ¿Si se da cuenta que no soy lo que quiere? —¡Rayos! Vengo en función de psicólogo. Y de eso no soy nada bueno, además ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos está nervioso por una boda? Digo, de por sí es una locura aceptar contraer matrimonio.

—No veo porque puedas estar asustado. Alice te ama, por algo acepto casarse ¿no?

—Mi ratoncita es alguien que merece lo mejor, Edward. —Me da diabetes de solo escuchar su estúpido apodo _"mi ratoncita". _¿No se da cuenta de que es de mi hermana de quien habla?

—Sé que Alice merece lo mejor del mundo —doy un buen sorbo de mi café, siento como mi boca comienza a secarse —Pero Alice te ama mucho. Y dudo que sea capaz de dejarte. En cambio si a ti te pasa esa idea por la cabeza. Ella iría a buscarte, te amarraría en el sótano de mamá y torturaría hasta que aceptaras casarte con ella.

Ambos reímos ante lo estúpido de la situación. Jasper también conoce a Alice. Niega con la cabeza y ríe de nuevo.

—Mi ratoncita es capaz de todo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando le pagó a tu entrenador de futbol para que la acompañaras al baile de primavera?… Esa noche tenían un juego en no sé dónde.

—Sí, yo ya traía mi uniforme y ella entró a mi recámara, me dio un traje y me dijo que mi entrenamiento se había cancelado. ¿Estás de acuerdo en qué me quede en shock? Pero luego ella me besó en la mejilla y… No me importo si no era cierto que se había cancelado lo del futbol.

—¿Te gustaba desde entonces?

—Cuando llegué aquí tenía como 9 años; mi mamá eligió justo en la misma calle que la de ustedes y mientras nos mudábamos pude ver como una niña con dos coletas saltaba la cuerda. Me quedé embobado viéndola, luego observé como entro a la casa que estaba a dos de la mía y supe que la quería para mí.

—En la calle no vivía ningún niño más que Ali, Emm y yo. Cuando llegaste dejamos de sentirnos como algo en peligro de extinción. —Él ríe y deja el vaso vacio sobre la mesa.

Durante una hora más seguimos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, así mismo pedimos uno que otro café y un pie de limón. La gente comienza a alejarse, siendo sustituida por gente nueva. Jasper siempre ha sido un gran amigo, alguien con quién te puedes sentar y hablar sin importar que te juzgue. Me agrada, pero no mentiré… Jasper asistió a la secundaria con un ojo morado durante una semana gracias a qué en el momento en qué me enteré que andaba con Alice, toqué la puerta de su casa; afortunadamente para mí (desafortunadamente para él) fue él quien abrió y mi saludo fue mi puño sobre su ojo. A los dos días, Alice me obligó a disculparme.

—Bueno, creo que debería irme. —Susurra Jasper con voz cansada.

—Yo igual. Necesito dormir un poco.

—Deberíamos vernos luego, pero con Emmett. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos los tres ¿Qué opinas?

—Podríamos tener algunos tragos en tu "despedida de soltero" —reímos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

—Entonces hasta mi despedida. Yo le digo a Emmett.

—Hasta luego.

Al llegar a casa (después de una parada en el súper) coloqué mi sopa en el microondas. Así es, la idea de tener mi sopa casera era solo una muy estúpida ilusión. ¿Cómo YO podría cocinar una sopa? Corrección. ¿Cómo YO podría cocinar una_ buena _sopa?

Me recuesto en mi cama, luego de sintonizar Golden (donde una boba película de acción esta a la mitad) pero la verdad es que la sopa no sabe bien. Lanzo la sopa al piso y apago la televisión; para después recostarme sobre mi almohada y cerrar mis ojos.

El silencio es tan fuerte que aturde. Además estoy solo.

Y eso no es agradable.

*********HOLA CHICAS. ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO BELLA SALDRA UN POCO MAS, Y DE HECHO EN EL QUE SIGUE MUCHAS COSAS SALDRAN A LA LUZ ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA! ¿ME CUENTAN QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR RR ¡ME HACE MUCHA ILUSION! HASTA EL MIERCOLES. *********

"_Discúlpeme, no le había reconocido: he cambiado mucho." –Oscar Wilde _

**K. **


	6. C5:La plebeya que resulto ser princesa

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 5: La plebeya que resulto ser princesa **

**Pov. Edward.**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stefi Gonzales**_

_Junio_

Me acerco a su oído lentamente y me aclaro la garganta, tratando de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte. La canción es muy lenta y suave, pero el volumen es demasiado elevado.

—Mamá, la fiesta es increíble. —Ella deja su copa de vino sobre la barra y me sonríe, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me alegra saber que ahora bebe. No recuerdo una sola vez verla beber de niños, creo que la primera vez fue cuando yo tenía como diecinueve.

Ella es una fiel creedora de "El ejemplo enseña" aunque no creo que haya servido de mucho. Porque yo puedo beberme cualquier cosa que me pongan en frente. Y no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Gracias, mi cielo. Alice se lució con este salón. Los sillones son tas cómodos; debería ir a saludar ¡¿Qué clase de anfitriona seria si no?! —Me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se aleja de un modo que da una impresión de que está corriendo, en un segundo llega hasta una mujer que podría ser mi abuela.

En su rostro —obviamente— se notan sus operaciones. Supongo que la mujer esa debió haber sido una sirvientita y luego, más tarde enamorado de su patrón. Que como buen estúpido se arrodillo ante ella y le entrego su cartera al cien por ciento.

La historia me suena a Sam y Emily. Es cierto; he visto a Emily. Es una chica trabajadora (la secretaria que necesitaba el gandaya de Sam) y también respetuosa. Todavía la muy puta le habla de "usted" a Sam en la oficina. ¿Por qué casarse con ella? Tal vez una aventura, pero… ¡¿Matrimonio?!

Para empezar, yo no tengo compromisos. Y soy alguien estricto para mis aventuras: _Princesa, no plebeya._

Me levanto de la barra en el momento en que siento mi celular vibrando. La pantalla marca:

Big Boy.

Así que me doy mis minutos para contestar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_¿No puedo saludar a mi hermanito? ¿Qué tal está la fiesta? ¿Y mamá?_ —y como siempre Emmett tiene que saber que sucede en cada evento del mundo al que no puede asistir. Si por él fuera viajaría a cada fiesta de la que lee en los periódicos. Pero como siempre en el mundo no todos tenemos buena suerte, Emmett tuvo que perderse este evento gracias a su bruja.

Rosalie. Que los malestares del embarazo ya están haciendo efecto.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes tonto. ¿Es que acaso tu esposita no puede vivir una noche sin tu compañía?

—_Edward_ —su característica voz de hombre enojado apareció, para luego ser reemplazo por una voz un tanto más amable —_Es mi primer hijo, quiero estar ahí siempre que pueda. _

—¿Para qué? No es como si te estuviera viendo, o algo

—_No. Pero me da gusto saber que estoy ahí, que puedo sentirlo. Tú no entiendes esto_ —¡Exacto! Para empezar a mí NO me importa esto; y no creo que vaya yo a hacer un "buen tío" como el que Emmett espera que sea.

Vaya, tal vez pueda llevarme al niño a beber. Con una identificación falsa, claro.

—Tu teoría me parece ridícula, hombre.

—_¿Sabes, Edward? Nunca se puede hablar contigo de algo serio, pero hay veces que de plano no se puede hablar contigo ¡De nada!_ —Lo siguiente que escucho es un PIB, PIB, PIB y sé que me ha colgado. En lugar de cabrearme, solo me pongo a reír y a guardar mi celular en mi pantalón.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Una mujer muy mayor acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe tranquilamente.

—Si señora, soy yo.

—¡Oh, querido! Soy Margot ¿me recuerdas? En algunas cenas tuve el placer de conocerte. Eras un niño encantador, pero vaya que has cambiado —¿Qué diablos? Recuerdo haber asistido a un montón de cenas junto con mis padres y mis hermanos, mas no recuerdo a esta anciana (Que en ese tiempo debió haber estado joven). No se es un anciano toda la vida.

—Perdone, no la recuerdo.

—Oh claro que no. Yo estaba muy diferente, además tú tenías apenas unos tres años o algo así. — ¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso? Hay gente muy grande, gente más o menos grande. Jóvenes y hasta dos o tres niños corriendo por el pasillo pero, justamente la anciana tiene que venir a hablar conmigo.

—Vaya. Tiene una buena memoria

—Memoria de roca, hijito. Y dime, ¿vienes con alguien? –Vieja metiche.

—Con mi familia.

—Vaya, ya sabía yo que serias todo un rompecorazones ¿Cuándo te casaste? —Soy un rompecorazones y justo por eso no quiero casarme.

—No… No me he casado.

—¿Entonces?

—Vine con mis padres, y mi hermana. —ella asiente lentamente, y antes de irse me abraza y un beso se coloca en mi mejilla antes de susurrar

—Ya llegara la hora.

Me siento en la barra y me tomo otra copa, mis padres se están divirtiendo saludando a gente que hace mucho no ven y Alice conociendo a un montón de personas que opinan que es maravillosa y que es una criatura "linda" según sus propias palabras.

—Gracias —Le digo al mesero y llevo la copa a mis labios y disfruto del buen sabor. No hay mucha gente con quien yo tenga ánimos de charlar. La verdad es que hoy simplemente no tengo ánimos de nada.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y contesto sin revisar la pantalla.

—¿Bueno?

—_¿Que tal esta la fiesta?_

—¿Otra vez, Emmett? ¡¿Por qué diablos no vienes si quieres saber?!

—_Uh. Qué carácter hermanito. _

—Bien, ¿Qué haces? ¿Viendo el estomagote de tu mujer?

—_Ni se te ocurra, imbécil. Estoy en la heladería._

—¿A las diez?

—_Antojos_ —y aunque el humor que traiga no me ayude, suelto una carcajada. Porque por supuesto tengo que burlarme de eso.

—¿Antojos?

—_Púdrete. Y dime, ¿Qué hace Alice? _

—Habla con la gente

—_¿Y nuestros padres? _

—Saludan a la gente

—_¿Y tú?_

—Bebo en la barra

—_Vaya. Al menos sé que yo me estoy divirtiendo._ —y por segunda vez en la noche me cuelga el muy idiota.

Mientras pienso en si hablarle otra vez para seguir molestándolo o le llamo a Rosalie para decirle que Emmett "había venido" y echarle una bronca al estúpido de mi hermano; la observo llegar.

Entra con un suave vestido verde pegado a su cintura. Su cabello esta suelto con algunos mechones rizados y trae unos tacones plateados.

Me levanto de mi barra caminando hacia ella, y en un minuto estoy tocando su hombro para hacer que gire su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Señor Cullen? Buenas noches —Habla con esa tradicional voz tranquila y linda.

Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo las voces son lindas?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes de mesera o de "acompañante"? —su boca cae formando una pequeña "O" y sus mejillas se vuelven completamente rojas. Alguien se ha molestado.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo es que entraste aquí?

Antes de que ella pueda responderme mis padres llegan acompañados por una pareja de casi la misma edad que ellos.

—Hijo, te estábamos buscando. Queremos presentarte a Renné y Charlie Swan —no los conozco, pero mis padres lucen más que felices de tenerlos ahí, así que decido saludarlos.

—Buenas noches. Es un placer —Beso la mano de la mujer y ella se sonroja, recordándome a la chica que tengo atrás.

—Señor Swan, que honor conocerlo —extiendo mi mano en un simple apretón de manos y trato de parecer sonriente, aunque la verdad en mi vida había escuchado de ellos.

—Igualmente es un gran honor conocerte Edward. En mi empresa hemos escuchado grandes cosas de ti.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Veo que ya conoces a nuestra hija —susurra Renné —Ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a Esme y a Carlisle. Éramos inseparables en la Universidad.

—¡Oh! mucho gusto. Bella Swan –besa en la mejilla a mi madre y luego a mi padre.

En ese momento no soy capaz de pensar en muchas cosas… bueno tal vez en una. La plebeya resulto ser una princesa.

—¿De dónde conoces a Edward? —pregunta mi madre curiosa y a la vez temerosa. Seguro piensa que me enrede con ella.

Pues ganas no faltan.

—Bueno, yo atiendo la casa hogar.

—¿La casa hogar? No recuerdo verte por ahí —cuestiona mi padre.

—No. Blair, la encargada se mudó unos días antes de que Edward llegara por primera vez.

—Tengo que felicitarte. Haces un trabajo muy noble —mi mamá acaricia un mechón de su cabello y le sonríe pacíficamente.

—Es más como un trabajo en equipo. Además los niños son increíbles. —En mi mente aparece la imagen de la niña chimuela. Soy un príncipe para ella, y para el resto del mundo no soy más que un estúpido hijo de puta. Involuntariamente una sonrisa se apodera de mí.

—Creo que deberíamos vernos pronto para comer. Esme hace tanto que no nos vemos —dice Renné luego de haber saludado a una mujer que paso.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Deberían ir mañana a desayunar a mi casa. Bella me encantaría tenerte ahí también.

Los tres no dudaron en aceptar y pronto mis padres y los de ella se fueron dispuestos a saludar a otro grupo de gente que según creían habían estado con ellos en la Universidad; también.

Estoy de pie frente a ella sin ser capaz de pensar en algo coherente para decir. Solo puedo pensar en que esta guapísima, pero no voy a decirle eso. Aunque el vestido de una perfecta vista de sus curvas.

Esas curvas.

—Hasta mañana —salgo del lugar sin esperar a que ella diga algo. En mi auto golpeo mi cabeza con el volante más de dos veces.

Solo sé que esta noche no voy a tener pesadillas.

*****¡HOLA PRINCESAS! SIENTO MUCHO QUE NO HAYA PODIDO PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO EL MIERCOLES, HUBO UNOS PROBLEMITAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ¿SE LO ESPERABAN? NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO… LA COSA SE PONE MEJOR. LA FRASE DE ABAJO ES TOTALMENTE PARA EDWARD ¿O NO? *****

"_Si los hombres han nacido con dos ojos, dos orejas y una sola lengua es porque se debe escuchar y mirar dos veces antes de hablar." -Madame de Sevigné _

**K.**


	7. C6:Protocolo en el desayuno

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 6: Protocolo en el desayuno **

**POV. EDWARD**

_**Este capítulo fue beteado por Stefi Gonzales. **_

_Sábado, junio._

De lo único que puedo ser plenamente consiente es del televisor al frente mío. De nada más. Y es justamente porque no entiendo por qué fregados la gente anda de un lado al otro por toda la casa.

Ok, sé que va a venir visita… ¿Y?

Solo son una simple pareja y su hijita que recoge dinero en un orfanato. No es como si fueran unos reyes. ¡Bárbaro! Ni aunque el rey y la reina vinieran a visitarme, andaría yo así.

Mamá y Rosalie no han salido de la cocina desde que me levanté. No, YO no me levanté; mis horas de sueño fueron interrumpidas por Alice argumentando que las visitas no tardaban en llegar a desayunar y a regañadientes me levanté. Únicamente porque ella amenazó con ponchar las llantas de mi auto.

De mi bebé.

Ya sabía que la noche anterior debí irme a mi apartamento. No sé para que levantarme a las siete. No es que sea de mucha utilidad, después de todo. He estado sentado frente al sofá viendo como un par de hermanos construyen una montaña rusa y su ciega madre no es capaz de verla. ¡Caricaturas! ¿Qué le podemos hacer? A los niños bobos les gusta eso.

Y todos los niños son bobos.

—Edward ¿puedes bajar la bolsa del súper? Está en mi cajuela —Alice avienta las llaves al sofá pero yo no me inmuto en atraparlas. Continuo admirando a la contrariada hermana que trata de acusarlos. Está bien encabronada. Y sí, eso es muy similar a la Alice que tengo frente a mí.

—¡¿No escuchaste?! Te dije que bajaras la bolsa.

—¿Qué no puedes tú?

—Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor. Ya que tú eres el único en esta casa que no está haciendo NADA.

—Yo no vivo aquí. —subo las piernas a la mesita, tirando accidentalmente un envase de refresco. Y las muecas de Alice en ese momento, comienzan realmente a traer el pánico a mi cuerpo.

—¡Emmett tampoco lo hace! Y está ayudando. ¡Baja tus mugrosos pies de la mesa! ¡Recoge el vidrio del piso! ¡Y trae la MAL-DI-TA bolsa! ¡Ahorita! —luego de todos sus gritos da media vuelta y se fuga a la cocina.

_¿Por qué pedí una hermanita? _

**/ / / / / / **

—El desayuno está servido. ¿Pasamos? —susurra mi madre completamente sonriente mientras toma la mano extendida de Carlisle y caminamos juntos hacia el comedor.

Hace no más de quince minutos han llegado los Swan: Charlie, Renne e Isabella. Mis padres los han saludado completamente emocionados, recordando todos los años juntos en la Universidad; tiempo que fue interrumpido cuando Charlie comenzó a trabajar en la oficina de su suegro en Denver. Pero al parecer, esta fiesta ha sido como un increíble reencuentro pues decidieron establecer la sede aquí desde hace como unos seis meses.

Increíble reencuentro. Pero no solo para mis padres.

—Enserio Bella, compraré una escultura de Jas y mía; la colocaré junto al pastel. Así todos, antes de tomar su pedazo deberán tomarse una foto con nuestros dobles de hielo —susurra Alice mientras caminamos por el pasillo que nos conecta con el comedor.

—Aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo —Jasper se encoge de hombros y es metafóricamente asesinado por Alice. Con esa mirada de _"¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?"_

—Me queda claro, pero es por tu pésimo sentido en fiesta, amor mío. Déjame, te recuerdo que tu fiesta de trece tuvo como tema Toy Story.

—¡No es que yo lo haya decidido!

—Pero no te opusiste a hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo. ¿Por qué te opondrías a esto? —ese tono que hace cuando reta a una persona es meramente profesional.

Y ahí en medio del pasillo y en medio de una pelea pre-nupcial me pongo a reír, e ignoro las miradas que los demás hacen.

—¿Cuál es el chiste, Eddie? —Rosalie frunce su ceño.

—Yo le advertí a Jasper que no debía casarse. Y me ignoro.

—¡Púdrete! —Y justo en ese momento entramos al comedor donde ya nos esperan mi padre y mi madre. Y Renne y Charlie.

—Bella, cariño. Puedes sentarte donde gustes —susurra mi madre "amorosamente". Siempre he odiado ese tonito cargado de dulce.

—Gracias —Y extrañamente esa voz suena aún más empalagosa.

En medio del desayuno soy consciente de larga plática que se lleva a cabo. Alice no para de hablar de su boda. Emmett de burlarse de Jasper. Y también están las preguntas hacían los recién llegados; muchas de ellas elaboradas por mi hermanita. Mi adorada hermana.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ser terapeuta? ¿Ayudarle a la gente a caminar?

—Sí. Siempre he querido eso; aunque es mucho mejor si son niños. Me siento mejor alrededor de ellos.

Me queda claro. Escuchar los gritos y su llanto. Y limpiarles los mocos solo podría ser trabajo para alguien como ella. Que permite que la abracen esos "bebés" a cada rato.

Giu.

—¿Y cuando empiezas a trabajar? He escuchado de muchos lugares así —comenta Rosalie en simpatía. Según tengo entendido, el valor de la solidaridad fue inculcado al Orfanato al que asistió en Canadá por un escaso par de años.

—Aún no lo sé. Estoy trabajado en una casa hogar y no creo ser capaz de dejar a mi niños. Ya me he encariñado mucho.

—Los niños la adoran —dice su madre— Siempre ha sido así; es muy tranquila y bondadosa. Pero por eso, la gente a veces se aprovecha de mi criaturita.

—¡Mamá! —sus mejillas se pintan extrañamente de un color rosa. Me resulta abrumante porque no recuerdo mucha gente que lo haga. Y dejo mi vista pegada a esos cachetitos rosas con hoyuelos.

—Yo creo que lo que tú haces en la Casa Hogar es muy noble, cielo —Mi mamá le sonríe y Bella asiente con la cabeza.

—Es muy bonito convivir con todos los niños. Están necesitados de amor.

—Son unos niños maravillosos —Dice mi padre con orgullo.

—¿Trabajas en la casa a la que asiste Carlisle? —Pregunto Jasper en voz muy baja.

—Sí. Ahí mismo.

—Aunque ahora es Edward él que va —Comenta mi padre, haciendo que todos volteen a verme.

—¿Así que ya conocías a Bells? —Alice emocionada se lleva una mano al pecho— ¡¿Por qué no me la presentaste antes?!

—Yo…

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Y es un buen chico? ¿Cómo se comporta? —Emmett me guiña un ojo, asegurándome que la pregunta que acaba de formular es únicamente para molestarme y fregarme.

—Dinos Bella. ¿Es un buen chico?

Su rostro se sonroja aún más, y se lleva sus manos a su cabello haciendo rodar un mechón en su dedo.

Lo va a decir. Les va a decir que la he tratado como mierda, y que soy un puto imbécil con los niños. Lo hará.

¿Qué esperaban? Soy Edward Cullen, un completo imbécil. Y mandarme a una Casa Hogar solo iba a traer problemas. Para ellos y para mí; soy mucha cosa como para convivir con huérfanos.

—Es muy puntual —Y el silencio se extiende. Nadie comenta más hasta que Rosalie decide empezar a hablar acerca de la extraña criatura que está creciendo en su estómago.

Suelto el aire de mí pecho.

**/ / / / / / **

—¿De veras no has leído el Mercader de Venecia? —le pregunta totalmente sorprendida a Rosalie.

—No soy muy de leer, Bella.

Estamos sentados en el jardín trasero comiendo unos pequeños cupcakes que Alice se encargó de preparar con la "bolsa del súper de la cajuela" y bebiendo un chocolate frio. Los mayores se han ido al segundo piso a "reconectarse de nuevo" pues según ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—… Deberías, es un libro muy bueno.

—¡Yo leí un libro! –el grito emocionado de Alice hace saltar a Bella, no está acostumbrada a tratar con semejante hiperactividad.

No la culpo.

—¿Cuál?

—La ladrona de libros. Lo vi en un canal de _youtube_ —susurra orgullosa de haber leído un libro en su vida.

—Discúlpala. Pero mi esposa no lee mucho—dice Jasper.

—Futura esposa —lo corrijo.

No vislumbro a mi hermanita casada. Bastante me costó imaginar a Emmett con Rosalie "para todos los días de su vida"

—Edward, tráeme un vaso con agua. Ya no puedo seguir bebiendo chocolate —Rosalie a mi lado me extiende su vaso y me golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Tienes a tu hombrecito allí a lado.

—Está cargando mis piernas, y no quiero moverme. —Emmett sonríe y truena sus dedos como si me tratara de un sirviente. Un asqueroso sirviente.

—¿Y ese es mi problema?

—¡Vamos Edward, está embarazada! —Y como siempre Alice debe meterse a la charla.

—Dame. Yo voy —Jasper se pone de pie, entonces Alice lo jala y lo regresa a su silla.

—A Edward no le cuesta nada.

—¡Vale! Son unos aprovechados

—Pero como te amamos Eddie —Emmett manda besos con su mano y totalmente furioso entro a la cocina a servir la dichosa agua.

Ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de servir agua en un vaso; pero sorprendentemente lo logro y sin derramar una sola gota en la mesa. Abro el tarro amarillo y me como un par de chocolates de almendra.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Bella que va entrando a la cocina con un plato vacío.

Niego con la cabeza pero no soy capaz de responderle. En cambio saco otro chocolate y lo llevo a mi boca.

—Ok. ¿Sabes dónde están los cupcakes de Alice? Se supone que debo llevarlos.

Señalo el horno y le pregunto: —¿Te mandaron a ti?

—No. Yo me ofrecí.

—Bien —cierro el tarro de chocolates y tomo el vaso de la rubia de Emmett— Por cierto, fue bueno que no dijeras lo imbécil que soy en el orfanato. Aunque creo que ya lo saben —salgo de la cocina antes de que pueda responderme.

**/ / / / / / **

El tiempo pasa lento cuando quieres que corra como si un par de perros lo persiguiera. Y aquí estoy por fin en la puerta despidiendo a los Swan.

—Ha sido un gusto, Edward —Charlie mueve mi mano de abajo hacia arriba. Es un tipo serio.

—Igualmente, señor Swan.

—Espero verte pronto Bella —Rosalie la rodea fuertemente con sus brazos y Bella acaricia su barriga.

—Yo también espero verlos pronto. A todos.

—¡Tengo una magnífica idea! ¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor? Rosalie también lo será, escogeré unos vestidos hermosos —¿Ahora también debo aguantarla en la boda de mi hermana? Como si no fuera suficiente verla cada quince días.

—¿Yo? Pero si a penas me conoces. —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera porque la elegiría a ella cuando no llevan ni un día de conocerse.

—¿Y? Eres fabulosa; una muy buena amiga. ¿Quieres?

—Vaya, claro. Gracias por tu confianza, Alice. —Ambas se acercan y se abrazan tranquilamente.

—¡Te veo el lunes! ¿Puedes?

—Claro. Ya tienes mi número, tú márcame.

—¡Genialísimo!

—Hasta luego —Bella extiende su mano sencillamente. Y en sus ojos puedo ver reflejado el miedo. Vaya que he sido un puto con ella en la casa hogar.

—Adiós. —Y le sacudo la mano tres veces.

Ignorando las chispas de electricidad que siento en cuanto la toco.

Mierda, estoy en un problema.

Un muy sexy problema.

* * *

*****¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, QUIERE DECIRLES QUE ALGUNAS VECES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO SOLO ABRA ACTUS LOS DOMINGOS, PERO DE VERAS TRATARE QUE TAMBIEN HAYA EL MIERCOES, NO DEPENDE DE MI. SIEMPRE ME GUSTA LEER SUS INSULTOS HACIA EDWARD ¿QUE OPINAN DEL PROBLEMA EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EDWARD? ¡BESOS! GRACIAS POR LEER. POR CIERTO PUEDEN VER LAS PORTADAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE LAS DEMAS EN MI PERFIL. *****

"_El que sube una escalera debe empezar por el primer peldaño." -Walter Scott_

**K. **


	8. C7:La prueba del vestido

**Fic: Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 7: La prueba del vestido **

**Pov. Bella**

_Lunes, Junio._

Bajo del autobús después de una señora de edad avanzada. Ella me sonríe amablemente antes de darse media vuelta y coger otro autobús. Yo en cambio camino de forma lenta hasta llegar a la puerta del centro comercial donde me reuniré con Alice Cullen. La chica a la que apenas conozco, pero que me ha invitado a ser su dama de honor.

Definitivamente yo no pude negarme.

No tengo un coche, y la razón es precisamente porque me parece algo ridículo el tener uno. Para comenzar cuestan una fortuna que podría beneficiar de otra manera. La segunda razón es que tengo un terrible pánico a conducir.

Paso por una tienda: Toys Big y me quedo de pie admirando la vitrina. Hay un enorme oso color café con unos ojos celestes que te llaman con la mirada, y está rodeado por un montón de ositos verdes con los mismos ojos hipnotizantes. Son preciosos. Seguramente Teresa y Dani adorarían esos osos; en la Casa Hogar ellas no hacen más que abrazar a todos los peluches que encuentran por su paso.

Dejo a un lado la juguetería y subo las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar a la cafetería donde una Alice contenta y una Rose al teléfono me saludan. Son algo así como las ocho de la mañana, y hemos quedado de vernos aquí para desayunar antes de comenzar todo el proceso nupcial.

-¿Qué tal estas Bella? –Alice me jala del brazo hasta tomar una mesa completamente alejada del resto.

-Perfectamente ¿Y ustedes?

-Cansadas –Rosalie toma asiento y sube sus piernas a la silla de al lado. El embarazo debe ser algo complicado, no es que yo lo haya experimentado de cerca.

-Tú y tu barrigota Rose

-Bueno Alice, tampoco es como si pudiera dejarla –me rio suavemente antes de tomar el menú. Todo se ve bien, aunque la verdad es que no me gustan mucho el café a la hora del desayuno así que pido una malteada y una cesta con galletitas de nuez.

Alice aprovecha para contarme acerca de algunas cosas que ya tiene previstas y otras que aún le faltan por decidir. Quiere una boda a lo grande. Pero según me cuenta, Jasper quiere algo más sencillo porque siente que con tanto arreglo Alice no pasara la noche a su lado; si no que estará saludando al millón de invitados.

Rose está de acuerdo con Alice. Dice que las bodas solo se viven una vez –o al menos así debe ser- y que tiene que disfrutar su noche. ¡Ser la reina!

Asiento en silencio mientras las escucho. El derroche de dinero no es algo que me convenza, aunque fuera mi propia boda. No lo haría. No.

-¿Entonces ya vamos a World Cake? Tengo la cita a las diez y media –Alice se apresura a pagar y salimos del restaurante las tres juntas.

-¿Traes auto, Bella? –pregunta Rosalie en el momento en que nos encontramos fuera del centro comercial. El aire está un poco más caluroso y sol comienza a salir así que me veo en la necesidad de quitarme el suéter y amarrarlo a mi cintura.

-No. No conduzco.

-Vaya. Yo no estoy manejando por él bebe y el auto de Alice está con el mecánico

-¿Cómo llegaron? –pregunto sin entender

-Emmett nos trajo –responde Alice encogiéndose de hombros y pasando su peso de una pierna a otra. No la conozco mucho, pero ella ahora realmente se ve asustada… tal vez piense que no llegaremos a tiempo a su cita con el pastelero, lo cual sí que sería un problema –y Edward nos va a recoger.

-Bueno. ¿Podemos tomar el autobús? –es la respuesta más obvia, al menos para mí.

-Mmm… -Alice cierra sus ojos pensativa y se cruza de brazos mientras piensa. Tiene un lindo corte de cabello que la hace ver muy joven –Tomemos un taxi. Esto de no tener auto no es lo mío.

Rio ante su comentario y levanto mi mano para parar un taxi.

Me espera una larga tarde.

**/ / / / / / **

-No estoy muy segura cariño, ¿te molestaría traerme otra rebanada? –pregunta Rosalie a la mesera mientras se termina la rebana de chocolate. La mesera abre los ojos sorprendida pero luego se topa con el bultito en su estómago y asiente con una sonrisa.

Estamos en el World Cake, lo que parece ser la pastelería más extraordinaria que he visto en mi vida. Al entrar los pasteles se encuentran en enormes vitrinas de cristal cortado, con los nombres grabados en letras de oro, y la caja se encuentra al fondo donde puedes tomar café, agua o incluso chocolate. Junto a la caja esta una puerta (que por supuesto es dorada) que te trae… aquí. Donde estamos ahora.

Cuatro mesas color beige con sillas de lo más cómodas y platos y tenedores de plata, donde te dan las muestras para escoger el pastel para tu evento.

-No estoy muy segura, el de pan de vainilla con glaseado de miel y relleno de fresa silvestre sabe a cielo. Pero el de pan de cacao con glaseado de nuez y relleno de chocolate envinado es un manjar –comenta Alice luego de haber probado más de doce pasteles diferentes.

-Yo solo puedo decir que la bebida esta deliciosa –comento luego terminar mi tercer vaso de malteada de crema de maní.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esta deliciosa! –Rose aplaude emocionada y toma su plato de pastel –Gracias cariño.

La mesera asiente y nos pregunta si se nos ofrece algo más. Luego se va.

-¿Tu qué opinas Bella? ¿Cuál te gusto más?

-Bueno. A mí me gustan todos los pasteles, aunque tengo algo con el de zarzamora.

-¡Maravilla! –Comenta Rosalie encantada –Es una cosa sabrosa; ese pan de vainilla con trocitos de zarzamora y la cubierta de hojaldre blanco... ¡Bueno! Por cierto –levanto su brazo y la mesera llega en segundos –Cielo, ¿Me traes otra rebanada de Tormenta de zarzamora?

-Enseguida señora –Alice abre los ojos sorprendida y le pega un manotazo en el hombro, por lo que yo rio.

-¡Ah! Te tratan mejor a ti que a mí que soy la novia

-Bueno, es que tengo una criatura aquí dentro cuñada

-Bueno Alice, dejemos que Rose deje en quiebra el lugar. ¿Ya te decidiste? –Rosalie se ríe con mi comentario pero continúa comiendo.

-Hay Bella eres tan amable –comenta sarcástica.

Alice se queda pensativa por unos largos minutos. Tanto que Rosalie se termina esa rebana de zarzamora luego de ofrecerme un poco.

-Supongo que llevare el de Miel y fresa silvestre, aunque el de chocolate esta buenísimo… ¡Ya se! –Abre su bolsa y saca una moneda –Sol es fresa y águila es chocolate.

Me rio por la forma en que Alice toma las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Lanza la moneda que cae justo al lado de mi vaso: SOL

-¡Aleluya! ¡Nos llevamos el de Miel y fresa silvestre, señorita! –grita Rosalie que en cuestión de segundos ya está de pie y a lado de la mesera para firmar el recibo.

-¿No debes firmarlo tú? –pregunto sin comprender.

-Oh eso se supone. Pero le dije a Rosalie que si no le quedaba uno de los vestidos de su armario que no fueran de maternidad ella debía pagar mi pastel. Fue tan tonta que acepto; ¿sabes? A veces creo que mi hermano y mi cuñada son tal para cual –ambas nos reímos de sus locuras. Rosalie regresa y se sienta de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. –Contesta Alice después de guardar sus cosas. Abre sus ojos ante el nuevo plato de Rose, pero solo susurra -¿Otra rebanada?

-¿Gustas? –le pregunta a Alice.

-No cariño, yo sí quiero que me quede mi vestido de novia –Rosalie abre la boca y la cierra rápidamente.

-Si bueno, yo también haría lo mismo. –sonríe. Parece ser que Rosalie es relajada con la vida y se lleva todo en calma, o tal vez solo se deba al embarazo –Pero ya te veré.

**/ / / / / / **

Estamos sentadas en un cómodo sofá lila mientras vemos a Alice dar vueltas en un bonito vestido de holanes. Pero ella no parece feliz con la idea.

-No me gusta. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? –pregunta dando otra vuelta.

-La verdad cuñadita, te ves muy chaparra con tantos volantitos. –Rosalie toma una manzana de la mesa de a lado y se la lleva a la boca.

-¿Tu que dices Bells?

-Supongo que debe haber uno por ahí que haga lucir aún mucho más linda –ella sonríe contenta y sale disparada a cambiarse.

Luego de haber estado en el World Cake hemos tomado otra taxi y hemos rodeado la cuidad para venir a escoger el vestido de novia. Hay muchas mujeres paseándose en sus vestidos y mostrándoselo a sus amigas completamente felices.

-¿Por qué no vino Esme? -le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta de que probablemente su madre deba estar aquí en un momento tan importante como este.

-Alice dijo que entre menos gente mejor. Quiero deslumbrar ¿sabes? Quería venir sola, pero yo le dije que ni muerta escoge un vestido sin mi opinión. Y Esme no quería ver su vestido hasta el día de la boda, ya sabes que fuera sorpresa. Pero por supuesto que no se lo dijo a Alice. Si ella le hubiera pedido que viniera, ella lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Y yo? –tal vez Rosalie este aquí debido a sus amenazas, pero yo a penas y las conozco después de todo.

-Ella menciono que tú eras todo un caramelito azucarado, y necesitaba a alguien que le dijera cosas bonitas. Obviamente yo no iba a hacerlo –me rio de nuevo. Este par de mujeres son más divertidas que cualquier película de comedia.

Luego de un buen rato yo también tomo una manzana y la degusto.

-¿No tienes novio Bella?

-No. Me dedico al cien por ciento a la casa hogar.

-Eso es algo muy bonito, la verdad. ¿Y Edward? Él es un miserable; no creo que se lleve bien con los niños de ahí ¿O me equivoco?

No sé qué decir. No quiero mentirle a Rosalie, pero tampoco deseo hablar mal de él y menos a sus espaldas –A él solo le falta tomar confianza con los chicos. Estoy segura que pronto se llevaran bien.

Digo la verdad. No le miento a Rosalie (porque ciertamente eso es lo que creo) y tampoco hablo blasfemias de Edward.

-Pues buena suerte, hermana.

En ese momento sale Alice con un vestido color marfil, que Rosalie rápidamente abuchea. Ahora comprendo, porque Alice me trajo. Realmente no podía solo venir con su cuñada.

No sé qué hora es, pero estoy segura que llevo más de cuatro horas sentada en este sofá y que las manzanas de la mesita ya se acabaron. Y eso que había más de quince. No me quejo, porque sé que esto es algo que Alice debe decidir con calma, aunque todas las novias que llegaron al mismo tiempo que nosotros (o incluso después) ya se han ido.

El vestido que trae ahora Alice es con un escote de corazón y lindas piedritas platas

-Ese resalta tu color de piel, muñeca –le dice la vendedora a Alice con una sonrisa. Parece ser muy mayor, pero se le ve que este oficio le gusta y nos ha tratado como a sus nietas desde que llegamos aquí.

-Gracias Maggs –comenta Alice para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo me veo mejor en vestido de novia –le dice Rosalie con la ceja alzada. Oh oh.

-¿A si? Vamos a verlo, cuñadita. ¿Maggs tienes un vestido de _su _taya? –Maggs asiente y se dirige hacia el pasillo.

-Yo me veía guapísima en mi boda –comenta contenta. Sé que no lo dice por molestar, y Alice lo sabe.

-Bueno, la que pierda paga el desayuno del sábado

-Trato –Rosalie me entrega su bolsa y camina junto con Maggs a probarse un vestido.

-Tal vez el suyo ya no le quede, pero veremos qué pasa con este –me dice Alice.

-Así que otra apuesta ¿no? ¿Crees que vuelvas a ganar?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, pues ahí viene

Rosalie aparece con un vestido blanco sin ningún adorno pero con un color blanco precioso que hace lucir al vestido. Se ve maravillosa aun con su estómago abultadito.

-Luces muy bien Rose –ella me sonríe encantada

-¡Te lo dije Alice!

-¿Bella, ella se ve mejor que yo?

-Yo... –Me quedo callada –yo no quise decir eso.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que Alice se ve mejor que yo? –Rosalie frunce su ceño y parece herida.

-Yo simplemente… ambas lucen hermosas. –no sé qué más decirles.

-Bueno… como la juez no puede decidirse ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno tú? –Maggs me anima con una sonrisa y rápidamente Alice y Rosalie apoyan su idea.

-¿Yo? –niego con la cabeza

-Párate de ahí Bells, y pruébate un vestido sexy ¡Anda! –Rosalie y Alice me jalan de las mano y en cuestión de nada tengo un vestido en mi ser.

Salgo con un vestido hermoso, es pegado al cuerpo y con unos pequeños bordados. Es maravilloso, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada… ¡Yo no estoy a punto de casarme! Y aun así estoy probándome uno de esos vestidos.

Cuando llego a donde Alice y Rose, me doy cuenta de que no están solas. Ahora en el sofá que antes ocupábamos Rosalie y yo, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Las chicas me sonríen y me abrazan maravilladas, al parecer han olvidado su apuesta. Pero Edward Cullen se queda ahí sentado, con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí… y me atemoriza así que desvió la mirada apenada.

-¡Te ves chula mi niña! –Alice asiente ante el comentario de su cuñada e igual me dice un piropo.

-Creo que me voy a cambiar ¿de acuerdo? –salgo corriendo y me quito el vestido con el máximo cuidado posible.

Rosalie y Alice también se han cambiado ya y Alice se encuentra sentada en las piernas de Edward, cuando regreso con mis cómodos jeans y mi blusa morada.

-¡Bella! Te veías hermosa –Alice comenta emocionada.

-Bueno venimos por tu vestido ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo escogiste?

-Me llevare el último. Me hacía lucir hermosa y cómoda además.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –comenta por fin Edward.

-Poquito. A penas como ¿Qué? ¿Seis horas? -¡¿Poquito?!

Edward abre sus desmesuradamente y su labios se contraen formando una "O" redondita.

-¿Y eso es poquito?

-Yo vine tres días seguidos

-Bueno Rosalie, pero contigo no cuenta tú estás loca –no puedo evitar reírme, pero afortunadamente todos se ríen, igual.

-¿Quién te acompaño en esa ocasión? –le pregunto.

-Pues casi todos los invitados aquí. Solo faltaba Emmett –en definitivo, Rose es… un enigma.

-Vamos Bells ¿Me acompañas a hacer los tramites? No quiero que te juntes tanto con Rose, no se te vaya a pegar –me levanto de un salto

-Compermiso –susurro antes de seguirla junto con Maggs.

Entramos a una pequeña salita donde Maggs saca un montón de papeles y comienza a explicarle unas cosas a Alice, dejo de prestar atención luego de que dice algo relacionado con que debe venir a medirse el vestido.

-…. ¿por favor? –sacudo mi cabeza y me encuentro a una Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa? –susurro avergonzada. Vengo a apoyarla, y me desubico por completo.

-¿Me traes mi bolso, por favor? –su sonrisa me dice que no está enfadada, así que salgo y camino hasta el sofá para recoger su bolso.

Rosalie no está ahí, supongo que está en el baño (me conto que últimamente tiene que ir mucho por él bebe). Edward deja su celular a un lado y me sonríe de esa forma que me hace pensar si realmente es un buen chico.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-En la oficina. Me mando por su bolso; están acordando los últimos detalles –comento con firmeza. Mi mama me enseño a tener seguridad en mi misma, aunque no siempre pueda.

-Vale.

Tomo la bolsa de la mesa, pero una mano me detiene. Presiona con fuerza mi muñeca, él se levanta del sofá y se acerca a mí para decir –Me contaron de esa apuesta… es ridícula. Pero por supuesto, que creo que tú ganarías.

Y sin más sale caminando por los pasillos, dejándome ahí… con la boca abierta y el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

* * *

*****¡HOLA DE NUEVO! HE ESTADO FUERA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO Y ES QUE MI VIDA AHORA MISMO ESTA SATURADA Y NO TENGO TIEMPO NI DE RESPIRAR. HABRE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS Y ESPERO SEAN COMPRENSIBLES Y PUEDAN APOYARME: ESTE FIC YA NO ESTARA SIENDO BETEADO Y QUIERO AGRADACERLE A STEFI POR TODO EL APOYO EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, POR DIFERENTES CUESTIONES A PARTIR DE AHORA SE SUBIRAN (LES AGREDECERIA COMPRENSION SI NOTAN ALGUN ERROR) Y EL SEGUNDO ES QUE HABRA CAPITULO UN DIA SI, Y UN DIA NO. ¡ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EL LUNES CON MAS! BESOS.*****

"_El problema, cuando se busca a la mujer perfecta, es que ella probablemente está buscando al hombre perfecto." -Peter Ustinov_

**K. **


	9. C8:Cubiertos de harina y pastel

**Fic: Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 8: Cubiertos de harina y pastel **

**Pov. Bella**

_Junio. _

-Bella, ¿A qué hora llegara? –Teresa aprieta su oso de peluche con sus bracitos y se sienta a mi lado, sonriéndome.

-Ten por seguro que muy muy pronto. Seguro no tarda en llegar –respondo. Al parecer mi respuesta le gusta pues en instantes se pone a saltar.

Me gusta mucho ver a los niños felices; para ellos es muy difícil crecer sin una familia pero juntos se tratan como si lo fueran. Complementándose.

-¿Y crees que traiga cositas? –pregunta Nate con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que me deja ver su diente chimuelo.

-Eso es algo no sabemos Nate, pero sin importar si trae algo o no hay que divertirnos

-Bella ¿tú sabes dónde nació? -esta vez es Dani, la curiosa.

-Nació en Italia, chicos.

-¿Dónde es Italia?

-Es un país muy muy lejos de aquí –acaricio el cabello de los niños y me levanto de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentada –Ahora todos jovencitos, vamos a limpiar este patio para cuando llegue Bree ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! –responden a coro.

El día de hoy vamos a recibir a nada más y nada menos que Bree Tanner, una chef italiana muy reconocida y debido a que iba a concursar en un programa televisivo el día de mañana hoy quería venir a conocer a los niños. Por supuesto, los niños se emocionaron (como siempre que descubren que tendremos visita).

Corro hacia la recepción a revisar que todo esté limpio y sigo por cada uno de los salones.

-¡Bella! La señorita Tanner ya llego –me informa Sarah. Sarah lleva apenas una semana aquí, pero los niños ya la adoran completamente. Y no es difícil ver que ella también los quiere.

-Ahora voy

Sentada en el sofá esta Bree junto con un hombre un poco mayor. Según me conto mi mama (esta mañana, cuando le conté los planes de hoy para la casa hogar) Bree tiene alrededor de 28 años, y ya es reconocida en todo el mundo; contrajo matrimonio hace apenas unos meses con un embajador de Inglaterra, en Italia.

-Señorita Bree; bienvenida. Es un gran honor tenerla aquí –ella se levanta del sofá y me rodea con sus brazos.

-Gracias, el honor es mío de estar aquí. Por cierto llámame Bree. Él es Rudolph, mi ayudante. Espero no te moleste…

-En lo absoluto. Bienvenido, igualmente –extiendo mi mano hacia él y la sacude dos veces

-Un gusto

-Soy Bella Swan y es un gran honor tenerlos aquí

-¿Podemos conocer a los niños? –pregunta ella mientras deja su bolso sobre el sofá.

Los niños saltan hacia ellos en cuanto los ven; están eufóricos. Todos quieren que Bree les tome la mano, y que Rudolph los lleve al estilo caballo. Los propios niños se encargan de dar un recorrido por toda la Casa Hogar, mostrándole los salones y al final de la Casa, las habitaciones.

Luego del recorrido Rudolph juega con los niños al beisbol. Mientras que las niñas nos encargamos de jugar con algunas muñecas que hay en la casita de juegos.

-¿Sabes Bella? Me gusta mucho jugar –me dice Maggie que me tiene abrazada de la pierna.

-A mí también me gusta, cariño –beso su frente y ella se ríe.

-Extraño al príncipe, ¿Cuándo va a venir? –me da un vuelco al corazón escucharla. Se perfectamente a quien se refiere cuando dice _el príncipe _y más dolor me cuesta tener que decirle que aún faltan un par de semanas.

Me pregunto cómo le ha cogido tanto cariño; en poco tiempo y sin charlar (o jugar) mucho con Edward.

-¡Oigan niños! –grita Bree. En cuestión de segundos los niños se colocan alrededor de nosotras y comienzan a dar saltitos -¿Les gustaría cocinar algo rico? ¿Por qué no preparamos una tarta para comer todos juntos a la hora de la cena y unas galletas?

-¡Sí!

-¿De chocolate?

-¡Yumi!

No sabría expresar como me siento en este mismo momento, sabiendo que ellos están así de felices. Para sacarle una sonrisa a un niño, solo es suficiente un poco de amor.

Son las seis cuando terminar los pasteles. Bree y Rudolph han traído unas bolsas con harina, huevos y un montón de cosas más con que los niños han preparado pasteles. Han hecho tres: uno de vainilla, otro de chocolate y uno más de fresa.

-¿Por qué no empezamos nuestras galletitas mientras el pastel se termina de enfriar? –pregunta Bree con dulzura. Es una buena persona y según he escuchado una frase "Hay que ser luz para los demás." Me parece muy propia para este momento.

Los niños se lavan las manos y se ponen unos cofias (que ellos han traído) y toman moldes con un montón de cosas.

-¿Por qué no le hacemos unas cuantas galletas al señor Cullen? –pregunta Leah, la jefa de la Casa Hogar. A los niños les parece la mejor idea del mundo porque en ese momento comienzan a saltar más, a darse más prisa y a animar al compañero de a lado a que se apure.

-¿Pero quién le dará nuestras galletas? –pregunta Dani, que de pronto parece haberse puesto triste. Tomo su rostro en mis manos y le doy un beso en la nariz.

-Yo misma se las daré hoy ¿vale? –me abraza fuertemente y me besa en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias Bella! -haría cualquier cosa por ver felices a mis niños. Incluso ir y dejarle galletas a Edward; lo cual me hace preguntarme como es que los niños quieren darle algo a Edward sí que yo recuerde nunca ha visto más que a Maggie. Me encojo de hombros y continúo ayudándole a alguno que otro chiquitín.

Mientras las galletas terminan de hornearse, nos colocamos en la mesa y disfrutamos del pastel con un chocolate que hemos hecho de última hora. Leah se pone de pie, y les pide a los niños un poco de silencio.

-Quiero agradecerle a nombre de toda la Casa Hogar el haber estado aquí. Bree, Rudolph muchas gracias por todo. ¡Os agradecemos de corazón! –todos aplaudimos, mientras Bree se pone de pie y le lanza besos a los niños.

-Para mí ha sido una gran aventura estar aquí. Espero poder regresar pronto, y… mi gran admiración para cada uno de ustedes. Les amo pequeños, gracias por todo el amor que me han dado hoy.

Y por si fuera poco, todos corren hacia ellos y les dan abrazos y llenan su cara con un montón de besos.

Para cuando dan las siete y media, cada niño ya tiene lista su bolsita de plástico con unas galletitas dentro y una carta o un dibujo (dependiendo de la edad del pequeño).

-Bueno mis bebes, aquí me tendrán mañana ¿vale? –cada uno se turna para entregarme su bolsita; darme un beso y un abrazo.

-Dile al Señor Carlisle que lo extrañamos –comenta Teresa.

-¡Sí! Y que lo queremos mucha –le sigue Nate.

-Mucho, Nate. No mucha.

-Dile que Dani le manda besitos

Mi rostro se cae. Ellos han preparado todo esto para Carlisle; por supuesto, Porque, ¿Cuándo han conocido a Edward? Un atisbo de dolor me inunda, al pensar que Edward ya lleva un buen tiempo viniendo y… los niños no le conocen.

Maggie me da su bolsita y me pide que me agache.

-Dime hermosa.

-Yo le hice mis galletitas al príncipe. Porque de todas formas el señor Carlise, tendrá muchas otras.

Le sonrío y le beso sus mejillas –Yo se las doy, cariño.

**/ / / / / / / /**

-¿Puedo pasar a la oficina del Señor Carlisle Cullen? –hace segundos que he llegado al gran emporio Cullen. Un edificio elegante ubicado en el mero centro de Manhattan; nunca había estado aquí antes lo cual se demuestra pues me baje del autobús unas cuantas calles antes.

-Qué pena señorita. Pero no. No puede pasar, no sin una cita programada ¿Quién se cree que es? –la recepcionista me mira con recelo y se cruza de brazos. –Puede retirarse.

Cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que _al menos _le entregue las galletas, aparece ni más ni menos que…

-¿Señor Edward? –la recepcionista le sonríe abiertamente y él le corresponde.

-Me llevare a la señorita Swan –me toma del brazo y me arrastra junto a él.

-¡Alto! Ya sabe que debe haber una cita de por medio, no puede simplemente pasar… -Edward la interrumpe.

-¿Estás diciendo que YO no puedo subir a ver a mi padre, Tanya? –ella niega con la cabeza, atemorizada.

-No me refería a usted, yo de…

-¡Nada! Retírate a tu lugar de trabajo, ¡Ahora mismo! –ella da media vuelta y regresa detrás del escritorio. –Que gran sorpresa verle por aquí –dice, pero esta vez viéndome a mí.

-Vengo a algo de los niños, para su padre –el asiente y me dirige hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos al décimo piso, el me señala la última puerta.

-Es ahí. Su secretaria es una persona amable, te dejara pasar –el abre la puerta de la que supongo es su oficina, pero lo detengo justo antes de que entre.

-¡Espere! Maggie… ella ha mandado esto para usted –saco una bolsita que he guardado en mi bolsa y se la entrego. El resto las tengo acomodadas en una canasta.

-¿Quién? –parece confundido. No me sorprende que no reconozca el nombre de Maggie. Aunque, sea la única niña que ha conocido.

-Maggie. Es la única niña que ha visto… Suele llamarlo "príncipe".

Una sonrisa torcida aparece en su rostro

-Ya la recuerdo. Bueno –entra en su oficina y cierra la puerta, azotándola.

Ni un gracias.

**/ / / / / /**

-Estos niños son muy especiales. Yo mismo iré a entregarles unos cuantos juguetitos el día de mañana. ¿Está bien? –ya le he entregado las galletas al Señor Cullen, y estoy a punto de retirarme del edificio.

-Bueno, pues lo estaremos esperando –me da un beso en la mejilla y me sonríe cálidamente.

-Salúdame a tus padres, por favor.

-Eso hare.

-Bella…

-¿Dígame? –pregunto sacando mi cartera del bolso. Ya está obscuro y todavía que tengo que tomar el autobús para llegar a casa.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu madre? No conduces, ¿cierto?

-Es cierto. No se conducir. –el asiente con la cabeza y en ese momento aparece una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría llevarte Bella, pero todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer, aunque mira quien va de salida –giro mi rostro hacia donde él tiene puesta su vista y me topo a Edward despidiéndose de unos señores en la puerta -¡Edward! -grita

Rayos. A mí no me molesta irme a casa, en autobús. De hecho, lo prefiero antes que…

-¿Si?

-Mira hijo, Bella ha venido a dejarme algo, y yo todavía tengo algunas cosas que terminar. El punto es que Bella no conduce y ya es muy tarde para que se vaya sola ¿La podrías dejar?

-No es ningún problema. Yo puedo irme sola, lo hago siempre –susurro incomoda.

-Nada de eso hija. Es terriblemente tarde y ya está oscurísimo.

-Enserio que yo… -pero él me interrumpe. ¿Es que acaso Edward tiende a interrumpir a todo el mundo?

-Yo la llevo –toma mi brazo de nuevo y salimos juntos del edificio. No sin antes despedirme de Carlisle.

-No es necesario… -le digo cuando llegamos a su auto.

-¿Tienes un coche ahí guardado en tu bolsa? –pregunta irónicamente.

-No

- Bueno, entonces si es necesario.

Juego con un mechón de mi cabello. Muerdo mi uña. Cruzo mis manos. Simplemente no puedo estar sin hacer _algo._

Cuando nos topamos el primer semáforo en rojo, el voltea verme y se ríe. ¿De qué? Sé que de mí, pero ¿De qué exactamente?

-Oye… sé que me he portado como un maldito hijo de mierda pero esa no es excusa para tenerme así de miedo

-No tengo miedo

-Bueno. –de nuevo enfoca toda su atención al frente.

Su auto es la cosa más limpia que yo haya visto en mi vida. En mi casa, mi habitación no es precisamente la más limpia pues ahí dejo las actividades de los niños para el día siguiente. Y la Casa Hogar siempre esta patas arriba.

Mis uñas comienzan a dolerme así que dejo de morderlas. Comienzo a juguetear con mis dedos, de lo cual me arrepiento en el siguiente semáforo en rojo.

Él toma mis manos entre las suyas y las coloca junto a mí

-Me desespera –comenta de la forma más tranquila posible.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué estas así? Según tú no me tienes miedo

-No era necesario llevarme a casa. Amm, creo que... debe tomar la otra avenida –se cambia de carril y vuelve a cuestionarme

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Deja de hablarme de usted. Tal vez eso funcione

-¿Funcione a qué?

-A que deje de temerme señorita Isabella –miro por la ventana. No falta mucho para llegar a casa, creo que nunca había esperado tanto por llegar.

-De acuerdo, pero si te voy a hablar de tu; puedes decirme Bella. Me gusta más

-Bella –susurra demasiado bajo.

Se estaciona en la acera que esta frente a mi casa, luego de seguir mis indicaciones. Él no se baja a abrirme la puerta (mi madre probablemente ya le hubiera encajada un tenedor… tiene una pequeña obsesión con eso de la caballerosidad. De igual forma que papa).

-Gracias por traerme –abro la puerta y la cierro con delicadeza. Sé que su auto es importante para él, y no quiero dañarlo.

-Bella… dile a la niña que gracias –arranca el auto con una velocidad que me vuela el cabello.

Doy unos cuantos respiros más y sigo el camino hasta mi casa.

Papa está de viaje en Alemania por asunto de negocios; así que tal vez mama no esté en casa sino más bien en casa de alguna amiga.

Oprimo el timbre.

-Buenas noches, casa de los Swan ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Soy yo –respondo. Suena la alarma y se abre el portón… ahí voy.

*****¡HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO ¿QUE PIENSAN DE LA PEQUEÑA MAGGIE? ¡ES UNA CUERA! ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTOS CAPIS NARRADOS DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE BELLA ¡APROVECHENLOS! PORQUE SON COMO 5 O SEIS EN TODO EL FIC. NOS VEMOS EL JUEVES SIN FALTA. *****

" _Aquel que recibe un beneficio, nunca debe olvidarlo; aquel que lo otorga, nunca debe recordarlo" -Pierre Charron_

**K. **


	10. C9:Por favor

**Fic: Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 9: "Por favor"**

**Pov. Bella**

_Domingo 29 Julio_

Todo está listo.

Por fin es 29 y es el día tan esperado tanto para Alice (que me hablo a las tres de la mañana porque no podía dormir y se invitó a mi casa a tomar café) como para Jasper que según me conto Rose, fue a casa de Alice a preguntarle si no se había arrepentido.

Imaginen su rostro cuando no la encontraron en su cuarto porque estaba conmigo y la buena compañía del café.

El lugar que han escogido es sumamente bonito. Es un jardín, así que hay un montón de árboles y césped pero lo han decorado de un modo muy elegante.

-¿Qué tal Bella? –Rosalie se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Rose. Esto esta hermoso –le digo admirando la entrada blanca con pétalos morados a las orillas y unas sillas blancas con ramos de color morado en el borde. Bueno, de hecho hay muchas cosas moradas, como el vestido de damas mío y de Rosalie.

-¿Verdad que si? –Rose me señala la mesa de postres aun vacía –Estoy aquí desde las siete revisando que todo se encuentre en su lugar. Alice aún está maquillándose. ¡¿Y yo?! Yo aún ni he podido bañarme

-¿Por qué no vas a arreglarte? Yo me encargo de que todo esté listo –me ofrezco.

-¿Lo harías? –Asiento y ella me abraza y me besa la mejilla –Por cierto Bells, ese vestido te queda muy bien.

Me sonrojo.

Las mesas ya están puestas. Después de la ceremonia es la recepción que de igual manera será en el jardín pero a un costado. Hay unas cuantas mesas (ok. Un montón de mesas) rodeando la pista de baile.

-Está quedando muy bien ¿verdad? –Esme aparece a mi lado y me da un abrazo -¿Cómo estas Bella?

-Hola Esme. Si todo está quedando precioso. Alice tiene un muy buen gusto –comento.

-¿Ya has visto el pastel? ¡Es una preciosura!

-Sí. Lo escogí con ella; quedo lindísimo.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Has visto a Rosalie por aquí? –me pregunta.

-Fue a bañarse y arreglarse

-Bueno. ¿Me acompañas a revisar el buffet? Tiene que quedar listo para luego de la ceremonia.

-Y las bebidas también –le digo recordando todo el plan que Alice trazo.

-Exactamente.

**/ / / / / / **

Alice está de pie luciendo su hermoso vestido blanco, junto con Jasper que trae una corbata morada (justo como le indico Alice en un texto ESTA mañana).

La ceremonia ha empezado hace poco y todo está saliendo de maravilla.

-Se ve tan bonita –Rosalie se limpia las lágrimas a mi lado. No puedo creer que la esté viendo llorar

-Más que bonita

Parecen más invitados de los que leí en la lista. Es tanta gente, que me pregunto cómo le hicieron Alice y Jasper para conocerlos.

-Acepto –giro mi rostro en ese momento para verles.

-Puede besar a la novia –comenta el juez. Y el techo se cae encima.

Literalmente.

Porque, mientras Alice y Jasper se besan un sinfín de pétalos lilas caen al piso rozándoles el rostro y dándole un toque romántico al asunto.

Alice levanta el rostro sorprendida.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es tan hermoso! –Jasper acaricia su rostro y la besa de nuevo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Me he casado con el hombre más romántico del mundo! –el lugar estalla en risas. Se besan de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más lento. Son el uno para el otro, de eso no hay la menor duda. Me doy cuenta que estoy suspirando y mirándolos demasiado cuando levanto mi rostro y me topo con un par de ojos verdes analizándome.

Edward gira su rostro en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

**/ **

A pesar de que es un poco tarde, la luz del Sol nos ha hecho el favor de seguir aquí en la boda iluminando cada esquina del jardín.

La mesa tiene un mantel lila precioso y como centro de mesa se encuentra unos floreros con flores azules, lilas y amarillas. Los cubiertos de plata se encuentran junto a la servilleta de tela morada que tiene además unos cuantos bordados.

-Se ve tan feliz. Aunque ¿Cuándo no? –comenta Emmett mirando a Alice saludar a cada uno de los invitados de la mano con Jasper.

-Ni se te ocurra criticarla. Es su día –dice Rosalie.

Alice me ha colocado en la mesa de Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y unos cuantos amigos suyos más. Edward a mi lado permanece callado, por lo que supongo las bodas no deben ser muy de su agrado.

-.. Entonces ¿Qué opinas tu Bella? –levanto la mirada al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por Emmett. Estoy sonrojada porque al parecer me han estado contando algo y yo ni he escuchado.

-¿Perdona? –él se ríe con su muy característica carcajada.

-¿Quién crees que se canse primero? ¿Jasper o Alice?

-¿Qué se canse de bailar? –cuestiono un tanto confundida.

Pero ahora no solo es Emmett el que se ríe. Toda la mesa lo hace, incluyendo Edward quien me mira divertido.

-No exactamente. Me refiero, ¿Quién crees que quiera… divorciarse antes?

¡¿Qué?!

Busco con la mirada a la feliz pareja de novios que ahora están junto al pastel. Jasper mueve su dedo y atrapa una flor de betún para luego dársela a Alice en la boca y quien se ríe histérica.

Son preciosos juntos. Es totalmente imposible imaginarlos separados. Imposible.

-No creo que lleguen a divorciarse. ¿Por qué lo harían? –Rosalie me sonríe apoyándome.

-Jasper no va a aguantar a Alice cuando su estrella favorita llegue a la alfombra roja con un vestido "que no quede con su piel" –habla por fin Edward.

-O… -continúa Emmett –cuando recorra más de ocho centros comerciales en busca de un simple par de aretes

-¡No! ¿Es que no han visto como se pone cuando se le rompe la uña? –dice Rosalie.

-¿Es que no se suponía que no debíamos criticar a Alice en _su _día? –cuestiono yo sin entender.

-Hay que darle un poco de diversión al asunto de vez en cuando -se acaricia su estómago abultado y se disculpa para ir al baño.

Mis padres me saludan desde su mesa. Están charlando con Esme y el señor Cullen y otra pareja que yo desconozco.

-¿Qué tal la estáis pasando? –Alice aparece dando saltitos y con una banderilla de tamarindos cubiertos de chamoy* de la mesa de postres.

-Alice tu boda es un éxito. Todo luce tan lindo, pero no tanto como tú –ella se acerca a abrazarme y besarme la mejilla.

-¿La ven? ¿Es que ni en el día de mi boda pueden decirme cosas bonitas como Bella? Me gustaría llevármela a mi casa para que cada mañana me recuerde lo hermosa que soy

-Alice, pero si no estamos más que diciendo puras cosas buenas de ti ¿o no Edward? –pregunta Emmett mirando a su hermano desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Claro hermanita. Alabando lo guapa que te vez y no solo eso; también contando grandes anécdotas tuyas –Emmett comienza a reírse y luego le sigue uno de sus amigos que yo no conozco.

-¿De veras? ¡Oh! Mis hermanitos me quedaría con ustedes pero debo ir a bailar con Jas ¿De acuerdo?

Pronto se hace el silencio y la pista del centro se ilumina con lindas velas. La música se hace notar y en cuestión de segundos Alice y Jasper están dando vueltas por la vista. Tengo entendido que Jasper tomo clases de baile de niño, gracias a su madre y que Alice contrato un coreógrafo un poco después de comprometerse.

Eso se nota cuando dan un lindo giro que les hace ver preciosos. Jasper en ningún momento desvía su mirada de ella y por supuesto que Alice tampoco lo hace.

Al poco rato otras parejas se unen a la pista y en cuestión de nada en la mesa no quedamos más que Edward y yo.

Edward le hace una seña a una mesera y esta se acerca.

-Tráeme dos copas –dice de forma cortante.

¿No le han enseñado modales a este hombre?

-Enseguida señor –la mesera desaparece y yo me le quedo viendo de mala gana.

-¿Qué? –pregunta cuando la mesera ha traído las dos copas. Esta se retira luego de adivinar que de ninguna manera él le va a decir gracias

Me extiende una copa.

-Yo no bebo –susurro

-Bueno –la coloca en la mesa y luego de terminarse la suya se bebe esa.

-Tal vez deberías más amable. –comento sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me refiero a que si dices por favor la gente hará lo que le pidas. No hay porque ser tan groseros

-Ella _tiene _que hace lo que _yo _le diga. No importa si le digo por favor

-Pero eso te hace una mejor persona –esta vez me atrevo a mirarlo. Sus ojos no están negros de furia como yo pensé que estarían.

De hecho están suaves. Tranquilos. Y yo no recuerdo haberlo visto tan pacifico nunca.

-¿Y si no quiero ser una mejor persona?

-Yo creo que si quieres. Un solo por favor te hace alguien amable. Es la palabra mágica ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –él se ríe y mueve su cabeza.

-¿Por qué diría por favor?

-La gente suele hacer lo que tú le indiques si se lo piden de forma amable. En el pedir está el dar.

El mira la vista de baile y no vuelve hablarme, a lo que supongo se ha enfadado un poco.

Me levanto para caminar hacia la mesa de postres y coger una brocheta de bombones en forma de corazón y con las iniciales de A&J hechas con chocolate.

Me quedo de pie junto a la mesa mientras termino de comerla. El cielo ha ido oscureciendo y ahora es posible ver las estrellas. De niña mama me contaba que las estrellas se iluminaban para que tú pudieras encontrar al amor de tu vida. Que eran como guías.

-¿La gente haría cualquier cosa sí solo digo por favor? –me llevo la mano al corazón asustada porque Edward ha aparecido de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu harías algo por mi si te lo pido por favor?

-Claro. Si –sonrío, contenta porque se haya puesto a pensar en lo que le he dicho.

-Bésame, por favor

Mis ojos se abren y estoy casi segura que debo verme ridícula. Espero unos segundos a que él se ría o me diga que es una broma, pero él está serio.

¡El me pidió un beso!

-¿Co…mo?

-Tu dijiste que si te pedía algo con un por favor lo harías. Te pedí que me besaras, así que ahora estoy esperando que lo hagas.

-Yo no te voy a besar –mi voz se quiebra a mitad de oración.

-Entonces no sirve de nada ser amable ¿o sí? –sus ojos me examinan.

-Edward yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-No me refería a eso cuando te dije… -sus ojos verdes están brillantes. Por un solo momento me olvido del ruido de la fiesta y de los invitados. Él está ahí de pie, frente a mí… esperando que lo bese.

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

No es que sea feo, no. Él no es nada feo. ¡Rayos! Tal vez sea el hombre más atractivo que haya visto. Sin el tal vez.

Y sé que tiene un buen corazón, incluso mejor que muchas personas que ayudan a ancianitas a cruzar la calle. Solo le hace falta intentarlo. Dejar de lado lo que cree que es importante como el dinero y sacar a flote su buen corazón… que hasta ahora se ha mantenido encerrado bajo diez candados.

-Por favor –susurra una vez más. Pero esta vez toma mi rostro cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

Cierro mis ojos y…

Sus labios presionan los míos tan delicadamente que me sorprende. Me dejo llevar al sentir su calidez y su suavidad. Uno de sus brazos se coloca en mi cintura y me acerca un poco más a él.

No puedo creer que este besando a Edward Cullen, y no puedo creer que no quiera moverme, que no quiera retirarme de sus labios.

Edward deja de besarme pero su mano izquierda continúa en mi cintura y su otra mano en mi cara. Sus ojos me observan detenidamente.

-Creo que después de todo, el tal por favor si es una palabra mágica. ¿Bailas conmigo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Bailas conmigo, por favor? –me rio un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza y dejarme llevar a la pista.

Está sonando una canción tranquila y me dejo llevar por él, porque yo no soy la mejor bailarina. Mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo de una forma inexplicable. Levanto mi rostro para encontrarlo sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece… que si ya que estamos regalando favores, me haces el difícil y complicado favor de salir conmigo, mañana; por favor?

Parpadeo un poco aturdida por sus palabras. ¿Salir juntos?

-¿Cómo una cita?

-Algo así. Sí.

-Bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí quiero –le sonrío y trato de convencerme de que será lindo. Sí. Lo será

-¿Me besas de nuevo, por favor?

-Tu lado amable es bueno –le digo antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo y dejarme llevar por sus suaves caricias.

* * *

*Chamoy: es una salsa mexicana hecha a base fruta deshidratada, chile, elote, sal, azúcar, vinagre y agua, de sabor entre dulce, picante y ácido. Se usa acompañando botanas como frituras, frutas o verduras y en la preparación de bebidas.

*****¿COMO ESTAN? ¿SE LO ESPERABAN? BUENO, PUES SE VIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESITAS A LA HISTORIA, ME HACE MUY FELIZ SABER QUE PIENSAN ASI QUE LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN RR, ME DA ANIMOS TODO EL TIEMPO. NOS VEMOS SIN FALTA EL SABADO ¡BYE! *****

"_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición." -Emil Ludwig_

**K. **


	11. C10:La primera cita con lagrimas y risas

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 10: La primera cita con lágrimas y risas **

**Pov. Bella**

_Lunes 30 Julio_

Dejo la pila de hojas junto a la cama luego de checarlos todos. Son dibujos que los niños han hecho hoy para enmarcarlos y ponerles brillantina.

Observo que ya son las siete, así que bajo corriendo de mi habitación y me siento en la sala junto a la ventana.

Hoy voy a salir con Edward Cullen.

El chico con el que me besuque el día de ayer en la boda de Alice. Todavía no puedo creer que se lo haya permitido; pero es entonces cuando recuerdo como se sentían sus labios sobre los míos. Como dos lindas y delicadas caricias.

-¿Vas a salir cariño? –mama aparece con su inseparable taza de té negro y se sienta como todas las noches en el sofá con su libro en mano.

-Si –respondo y sintiendo los nervios crecer desde las puntas de mis pies hasta el cabello. ¡Estoy asustada! Y a la vez emocionada.

-Déjame decirte que te vez muy bella nena –no estoy vistiendo nada formal. Es un simple vestido veish por encima con un cinturón y con la parte de abajo floreado. Es cómodo y a la vez lindo. Yo no soy muy de comprar ropa, pero a veces mama y yo salimos en una tarde de chicas y… terminas haciéndolo quieras o no.

-¿De veras?

-Absolutamente mi amor. ¿Y con quien vas a salir? –no quiero mentirle, pero a la vez tengo miedo de que esto termine siendo un fiasco porque seamos sinceros ¿Hasta dónde me llevaría una relación con Edward? Si es que llega a haberla. Porque nadie le ha conocido una novia.

-Edward.

-¡Aja! No creas que no los vi ayer. ¡Lucen tan lindos juntos! –no hace falta verle al espejo para darme cuenta de cuan roja estoy.

-¿Nos viste?

-¿Quién no lo hizo? Se veían tan enamorados…

-No. No mama, esto no va por ese rumbo

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué rumbo va?

-Ya sabes. Has visto a Edward y te han contado cosas. Él no es de esos. De los que se enamoran.

-¿Edward es un robot? –comienzo a reírme.

-No –mi mama deja su taza en la mesita y me da un fuerte abrazo

-Bueno, entonces si es un humano por supuesto que se enamora. Y aunque no lo fuera, en esta juventud de ahora resulta que hasta los vampiros y extraterrestres se enamoran ¿Por qué Edward no?

La abrazo de nuevo. En definitivo tengo a la mejor mama del mundo.

Me retiro de su abrazo cuando escucho el claxon sonando afuera de la casa.

Por supuesto que Edward no se va a bajar.

-Mándale mis saludos –dice mi madre, claramente enojada porque Edward este sonando el claxon en lugar de dejar el coche y venir a presentarse.

-Poco a poco, mami.

Abro la puerta de su auto y me subo. Él está sonriendo y luciendo guapo y aun sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Bueno, tal vez si lo sepa porque su sonrisa de presumido no deja más que pensar eso.

-Hola bonita –agarra mi rostro y le da un beso rápido en los labios. A penas y puedo respirar. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto de… los besos y los chicos.

A menos que los besos sean de chicos de cuatro y seis años.

-Hola –me siento incomoda en mi lugar sin saber que más decir. Claramente no voy a dar los saludos de mi madre.

Cuando él está a punto de arrancar volteamos hacia mi ventana luego de escuchar un golpecito.

Y ahí está.

-¿Qué tal Edward? Hija, dejaste tu móvil en la mesa y te lo he traído, menos mal que siguen aquí ¿no? Me da gusto saludarte hijo; no te sientas intimidado, tu estas más que invitado a pasar a la casa ¿de acuerdo?

Edward aprieta sus labios para no reírse. La verdad es que nunca creí esto de mi madre.

-Gracias Renne. Lo tendré en cuenta para lo próxima

-Me alegra saber que habrá próxima. Ya saben, solo vayan con lentitud. Linda noche chicos –me guiña un ojo antes de darme el celular y dirigirse hasta la casa.

-No sé por qué sospecho que ese no es tu móvil. –dice Edward mirando el celular que me ha entregado mi madre. Un galaxy. Con caratula de leopardo. Y un colgante del signo del dólar

-Bueno… sospechas bien.

Se ríe y esta vez sí arranca.

Durante el trayecto a no sé dónde, Edward me pregunta por mi comida favorita, mis lugares favoritos y mis amigas favoritas.

-¿Cómo que no tienes una amiga favorita? –pregunta con sus ojos puestos en la carretera.

-No soy de aquí. Crecí en Denver y allá se quedaron mis compañeras de clase. Aquí llegué y rápido entre a trabajar en la Casa Hogar, la cual consume casi todo mi tiempo.

-¿Por qué trabajar en una Casa Hogar?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Tal vez, porque son niños que hacen caca y que lloran y… solo de pensarlo me duele la cabeza.

-Edward TODOS tenemos que hacer nuestras necesidades, no solo los niños –ok. Tal vez Edward si sea un robot después de todo- y lloran como todos los hacemos en algún momento de nuestra vida.

-La diferencia es que ellos lloran cada vez que se pierde un juguetito, lo cual es cada ¿Qué? ¿Dos minutos? En cambio nosotros, lloramos al sufrir la muerte de alguien o algo… importante. Lo que pasa cada ¿Treinta años?

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es. Pero no te voy a criticar. De hecho te admiro, no me imagino tener que soportar eso todos los días.

-Edward los niños llegan a quererte demasiado. Y no te piden nada a cambio. Nosotros los adultos deberíamos aprender de ellos.

-Ok.

-Hablo enserio. Maggie es el mejor ejemplo. Ella te adora sin siquiera conocerte.

-Ella no me adora y si me conoce.

-Hablar con una persona dos minutos no se considera _conocer _a alguien

-Habla por ti sola –apaga el auto y me doy cuenta de a donde me ha traído -¿Vienes?

Asiento con mi cabeza antes de tomar mi bolso y abrir la puerta.

Hay una larga fila junto a un hombre gordo vestido de negro y con cadenas. Pero Edward no se dirige ahí, él toma mi mano y camina hacia la puerta de junto donde luego de decir su nombre le dejan pasar.

Ni siquiera sé cómo se llame este lugar. ¿Antro? ¿Bar? Bueno, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La cosa es que hay gente ebria, música elevada y chicas con vestidos pequeños. De veras pequeños.

Pero yo no encajo aquí. En primer lugar porque _no bebo,_ y en segundo porque traigo un tierno vestido de flores y una trenza como peinado. Además de que yo no voy maquillada de _ese_ modo.

-¿Qué quieres de beber? –pregunta Edward luego de ordenar lo suyo.

-Ammm una limonada estaría bien; por favor –el hombre abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Aquí no hay limonada, _niñita _

-Cuidado con tus palabras imbécil. Y no me importa si hay o no hay limonada. Tú se la traes –el hombre huye ante la amenaza de Edward y en cuestión de segundos tenemos cada uno nuestras bebidas.

Estamos sentados en una mesa un poco alejada del resto, pero las personas de igual forma se aprietan unas a otras bailando y tomando.

-¿Habías venido antes aquí? –me pregunta

-Mmm no.

-Es un buen lugar. Ven –extiende su mano hacia mí -¿Quieres bailar?

-No creo. ¿Puedo terminarme mi limonada antes?

-Como tú lo decidas.

Edward deja su vaso sobre la mesa y se levanta para contestar su móvil. Se leja un poco para que el ruido no le impida escuchar y pronto queda lejos de mi vista. Me acomodo mejor en mi silla y volteo a ver a la gente gritando debido a los fuertes efectos del alcohol.

-Hola linda –un hombre se sienta junto a mí y se termina la bebida de Edward. Hmm…

-Hola. Te has tomado la bebida de…

-¿De quién? –su aliento me hace percatarme de que se encuentra bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Pues de Edward.

-¿Y? Si te dejo solita… es porque no le importas

-Tuvo que contestar el móvil

-Ah mira. Dime cielo, ¿es tu primera visita aquí? Uno no se viste así –me señala las piernas y la sigue con la mirada

-Sí. De hecho sí. –su mano se acerca a mi rostro y antes de que pueda pensarlo se encuentra acariciando mi mejilla y mi labio con uno de sus dedos. Su mal aliento golpeándome en el rostro. Con mi brazo trato de retirar su mano pero antes de si quiera lograrlo…

-¡¿Quién te crees?! –Edward aparece junto al hombre y de un solo movimiento lo tira al piso y lo golpea en el rostro. Rápido agarro a Edward por el brazo y trato de empujarlo en el sofá, pero pesa mucho y el ciertamente no está cooperando.

-¡Edward! Él está ebrio –sus ojos penetran los míos y luego de unos segundos se tapa la cara y se sienta en su silla. Me acerco al hombre en el piso quien se encuentra aturdido -¿Estas bien?

-No te acerques –se levanta tambaleándose y luego se va de ahí hasta llegar a la barra y sentarse junto a un grupo de chicos.

Trato de respirar y despejar mi mente antes de regresar a mi silla y encontrarme a un Edward que no está furioso. Porque eso es quedarse corto.

-¿Permites que se te acerque así, sin más?

-Él estaba ebrio y yo no iba a permitirle nada.

-Bien.

Observo mis manos unidas.

-¿Estás enojado? –recuerdo cuando era niña. Y le preguntaba eso a mis padres cuando ellos estaban muy serios, yo no sabía si había hecho algo malo y era entonces cuando ellos me decían que no. Que estaban bien.

-Sí. No contigo. Contigo estoy… pasmado.

-¿Pasmado?

-Estas defendiendo a un borracho, Bella. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de eso?

-Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo que la gente ebria no piensa y además yo no iba a dejar que me tocara. Justo cuando llegaste estaba alejando su mano de mi rostro. Puedo defenderme sola.

Nadie dice nada más; pero no hay momento para que el silencio nos incomode porque no hay tal. Siento que la música cada vez se eleva más.

-¿Edward?

-Dime

-¿Podemos ir a casa? –el abre sus ojos y un brillo curioso los atraviesa.

-Por supuesto –se levanta antes de que me dé cuenta y me ofrece su mano, la cual tomo rápidamente.

Salimos del lugar con un poco de dificultad. Casi me tropiezo cuando un montón de gente comenzó a correr para alcanzar un buen lugar para escuchar a una banda que ahora se iba a presentar.

-¿Cenaste antes de venir aquí? -¿se suponía que debía hacerlo?

-No realmente.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por una pizza?

-¡Claro! Eso suena como algo bueno ¿Hawaiana?

-De lo que tú quieras

Nos paramos junto a un establecimiento de pizzas y por el autoservicio pedimos la pizza y un envase de refresco para Edward y una limonada para mí.

-¿Adicta a la limonada?

-Es que no es una bebida ni amarga ni dulce. Es perfecta.

-Me suena conocido.

Hemos venido a su departamento. Con la pizza en una mano y la bolsa de bebidas en otra, abre la puerta de su apartamento.

Frente a la televisión y la chimenea esta un enorme sofá blanco. El lugar es mucho más que asombroso; las paredes son de un gris precioso y frente al fino comedor se encuentra la puerta de la que supongo debe ser su recamara.

-¿Quieres comer en el sofá o en la mesa?

-En el sofá –respondo sin pensarlo.

Hay dos mesitas negras adversas al sofá. Edward mueve la laptop hacia uno de los muebles y deja los platos y la pizza ahí.

-Sírvete lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, gracias. Todo está bien –saco mi limonada de la bolsa de plástico y tomo un par de servilletas.

Edward deja cuatro rebanadas en su plato y se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Quieres que encienda la televisión?

-¿Tú quieres verla?

-Yo no. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-No

-Bueno. –me doy cuenta de que Edward suele repetir la palabra "bueno" un montón de veces y eso me hace reír. -¿Qué?

-Nada

Mientras comemos platicamos acerca de cómo consiguió su apartamento. De cómo había elegido otro y la vendedora había cometido un error y lo vendió un día antes de que el llegara a firmar el contrato.

Cerramos la caja de pizza aun con rebanadas dentro y nos disponemos a dejar los platos en la cocina.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas y comienza a besarme. Me asusta darme cuenta que había extrañado esta fascinante sensación.

Su mano se posa en mi cadera y me empuja de forma lenta para quedar pegada a la cocineta. Antes de darme cuenta, sus labios se han movido de lugar y se han posado en mi cuello, su mano antes en mi cadera ha bajado su lugar.

Lo alejo empujándolo por el pecho.

-No… Edward

-¿Qué? –pregunta con sus manos aun sobre mí.

-Yo no creo en esto.

-¿En esto?

-En… el sexo. Tal vez pienses que soy una tonta pero solo creo en hacer el amor y eso después del matrimonio.

Su semblante cae. Y se aleja de mí mientras estira su cabello.

-Mira Bella, vives en un cuento de hadas. La gente no suele esperar hasta el matrimonio. ¡Tus jodidos niños tampoco serán de mucha importancia en la sociedad! ¡No todos son buenos! La gente es mala, y tú no quieres verlo porque vives en el _jodido _cuento de la Cenicienta. ¿Sabes que es lo único que vas a ganar así? ¡Que te destrocen! ¡Eso! La presa debe aprender a ser más fuerte que el depredador… o se la comen.

Me limpio las lágrimas con los ojos y salgo corriendo del apartamento. Él no me llama ni viene por mí, por supuesto.

Cuando me subo al taxi y luego de darle mi dirección al chofer me destrozo. Trato de retener las lágrimas pero estas fluyen como una fuente rota.

Sabía que esto no era para siempre. Y también sabía que no era un cuento de hadas. Pero decidí creer que él podía ser mi príncipe, por al menos un corto tiempo. Aunque nunca imagine que corto quería decir un día.

* * *

*****¿QUE PIENSAN DE EDWARD? YA SE QUE ES UN IMBECIL, Y NO CREAN QUE ES LA UNICA PETIDA DE PATA QUE HACE EN LA HISTORIA PERO ¿NO SOMOS TODOS ASI? INCLUSO BELLA LO HACE SIENDO TAN BUENA Y ESO… YA VEREMOS COMO AVANZA ESTO. REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO. NOS VEMOS EL LUNES 3 ¡MUCHOS BESOS! *****

"_No se amaba a sí mismo y tal vez por eso pensaba que no merecía el amor de los demás." –Isabel Allende_

**K.**


	12. C11:Visitas a medianoche

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 11: Visitas a medianoche. **

**Pov. Edward**

Canción recomendada: Mercy –One Republic

_Martes 31 Julio_

-¿Me vas a dejar morir solo? –Sam sube las piernas a mi escritorio y se rasca la cara.

-Ya te dije que voy a ir a cenar con Emily. Quedamos desde el viernes

-Ya se. Ahora todo tu mundo es esa muchacha –le digo con amargura

-¿De veras quieres empezar otra vez?

-Está bien. Está bien –alzo mis manos en señal de rendición –Cierro la boca

-¿Cómo te fue en la boda de tu hermana?

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? Se casó mi hermanita

-¡Uh! ¿Celoso? Se casa tu hermano mayor, se casa tu hermana menor ¿Temes quedarte? –le lanzo un blog de notas y afortunadamente le da en la cabeza.

-Yo _no _temo quedarme.

-¿Estás diciendo que te nos casas?

-Absolutamente que no. Estoy diciendo que yo no _temo _quedarme. Porque no me quiero casar

-Bien. Ya Salí y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que me voy con Emily. –azota la puerta al salir.

Termino de checar un archivo de la empresa y se la envío a mi secretaria. Son las siete y puedo por fin largarme de la oficina. Pensaba en ir al bar junto con Sam, pero él está comprometido ya con Emily y no le queda tiempo de nada que no sea su mujercita. Jasper está de luna de miel y Emmett tiene clases de pre-parto junto con Rosalie.

Y dicen llamarse hombres.

Guardo mis cosas y tomo mi cartera y mis llaves antes de salir.

-Disculpe, el señor Cullen me pidió que le entregara esto antes de que se fuera –la secretaria de mi padre me entrega una carpeta amarilla. La abro y hojeo los archivos de adentro.

-¿Puedes dejarla en mi escritorio, por favor?

-Por supuesto

_Por favor. _Recuerdo sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente cuando le pedí que me besara. La recuerdo bailando en mis brazos y con su adorable vestido de flores en medio de la música. Su sonrisa mientras comía hawaiana o sus lágrimas… luego de haberla herido.

Bella.

Mientras conduzco pienso en ella cuando huyo de mi apartamento llorando. Trato de arrepentirme por lo que le dije. No lo hago.

Ella misma lo dijo cuándo la besaba. Ella no pensaba en eso, en tener sexo. Ella… creía en el amor. Y yo no. Yo no podía atarla a mí, no cuando ninguno de los dos pensaba de la misma forma.

No cuando la princesa merecía un príncipe. No un sapo que esperaba que al besarlo se convirtiera en príncipe. Porque eso no pasó. Eso no pasaría.

Me acerco a la barra y pido una cerveza.

-¿No hay una para mí, también? –una atractiva chica se sienta junto a mí y me guiña el ojo.

-Por supuesto que la hay. Ya escuchaste a la chica

-¡Vaya! Eres muy amable chico. ¿Y a quien debo agradecerle? –la mujer se reclina contra la barra haciendo más notorio su escote.

¡Sexy!

-Edward ¿y tú lindura? ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

-Uh bombón no importa cómo. Tu solo _debes _llamarme. –da un buen sorbo de su cerveza y luego me sonríe con esos labios rojos y salvajes –Pero puedes llamarme Jane.

-Muy bien Jane ¿Qué tal si te invito otra cerveza?

-No esperaba menos de ti, _Edward._

Pedimos otras cervezas y nos las bebemos más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Jane se levanta de su sitio para pedir otra cerveza, pero antes se acerca a mí y me besa. Cogiéndome por sorpresa.

No tardo en responderle tomándola de la cintura y sentándola sobre mí.

Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y bueno, mis manos tampoco están muy quietas.

-Es usted muy apasionado Edward –lame sus labios y me besa de nuevo.

Nos detenemos para beber y continuamos hablando. Estudia diseño y viene de Atlanta.

-¿Eres mayor de edad?

Sus labios se curvan y luego de besarme rudamente responde

-Si no lo fuera no estaría en la Universidad, tonto.

-Es bueno saber que no iré a dar a la cárcel.

-No al menos por esto –Jane se levanta de su silla y me arrastra con ella a la pista de baile.

Sus movimientos no son nada inocentes, y su pequeño vestido tampoco ayuda a uno a mantenerse "tranquilo". Gira, da un montón de vueltas con las manos alzadas y eso hace que su vestido se levante un poco más, si es que eso es posible. De vez en cuanto toma mi cabello y nos besamos defendiéndonos hasta que es demasiado necesario respirar. Mueve sus manos en mi pecho de arriba abajo y yo la acerco a mí cada vez que puedo.

-Veo que alguien está muy ansioso –susurra en mi oído.

-¿Es que acaso tu no? No me has soltado en toda la noche

-Tal vez. Tal vez no. ¿Quieres ir a casa, _Edward_?

Recuerdo la última vez que alguien susurro esa frase. Ayer. Pero Bella no se refería a eso, y es algo que yo no entendí al principio.

-Lo he estado esperando desde que te vi –sus labios rojos me sonríen una vez más antes de caminar hacia la puerta moviendo sus caderas con movimientos demasiado malos para mí ya, situación actual.

Jane ha llegado aquí en taxi así que nos vamos en mi auto. Afortunadamente, el bar no está muy lejos del edificio donde vivo.

Cuando entramos noto aun ahí la caja de pizza sobre la mesa de centro y un dolor me golpea, pero Jane acaricia mi espalda con sus manos y susurra en mi oído.

-Alguien ha comida pizza ¿he? –Se pone delante mío y me besa –Iré a tu recamara ¿Dónde es?

-Por aquella puerta -señalo el comedor y ella asiente sonriente.

-No tardes mucho

Tomo la caja de pizza y la lanzo al bote de basura sin preocuparme en averiguar si hay comida dentro o no. Y luego abro la puerta de mi recamara; pero ni aun la sexy imagen de Jane desnuda me hace sentir mejor.

Jane me mira sonriente cuando comienzo a desvestirme, ella aplaude cuando por fin me deshago del pantalón.

-Eres un chico guapo Eddie. Vamos a ver si como cantas chiflas

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tienes mucha experiencia, rubiecita? –me acerco a ella y acaricio sus mechones mientras me acomodo bajo ella.

-Claro. Créeme cuando te digo que soy una experta en esto. Se lo que te digo, bombón.

-Con que una experta, ¿la competencia es mucha? –le pregunto pensando que está bromeando.

-Uh. No tienes idea –me besa el cuello y se mueve para quedar a mi lado.

Una experta. Sin poder controlarlo mi mente me trae el recuerdo de Bella ahí en medio del antro con su sencillo vestido y sus ojos registrando cada movimiento, curiosa. "Hace el amor". Me pregunto si hay alguna diferencia.

Observo a Jane mirándome divertida y con una sonrisa coqueta. EL rímel corrido al igual que sus labios despintados por los "besos inocentes" camino acá. Veo la foto que Alice ha puesto en mi recamara de ella y la familia en su boda. Ella sonriente abrazando a Jasper, el que un día me acompaño a bares… lo que trae consigo a Sam. A punto de casarse. Y Emmett con Rose sin poder quitarse las manos uno del otro porque ya quieren tener otro hijo y eso que el primero todavía no nace.

No quiero esto.

No quiero dormir con una mujer de la que ni siquiera estoy seguro de su nombre. Muchos menos de su edad. No cuando ella misma me ha confesado la "gran experiencia" que asegura tener. No deseo tener que ir a tomar para conseguir a alguien y no pasar la noche solo. Y mucho menos quiero envejecer sin haber descubierto que es hacer el amor.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto recogiendo mi ropa del suelo. Cambio mi camisa al ver que esa esta manchada de labial rojo. Jane me mira con la ceja alzada cuando me he terminado de vestir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuando regrese no te quiero aquí ¿entiendes?

Salgo de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta. Únicamente recojo las llaves de mi auto. No me molesto en esperar el elevador; estoy ansioso, extasiado y a la vez temeroso. Cuando las escaleras se acaban y llego al estacionamiento no tardo en encender el automóvil y conducir hasta _su _casa.

Toco el timbre del portón y una voz desconocida me contesta.

-Buenas noches. Casa de la familia Swan ¿Qué necesita?

-Necesito entrar

-¿Disculpe?

-Tengo que ver a la señorita Swan. Abra la puerta.

-Lo siento pero la señorita Swan ya no recibe visitas esta dormi…

-Soy su novio. Y si no me deja entrar, de seguro se va a enojar.

-Señor –la mujer al otro lado suspira- permítame preguntarle.

En poco tiempo el portón se abre y luego de recorrer el pequeño jardín el frente toco la puerta. Pero al abrirla _ella _es la que se encuentra del otro lado.

Sonrío, al ver lo mucho que la extrañaba. Su inocencia. Su dulzura.

Lleva una pijama de conejos y unas lindas pantuflas. Sus ojos se ven cansados así que supongo que debía de estar dormida y por supuesto no lleva maquillaje, pero por alguna absurda razón eso le hace ver más preciosa. No es posible encontrar algo en el jodido mundo que luzca más lindo de lo que luce ella ahora mismo.

-Buenas noches. –su voz suena como una nota musical.

-Hola Bella. ¿Te desperté?

-¿Tu qué crees? –responde. Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea. Marca las tres de la mañana.

-¿Me permites hablar contigo?

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ahora? –miro hacia la mujer detrás de ella, la que supongo ha atendido el intercomunicador. –ven

Subimos las escaleras y abre la puerta de su recamara. Su habitación es tranquila, justo como ella.

-Dime –se sienta en el borde de la cama y yo me arrodillo frente a ella tomando su mano entre las mías y viéndola a los ojos. Sus ojos que susurran amor. Esos ojos que no quiero dejar de ver.

-Escucha, siento mucho lo que te dije ayer ¿vale? Créeme cuando te digo que no era mi intención lastimarte Bella. Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a tratar chicas como tú. Tú no tienes idea de a lo que una chica de las que acostumbro trata de decir cuando comenta: Vayamos a casa. Y de veras, siento haber pensado eso de ti. Cuando tú me dijiste lo que pensabas… Bells mierda tu realmente vives en un cuento de hadas –sus ojos se abren dolidos, pero continuo antes de que la riegue por segunda vez –pero cariño, tú te mereces vivir en un cuento de hadas. Las princesas deben vivir en uno.

-¿Qué?

-Bella ayer te dije todo eso porque quería. Quería que te marcharas y te diera cuenta que aunque beses a este sapo no se va a convertir en príncipe. Pero mi amor, si eso no te importa, entonces me sentiría realmente afortunado de dejar que la princesa haga el intento tanto como quiera.

Me levanto cuando me doy cuenta que está llorando. Ella trata de esconder su rostro tras sus manos.

-No dije esto para que lloraras, de verdad. Yo… -ella me detiene cuando alza su mano y acaricia mi mejilla suavemente.

-Edward sé que eres un buen chico ¿está bien? Y creo que solo hace falta un poco de ayudadita para que este príncipe se convierta en rey. Yo no veo ningún sapo. –es una jodida dulzura. Vaya que lo es.

Me lanzo contra ella suavemente y la tiro en la cama para hacerle cosquillas. Me doy cuenta a los dos segundos que su risa se ha convertido en mi segundo sonido preferido. Su voz es el primero.

-¡Para ya! –me detengo para verla sonrojada y feliz. En mi interior solo espero hacer cualquier maldita cosa para que siempre lo este.

-¿Puedo quedarme? –le pregunto luego de que ambos hemos tomado un poco de aire.

-Edward…

-Para dormir y charlar. Quiero saber todo de ti. Lo que sea. Por favor –ella sonríe

-Con una condición

-Lo que tú quieras

-Dame un beso

-Bueno princesa, con esas condiciones ¿Cómo se niega uno?

*****¡HOLA CHICAS! HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME PASABA POR AQUÍ, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LO SIENTO. NO VOY A DAR EXCUSAS PORQUE NO SOY UNA CHICA DE EXCUSAS… SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VUELVEN A LA NORMALIDAD. LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES. ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! *****

"_Un optimista ve una oportunidad en toda calamidad, un pesimista ve una calamidad en toda oportunidad." -Winston Churchill_

**K.**


	13. C12:La princesa y el sapo

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón.**

**Capítulo 12: La princesa y el sapo. **

**Pov. Edward**

_Agosto 1_

Me tallo los ojos cuando los pequeños rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana me golpean en el rostro como si fuese un látigo del que hablamos.

Observo una lámpara a mi lado y un sofá lila justo al lado de las cortinas. Cierro los ojos porque no recuerdo bien donde estoy; de hecho no recuerdo haber visto esta habitación antes.

Pero entonces giro en la cama y la veo ella, aun dormida y cubierta con su cobertor. Se ve tranquila, como si nada importase… recuerdo la noche de ayer (o más bien la madrugada de hoy) donde me conto todo acerca de su familia, de sus libros favoritos y me enseño los libros que tenía en uno de sus muebles diciéndome una corta reseña de cada uno. Ahora no sería capaz de reconocerlos; pero ella parecía ayer tan entusiasmada contándomelo. Regreso a la cama para platicarme de sus hobbies favoritos, de lo mala que es en el deporte, le pregunte si había tenido un novio antes y solo había tenido dos, uno en la preparatoria y otro en Denver. Antes de darme cuenta cayo rendida sobre su almohada y hasta ahora… sigue en el mismo lugar.

Acaricio su mejilla suavemente con mi pulgar. Su piel es tan suave, no recuerdo haber tocado algo así antes. Debajo del enorme cobertor y con su pijama de conejos lo único que la puede describir es la palabra: _adorable._

Y más que eso.

Necesito ir al baño pero no quiero levantarme porque temo despertarla. Así que espero, mientras su reloj en el buro marca las 7:23 AM se supone que a esta hora debería estar listo y conduciendo para la oficina. Pero estoy en un muy buen lugar.

Bella pestañea un poco y se remueve incomoda antes de sentarse y recargar su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Me mira unos minutos antes de sonreír y acercarse a mí.

-Hola –susurra en voz baja.

-Buenos días princesa –la acerco colocando mi mano en su clavícula y la acerco a mí para probar sus labios.

_Santa madre. _Son perfectos, más que eso. Son… se mueve de forma lenta, inexperta. Pero su sabor dulce y sus manos en mi hombro me parecen la mejor sensación del mundo.

Vaya. Yo no recuerdo haber despertado mejor nunca.

Luego de unos cortos y deliciosos minutos más, ella se aleja y me abraza enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo, contento, la abrazo por la espalda.

-Lo que me dijiste ayer si fue cierto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Sé que soy un completo estúpido hijo de…

-Shh –su dedo se coloca en mi labio y levanta su rostro para mirarme mientras dice –no malas palabras.

-Bien, bien. Sé que soy un idiota y que me he comportado muy mal pero te aseguro que todo lo que te dije es verdad. ¿Está bien? –regresa a su antigua postura y me relajo besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Edward te creo. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y luego bajamos a desayunar ¿te parece? –salta de la cama pero antes de que entre a su baño la tomo por la cintura, impidiendo que dé un paso más.

-Escucha princesa, no soy bueno haciendo esto y nunca lo he hecho antes. Yo... ni siquiera soy algo romántico y lamento eso. Pero… Bella, ¿Cómo se dice? –jalo mi cabello en un acto de desesperación y desvío mi mirada de ella. Me pone nervioso. Más que eso. –Yo… tu. –suspiro una vez más antes de por fin hablar con claridad. -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-No. No yo… salir conmigo de… salir, ya sabes –su sonrisa se amplia y me rodea con sus brazos poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios.

-¿Cómo novia y novio? -pregunta.

-Como novia y novio. Sí. –me tranquilizo cuando nuestros labios se encuentran. ¿Eso quiere decir que si o que lo va a pensar?

-Claro. –me abraza de nuevo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me siento en la cama y me pongo los zapatos mientras Bella sale vestida luego de darse un baño rápido. Coge un cepillo de su mueble y comienza a desenredar su cabello.

-¿Quieres entrar al baño?

-Sí, no tardo

Los nervios me comen cuando bajamos las escaleras con Bella agarrada a mi mano. No me había dado cuenta que voy a conocer a sus padres. Por supuesto. SI vamos a desayunar, ellos van a estar ahí y…

No es que no quiera. Pero yo nunca he conocido a los padres de una novia aunque tampoco es que haya tenido una antes.

-¿Estas bien, Edward? –pregunta Bella cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

-Sí. ¿Por… que?

-¿Acaso estas asustado de ver a mis papas? – no quiero que piense que soy un cobarde, pero lo soy. Y temo miarme enfrente de ellos. ¿Y si su padre me lanza un cuchillo al ojo? ¿O su madre me lanza el agua hirviendo?

-No. ¿Debo estarlo, acaso?

-Edward son buenos, de verdad, ya los conoces.–se pone de puntillas y me da un rápido besito en los labios.

_Besito. _Sueno tan marica.

-Sí, pero en ese entonces yo no estaba saliendo con su nenita.

-¡Buenos días mama, papi! –Les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me señala -Edward va a desayunar con nosotros

-Buen día Edward; espero que disfrutes el desayuno. Me da gusto que estés aquí –dice Renne un tanto recelosa.

-Hola hijo. Qué bueno que desayunes con nosotros. Dime, ¿a qué hora llegaste? No te vi entrar –comenta Charlie bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

-Bueno días. Amm yo llegue…

-Llego _muy _temprano Charlie. Por eso no le viste –Renne me guiña un ojo y me señala una silla. –Siéntense muchachos que el desayuno no es todo el día.

-¿Y a que debemos tu visita? –Charlie me examina un momento luego de hacer la pregunta.

Bella a mi lado me sonríe, tratando de calmarme. Yo tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos.

-Yo le he pedido a Bella que… sea mi novia. -¡Uff! No me desmaye a mitad de oración –y ella me dijo que sí.

Tanto Charlie como Renne se quedan callados. Bella solo juega con nuestras manos unidas y luego de unos minutos susurra:

-¿Qué piensan?

-Es su decisión, sus sentimientos. Pero Edward, cuida de mi bebita ¿entiendes? Y _por favor _ábrele la puerta del coche. Ya sabes, hay que ser caballerosos… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, Bells es una criaturita lindísima y no me gustaría que la dañaras ¿lo entiendes? Ahora que si ya decidieron empezar una relación solo me queda darles mis mejores deseos –Renne se levanta de su silla y luego de darme un corto abrazo, besa a Bella en su mejilla.

-Yo… lo hare. No la voy a lastimar y…

-¿Y cómo piensas que te creamos? –la voz de Charlie me da a entender que el realmente no está contento con la noticia ¡Yupi! Mi suegro me odia –Eres un casanovas, un mujeriego y… ¿Quieres salir con mi niña? ¿Por qué te daría permiso?

-Papa. Yo no soy una niña –Bella lo mira mal y Charlie desvía su mirada de ella. Sé que se siente ser regañado por ella….

-Charlie… -pero él me interrumpe

-Señor Swan

Estoy metido en un buen lio. Nunca pensé que liarme con tantas me traería un problema. Y qué problema.

-Señor Swan yo, a mí me queda claro que no soy lo mejor para Bella. Yo he tenido y he tomado malas decisiones y de veras lo lamento. Pero no quiero alejarme de Bella, no ahora que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella cuando no la tengo cerca. ¿Me entiende?

-Uno debe aprender a ganarse las cosas. Así que demuéstrame que eres un buen chico y apoyare todas sus decisiones

-Bien Edward ¿Por qué no pruebas el desayuno? Está muy bien ¿he? –Renne me ofrece un plato y otro a Bella.

-Claro. Claro.

Luego del –debo decir delicioso- desayuno y de que Charlie se marchara a la oficina, Renne se marchó, disculpándose porque había quedado con una amiga.

-Les veo después muchachos

Al cerrarse la puerta Bella volteo a verme con la culpa grabada en su rostro. Lo tome para darle un beso en la frente y luego en la nariz, a lo que ella rio.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo siento Edward. Mi papa normalmente es un buen tipo, pero hoy… a veces se sobre preocupa. Lo iras conociendo

-Me ganare su confianza. Lo prometo

-Ya lo sé –me beso de nuevo. Pero esta vez yo realmente ni siquiera llegue a preocuparme de en donde estaba. Solo podía pensar en ella besándome. Y en mis manos acariciando sus mejillas y sintiendo su hoyuelo cuando el beso termino y ella me sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué tu padre no se parece _un poco _a ti? –pregunto. Ella es una completa dulzura…

-Lo hace. Créeme. Me parezco más a mi padre, que a mama. Bien Edward, creo que es hora de que alguien se vaya, tengo que alistar unas cosas para irme a la Casa Hogar.

-¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar?

-No. Tengo que checar y preparar algunas cosas antes, pero gracias. Tú, supongo que vas tarde a la oficina

-No tienes idea. Tengo que ir a tomar un baño y luego ir a la oficina.

-Bueno. ¿Te veré después? –me da un abrazo y un corto beso.

-Claro que sí. Hoy es 1 ¿sabes qué significa?

-¿Qué vas a la Casa Hogar ya que no fuiste ayer? –pregunta moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Eso mismo muñeca –la beso una vez más antes de despedirnos y salir rumbo a mi departamento.

**/ / / / / /**

-Siento no haber venido ayer pero, ya sabes. Además aquí me tienes –dejo el sobre amarillo sobre la mesa y firmo.

-Ya sé que no pudiste venir ayer. Solo firma Edward –le sonrío una vez más antes de acercarme a ella y besarla.

Acabo de llegar a la Casa Hogar luego de sufrir uno de los regaños de los buenos por haber llegado tarde a la oficina. Pero luego de explicarle a papa que había estado con Bella, él se calló y me invito o (más bien me obligo) a llevarla a casa esta noche para cenar. Ya estoy viendo la cara emocionada de mama. Afortunadamente Alice está de viaje sino…

-Escucha princesa, papa quiere que te lleve a cenar a su casa esta noche, tú… ¿quieres? –la sonrisa en su rostro y sus preciosos ojos brillantes me contestan.

-¿Tú quieres llevarme?

-¿Qué si quiero? –la acerco a mí y la beso otra vez. No creo cansarme nunca de sus labios, de su sabor.

-Bien Edward, ya que insistes tanto –nos reímos antes que recoja mi celular y mis llaves de la cartera. Todavía tengo que terminar unos asuntos de la empresa

-¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

-Hoy salgo a las siete ¿está bien?

-Perfecto, todavía tengo que ter… -pero alguien me interrumpe con un pequeño grito agudo.

-¡Príncipe! –la niña que me recuerda a la princesa de Disney aparece corriendo con sus manos alzadas y una sonrisita extraña en el rostro.

No porque salga con Bella me van a gustar los _niños._

-¡Maggie ten cuidado cariño! –Bella se agacha a ella y la carga pues venia corriendo.

-¡Príncipe! –me mira pestañeando rápidamente. –Te extrañe

Bella me observa esperando que actúe -¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Ah… pues hola –digo luego de pensar en algo capaz de responder.

-¡Hola príncipe! –trato de sonreír, pero no lo consigo. Esta _sucia, _tiene pintura en la cara y migajas de galleta en la ropa.

-Bells tengo que irme a trabajar. Ya sabes, llegue tarde y…

-No te preocupes. ¿Te espero a las siete? –asiento con la cabeza y le doy un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Worales! Te dio un beso Bella. El príncipe te dio un beso ¿Se van a casar? –ella comienza a saltar en los brazos de Bella y a dar unos pequeños aplausos.

Bella responde, -Maggie él es mi novio

-¡Oh! Ahora eres… ¡Una princesa! ¡Bella eres una princesa! –grita emocionada como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo continente.

-Ella es la que es la princesa. Yo soy el sapo –comento viendo a Bella a los ojos. Luce más que preciosa. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo todo un _gay._

-¡¿Cómo en la princesa y el sapo?! –no entiendo bien a que se refiere pero ella le contesta que no. Que yo realmente soy un príncipe. –Ya lo sabía Bells. Él es un príncipe

**/ / / / / / **

-Carlisle me conto que están saliendo. No saben cuan emocionada estoy –mama no nos saluda, en cuanto abre la puerta abraza a Bella y nos hace entrar a la casa.

-¡Chicos bienvenidos! –Papa me abraza y seguido abraza a Bella –Bienvenida a la familia

-Gracias –contesta ella abochornada.

-Estoy saliendo con Bella –susurro a pesar de que ya lo saben

-Se nota, cariño –mama toma de la mano a Bella y nos guía a la cocina –ahora chicos quiero que cenemos y me cuenten todo. ¿Todo empezó en la boda de Alice?

¿Tan notorios fuimos esa noche?

-De hecho –comienza a contar Bella –todo empezó cuando Edward decidió aprender a usar la palabra mágica

-¿La palabra mágica? –pregunta papa sin comprender

-Es una larga historia –digo seguido de un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

*****¿COMO ESTAN? AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO LUEGO DE UNA LARGA ESPERA… COMO VEN, NUESTRO EDWARD ESTA CAYENDO ANTE LOS DULCE ENCANTOS DE BELLA... ME GUSTARIA MUCHISIMO SABER QUE PIENSAN DE EDWARD… NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES *****

"_Hay que tener fe en uno mismo. Ahí reside el secreto. Aun cuando estaba en el orfanato y recorría las calles buscando qué comer para vivir, incluso entonces, me consideraba el actor más grande del mundo. Sin la absoluta confianza en sí mismo, uno está destinado al fracaso." -Charles Chaplin_

**K.**


	14. C13:Llaves y coronas

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 13: Llaves y coronas**

**Pov. Edward**

_31 Septiembre_

-Hola Edward –Bella se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios. Esos besos que no importa cuántos haya tenido, nunca son sufiecientes. Siempre quiero y necesito más.

-Hola preciosa. Todo el día he estado esperando que den las tres para venir. –ella solo sonríe mientras me entrega la hoja de firmas.

Yo saco el sobre amarillo y se lo doy, para luego tomar la pluma negra.

-Estoy tan cansada. Hoy los niños están más inquietos que nada.

-¿Y por qué? –pregunto luego de dejar la hoja a un lado del sobre.

-No lo sé. Simplemente que hoy quieren estar de arriba abajo. ¿Te había contado que probablemente cierren la Casa Hogar?

-No. No lo habías hecho. ¿Por qué la cerrarían? ¿En qué les afecta? – ¿es que acaso el gobierno no se da cuenta de que si la cierran esos niños se quedarían en la calle?

-Había escuchado que querían enviar a niños a hogares temporales, en buenas familias y si es eso lo que van a hacer mientras buscan una familia permanente me parece bien. En una familia temporal podrían sentirse más a gusto y a la vez más en familia. Pero si lo que hacen es enviarles a un orfanato, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Allá hay tantos niños y tan pocos adultos, no se molestan en darles amor, ellos simplemente van y cumplen sus obligaciones.

-Escucha; todo va a salir bien. Todavía no sabemos si eso va a pasar o no. Así que no te preocupes de más ¿de acuerdo? –asiente una vez pero sé que realmente está preocupada y que nada de lo que yo le diga le va a ayudar a sentirse mejor.

Guarda la hoja de firmas y viene hacia mí para abrazarme.

-Te quiero Edward –ella se pone se puntillas y nos besamos de nuevo. La quiero también. En el tiempo que llevamos saliendo no hemos llegado más lejos que un "te quiero" pero yo, mierda, la necesito tanto.

Acaricio sus mejillas rojas con mis dedos y deposito ahí.

-¿Ya sabes que vamos a hacer mañana? –pregunta emocionada. ¡Rayos! No quiero que luego de decirle esto esa sonrisa se borre.

-Escucha princesa, voy a viajar con papa a California por algo de la empresa, regreso en dos o tres días ¿está bien? –desde que somos novios no ha habido un solo día en que no venga por ella y luego vayamos a hacer algo. Cenar. Cine o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

Ella me mira pensativa unos cuantos segundos pero luego se voltea y me sonríe.

-Está bien. Te quiero

**/ / / / / / / **

Salgo de la oficina listo para ir a recoger la maleta al apartamento porque el vuelo sale a las 12AM y hay que estar puntuales en el aeropuerto.

Entro al elevador y poco después papa entra también.

-¿Fuiste a la Casa Hogar? –su sonrisa socarrona sabe muy bien la respuesta. ¿Cuándo no he ido desde que salgo con Bella? Ahora, que vaya todos los días no significa que entre. Mucho menos que hable con los… _niños._

-Ya sabes que sí. No sé porque lo preguntas. –las puertas del elevador se abren y ambos salimos de ahí para luego despedirnos de la recepcionista. Es la única que queda en la planta de abajo.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a California? Tu presencia no es de vida o muerte –papa abre su coche y yo me quedo parado al lado del mío. Nuestros autos están estacionados juntos.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre voy a los viajes de la empresa ¿Por qué no iría esta vez? –me mira enfadado, o tal vez decepcionado. No veo la diferencia.

-Mañana es 1 –sé que maña es primero, sino fuera así hoy no hubiera dejado el cheque para la Casa Hogar.

-Ya se.

-Edward…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente hace un mes?

-¿El ultimo de agosto? Salí con Bella como siempre.

-Al día siguiente

-El primero de septiembre Bella y yo… -me quedo callado. Soy un imbécil -¡Mierda! ¡Malísima mierda! –golpeo mi coche con el brazo, y aunque me duele lo dejo pasar –Mañana cumplidos dos meses.

-No me digas –repone papa burlón. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer; para las chicas un aniversario es importante. No tienes idea de cuánto. Los hombres somos más dejados en ese aspecto.

Sube a su auto y se va. No entiendo bien cómo es que lo olvide. Hace un mes también lo hubiera olvidado de no ser porque mama dijo que podría llevarla al Masa Time Warner Center, un restaurante japonés; lo sugirió dos días antes. Pero esta vez no dijo nada. Y yo no me acorde.

Mierda.

**/ / / / / / / /**

-Gracias Alice. Te debo una

-¡¿Una?! –Grita al otro lado del teléfono -¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir esos boletos? No me debes una. Me debes muchas; y que conste que solo lo hago por Bells ¿he?

-Ya sé que lo haces por ella. Y te lo agradezco

-Bien. ¿Ya compraste su regalo?

-Ya lo tengo Allie. Solo no te pongas más histérica ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno. Solo no te vuelva s olvidar de tu aniversario, tontín. –cuelga el teléfono.

-¡Adelante! –Grito al escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta-

-¿Señor Cullen? Ya llego su pedido– Heidi entra con su singular cara de odio y deja una caja de Tiffany's en el escritorio

En cuanto lo vi, supe que debía de ser para Bella. De _nadie _más.

-Necesito que me hagas una reservación –le digo antes de que salga por la puerta.

-¿Para dónde y para cuándo?

-Para hoy. Y aquí –le extiendo el folleto que acaba de imprimir. Abre sus ojos sorprendida.

-Hare todo lo que pueda

-No harás todo lo que puedas. Lo harás ¿entiendes?

-Si señor –y se da la media vuelta. Esta vez no me sorprende cuando azota la puerta con fuerza.

No he hablado con Bella desde ayer que estuve con ella en la Casa Hogar. Me ha mandado un mensaje deseándome suerte en el viaje; pero no le he contestado. Ya que ella supone que estoy en California puedo usar eso a mi favor. Sorprendiéndola.

Guardo el regalo en el asiento trasero y los boletos en mi cartera. La reservación está hecha, luego de unos buenos gritos y uno que otro soborno.

Conduzco en silencio y con los nervios comiéndome. ¿Y si está enojada? O peor aún, ¿Qué pasa si ya hizo planes para hoy?

No que bajo de mi automóvil. Me quedo ahí por más de media hora hasta que sale.

Trae el cabello en ondas (que es como más gusta) y con un suave vestido color durazno que la hace verse mucho mucho mucho más que bonita. Exquisita. Hermosa. Sin embargo, toda su hermosura no combina con el rostro que tiene; ella no está sonriente y sus ojos tampoco brillan.

Me bajo del auto rápidamente y la cojo por el brazo, causando que de un grito de pánico.

-¡Edward! –luego de calmarse sonríe. Sonríe de esas sonrisitas que a mí me gustan. Me abraza, rodeándome con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. –Te extrañe

-Hola princesa –le tomo el rostro y la beso. Pensando que desde hace dos meses estos labios son míos. Únicamente míos.

-Pensaba que ibas a ir a California

-Ese era el plan

-¿Pero?

-Tenemos un aniversario que celebrar ¿no es así? –golpea mi brazo suavemente y de nuevo deposita sus labios sobre los míos.

-¡Te acordaste! Ayer no tenías ni idea

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, completamente avergonzado. Ella me conoce bien –Bueno, era para darte una sorpresa

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! –comenta divertida a sabiendas que es una mentira

-¿Entonces me acompaña bella dama?

-¿A dónde?

-Sorpresa señorita, sorpresa.

Bella me cuenta de su día. De que una compañera falto y tuvo que cubrir el turno de ella para que los niños no estuvieran solos.

-Llegamos –abro la puerta de su coche. Lo sé, yo no recuerdo bien cuando empecé a hacerlo pero lo hago. Lo estoy haciendo. Estoy tratando de convertirme en el príncipe que ella merece.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Saco los boletos de mi cartera y entramos. Compramos comida y nos sentamos en los lugares asignados. Por un momento agradezco que Alice conozca a casi todo Nueva York; sin ella no hubiera conseguido los boletos.

-¿Un musical en Brodway?

-Exacto. El musical de los miserables. –se ríe y me besa rápido.

-Has puesto atención.

-Yo pongo atención a cada cosa que sale de tus labios –se sonroja y la atraigo a mi pecho justo a tiempo para empezar a verlo.

Bella me ha contado lo mucho que le gusta el libro de Los miserables. Y lo mucho que le había gustado la película. Así que mientras buscaba algo que hacer para hoy, encontré este musical.

Mientras ella se ríe, le beso el cabello. Y en el momento en que algunas lágrimas comienzan a surgir le limpio el rostro y la beso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Sí. –me besa y se vuelve a recostar en mí.

Maldita sea. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente estaría en un bar ligando. Nada de eso se compara con Bella en mi pecho, dándole besos de vez en cuando. Riendo. ¡Es un encanto!

Salimos tomados de las manos, levanto su mano y le doy un beso en la palma.

-¿Sabías que los besos en las manos significan admiración y ternura? –me pregunta acompañado de un pestañeo.

-Te admiro princesa.

-¿A mí? –me mira con la ceja alzada.

-Sí. Te admiro porque soportas estar rodeado de niños todo el día. Te admiro porque piensas en los demás a cada instante. Te admiro porque perdonas y no guardas rencor. Pero te admiro aún más, porque me soportas y todavía luego de dos meses aun me quieres contigo.

-Edward –se pone de puntillas y nos besamos. Pausadamente. Sin presiones y sin importar que estamos afuera del teatro con la gente saliendo. Eso no importa cuando la tomo por la cintura y me dejo llevar por su sabor, por su aroma.

-Te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti

Cuando entramos al restaurante y luego de dar mi nombre nos asignan una mesa junto a la ventana.

-La vista es preciosa –susurra con las lágrimas en los ojos

-Es bonita. Tu eres preciosa –me sonríe mientras toma asiento y mira admirada el puente de Brooklyn

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el River Café.

-¡Vaya!

Cenamos tranquilos, mirando las luces y los paisajes bellos. De vez en cuando tomo su mano para besarla.

-Voy a darte tu regalo –le digo luego de que terminamos de cenar.

-¡Yo primero! –grita emocionada. –Pedí tu regalo por Internet y me lo llevaron hoy a la Casa Hogar. Así que la próxima, no me hagas esto ¿Qué tal y lo dejo en casa?

-No me tienes que regalar nada, princesa.

-Claro que tengo, Edward. Claro que tengo –abre su bolsa y saca una caja -Había pensado en que podía regalarte. Pero no necesitas nada, la verdad…

-Te necesito a ti –la interrumpo.

-Así que… supuse que podía darte esto. Que tiene un significado simbólico –saco una pequeña cajita y me la entrego.

Al abrirla me encontré con unas mancuernas* de plata en forma de llave. Los gire entre mis manos.

-Son preciosos cariño

-Edward, es una llave porque… sé que el buen chico está saliendo. Es la llave a la nueva vida que estas experimentando. Entiendo que todo sea muy distinto a como vivías antes. Pero, solo espero que esto que estamos pasando juntos, sea especial para ti.

Mi niña.

-Por supuesto que lo es; es lo más especial que he tenido antes, y créeme cuando te digo que esto es muy diferente. Es todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ¿sabes qué? Me encanta mi nueva vida contigo. Me encanta cariño.

-Te quiero –nos besamos un buen rato antes de que fuera capaz de sacar mi regalo.

Le entregue la cajita azul a Bella, a la espera de que lo abriera.

-Veamos

Pronto saco su colgante. Admirándolo.

-Edward… gracias. Es hermoso.

-Es la corona de la princesa. Déjame te lo pongo –ella levanto su cabello para que pudiera abrocharle la cadena de plata que tenía un hermoso dije en forma de corona.

Bella coloco sus manos sobre su colgante y lo acaricio. Parecía realmente emocionada con el gesto. ¡Punto para Edward!

-Bella…

-¿Si?

-Créeme cuando te digo que nunca antes he dicho esto; ni a mama. Pero… princesa te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una sonrisa involuntaria se coló en su rostro. Yo nunca había tenido la necesidad de decirlo. No hasta hoy. No hasta ella.

-Yo también te amo Edward. Te amo –pronto la tuve en mi regazo. Y mientras nos besábamos y acariciaba su cabello podíamos admirar la ciudad que era testigo de lo enamorado (idiotamente enamorado) que estaba de ella.

* * *

*****¡HOLA! ¿COMO VEN? NUESTRO CHICO DIJO LAS DOS PALABRAS ¿NO HAN ESTADO MUY MONOS EN SU CITA? CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA ME ENCNATARIA LEERLOS Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES MUCHO POR SU APOYO, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE PONE LEER SUS REVIEWS.**

"_¡Oh amor _poderoso_¡ Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia." -William Shakespeare_

**K. **


	15. C14:De hombre a patán, de padre a hijo

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 14: De hombre a patán, de padre a hijo **

**Pov. Edward**

Canción recomendada: Apologize –One Republic

_6 meses después. Marzo._

El lugar ya me parece familiar cuando me estaciono y llamo a la puerta. Todo parece irse acomodando, y aunque aún no me atreva a conocer a los niños (a excepción de Maggie, claro está) la casa hogar no resulta ser tan mala.

No cuando tu novia trabaja ahí.

Llevamos ocho meses juntos, y a pesar de que ha habido ocasiones en que ambos hemos estado en desacuerdo en alguna cosa, siempre lo resolvemos. O tal vez yo ceda solo para poder besarla. Sí, soy un marica.

Ahora entiendo al resto. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Edward Cullen enamorado? ¡Bastante!

Cada vez voy familiarizándome más con el carácter de Bella, con sus gestos. Cuando frunce el ceño es que o no le pareció lo que le dijiste o no ha entendido. Cuando abre sus ojos desmesuradamente quiere decir que está sorprendida y cuando pestañea rápidamente es cuando quiere que la bese. Y aunque Charlie aun sea vea reacio a que salga con su hija… él está cediendo un poco, sobre todo luego de la charla "Hombre-patán" como el mismo la nombro.

**FLASHBACK**

_Pase por Bella a las diez de la mañana ya que ambos iríamos a la cabaña de sus padres en Finger Lakes* solo que ellos ya tenían tres días allá y nosotros apenas íbamos, pues por el trabajo no podíamos quedarnos tanto. Nos quedaremos solo el fin de semana y eso porque una tal Sarah se ofreció a cubrir su turno_

_-Te aseguro que te va a encantar, amor. A mí siempre me ha gustado ir –me dijo Bella abrazando sus rodillas desde el asiento de al lado. Llevaba un muy buen rato conduciendo -¡Por cierto! Rosalie me llamo esta tarde para decirme que quería que la visitáramos. George nos extraña_

_-¿Le dijiste que íbamos a salir?_

_-¡Aja! Pero me hizo prometer que los visitaríamos en cuanto llegáramos –Rosalie había cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de George, ahora quería que toda la familia estuviera junta todo el tiempo. Su única familia eran sus padres que estaban en Montreal, Canadá. _

_-Bien. Iremos a Búfalo en cuanto lleguemos, aunque ya sabes que odio ir a su casa _

_-Me gusta más que la anterior –comento Bella bajando la ventanilla del auto, pero volviendo a subir cuando un terrible olor entro por la ventanilla._

_-Antes estaba a solo treinta minutos de mi apartamento y su casa era normal. No como la de ahora que parece un parque de diversiones._

_-Edward, ellos solo quieren hacer feliz a George_

_-Lo sé –susurro, pensando en la pesadilla que me espera a mi regreso. Por unos minutos pienso en quedarme en la cabaña de mis suegros. Siempre que vamos tanto Emmett como Bella me obligan a jugar con el pequeño George. Rose en cambio, quiere mantenerme lo más lejos posible de su "adorado bebito."_

_Cuando llegamos Renne ya está en la entrada dando unos pequeños saltitos. _

_-¡Mi pequeña bebe! Como te había extrañado –Bella la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hola mami, solo fueron tres días. _

_-Para mí fueron como tres años cariño. ¿Y tú Edward? ¿Qué no piensas saludarme?_

_La cabaña resulto más grande y cómoda de lo que pensaba, y aunque Charlie no me permitió dormir en el mismo cuarto que Bella, ella y yo nos desvelamos el primer día en la sala de estar viendo películas._

_Para la mañana siguiente mientras todos desayunábamos Charlie se puso de pie y puso su brazo en mi hombro._

_-Sígueme Edward. Vamos a hablar –Bella levanto el rostro claramente nerviosa pero algo vio en su padre que hizo que lo dejara pasar._

_-¿A hablar? _

_-En efecto Edward _

_Ambos salimos de la cabaña y llegamos al lago donde ambos nos sentamos. Aún era muy temprano así que había poca gente, el parecía muy tranquilo y yo realmente esperaba lucir igual que él. No quería parecer como un cachorro temblando, aunque por dentro así me sentía._

_-No voy a darle vueltas al asunto Edward. ¿Amas a mi hija? –su pregunta me sorprendió un poco al principio. _

_Pero sin titubear respondí –Muchísimo. Sí._

_-Bien. Escucha yo llamo a esto una charla "Hombre-Patán" un día mi suegro que en paz descanse hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando decidí que quería salir con Renne. Así que jure que cuando mi hija saliera con un chico haría lo mismo. La diferencia era que yo no tenía fama de mujeriego…_

_-Sé que he cometido un par de errores en mi vida pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Lo estoy haciendo, lo hago porque sé que ella merece lo mejor._

_-Bien. Más te vale. Ella es mi pequeña princesita; yo estuve ahí cuando nació y he estado con ella en cada cumpleaños y en cada primer día de clases. Quiero que sepas que necesitaras mucho más de lo que estás haciendo para que yo crea que eres merecedor de mi nena. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_-Absolutamente. Le aseguro que un día me ganare su confianza_

_-Eso espero muchacho y ni se te ocurra hacerle daño porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ella._

_-Y yo también._

_-Me alegra oír eso –Charlie se puso de pie pero antes de continuar, se giró hacia mí y dijo –Y si toda va bien, un día tú también podrás tener esta charla, solo que en esa ocasión no serás el patán… creo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Adelante Señor Cullen -Leah abrió la puerta de la casa hogar y yo entre enseguida con un sobre en mano.

-Hola Leah, ¿esta Bella?

-Ella ahora viene –me dice mientras veo los sofás nuevos color caoba y las paredes de colores pero esta vez de un buen color y no uno deslavado. El escritorio parecía mucho más fuerte y nuevo que el de mi oficina lo cual me agradaba. Los fondos realmente estaban sirviendo de algo, y sabrá Dios que más habrán hecho en la zona de los niños pues aunque fuera ahora, no sabría cómo había lucido antes.

-Hola campeón –Bella aparece justo un segundo después y me besa en los labios

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal vas?

-Bien. Perfectamente, de hecho. Los niños han estado muy contentos el día de hoy. Lo cual me viene muy bien porque eso también me pone alegre –le sonrió y la beso de nuevo antes de darle el sobre.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Edward, y te amaría más si me haces el honor de firmar el papelito con la fecha.

-Un honor mi bebe

Dejo la pluma en la lapicera luego de firmar pero antes de ser capaz de despedirme de Bells escucho unos suaves grititos.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! –Maggie llega corriendo y rápidamente abraza mis piernas.

-He… hola Maggie –aun me siento incomodo cerca de ella, y no creo que eso sea capaz de cambiar muy pronto.

-Hola príncipe. Te extrañe –levanta su rostro y me deja ver sus ojitos azules. Tan sinceros y puros.

-Vaya –es lo único que soy capaz de contestar.

Bella camina hacia el otro lado del escritorio y toma a Maggie de la mano.

-Pequeña, ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar? ¿Quieres? –su rostro se ilumina y comienza a saltar y aplaudir absolutamente emocionada. Su mirada puesta en mi me pone nervioso, espera algo de mí.

-¿_Pode_ venir el príncipe?

Mis ojos se abren. ¡Rayos! Bella no contesta, simplemente me mira esperando que yo responda.

-Yo…

-¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! –pestañea rápido y hace un puchero con sus labios. Sus ojos suplicantes me hacen incapaz de negarme.

-Bien –digo y nada más decirlo, me arrepiento.

-¡Sígueme! –grita emocionada y corriendo hacia una habitación.

-¿Esa niña es una bruja? –Bella se sorprende por mi pregunta, y me golpea suavemente en el brazo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella me hipnotizo con esos ojitos –le digo a lo que Bella ríe

-Para nada campeón, ella no te hipnotizo. Es solo que es tan adorable que uno no puede decirle que no. Por cierto… gracias. ¿Sabes cuánto disfrutan ellos teniendo una visita?

-No. No lo sé, pero creo que lo averiguare.

Los niños parecen estar limpios y lucen emocionados por que este allí a pesar de que no soy un buen compañero de juegos y eso me sorprende.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta una niña con trenzas y un oso de peluche en las manos.

-Edward Cullen.

-¡Oh! Yo soy Teresa y me dicen Tere

-Ok

Y es que a pesar de que lo intento no soy capaz de responder más que simples monosílabas cuando alguien me pregunta algo.

-¡Ven! Mira esto –un niño jala mi mano y me lleva al resbaladero donde me piden que este al final para cacharlos.

El tiempo pasa demasiado lento para mi gusto y cuando siente que llevo unas veinte horas, realmente llevo a penas cuarenta y cinco minutos nada más.

Maggie salta emocionada con sus amigas y con unas muñecas en las manos mientras que otros niños realizan unas pinturas en la mesita de al lado, con pinceles, cartulinas y botes de pintura de colores brillosos.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos a _pinta_? –pregunta un niño chiquito con el cabello demasiado cortito.

-Vale –después de todo sentarte en el piso y pintar suena más atractivo que estar saltando y cargando niños sudados ¿no?

Estamos sentados en el piso y uno de los niños me pasa una cartulina blanca y un pincel.

-Pinta un _calo _

-¿Un qué? –pregunto sin comprender

-_Un calo. Que hace run run run _

-¿Un carro?

-Aja, eso es lo que dije –el niño continua con su pintura y yo trato de pintar algo aunque la verdad no soy bueno en esto.

Busco a Bella que está sentada en una banquita jugando a las muñecas con dos niñas. Se ve paciente y alegre, no entiendo como aguanta esto todos los días.

Es entonces cuando toda mi paciencia se va por la borda… el niño de al lado toma el bote de pintura con sus manos pero mientras trataba de ponerse de pie él se mueve y deja caer el bote sobre mí, ensuciándome de color rosa por todas partes.

Nadie pide disculpas, al contrario todos se echan a reír. Sé que si no me voy en este momento puedo decir muy malas palabras al niño, así que me levanto y entro al baño cogiendo una servilleta para lavarme.

-Ese color te queda muy guay –dice Bella desde la puerta. El color no se quita, por lo visto será necesario cambiarme de traje. Mierda. Grandísima y absoluta mierda.

-No le veo nada gracioso Bella –salgo de la Casa Hogar echando humo por las orejas y no soy capaz de entrar a mi auto todo sucio de rosa, así que llamo a un taxi y mientras me subo llamo a Eleazar.

-¿Eleazar? Ven a la casa hogar por mi auto…

-¿Está bien señor Cullen?

-Sí, solo que he sufrido un accidente y me he ensuciado. ¡Ven por el auto ya! Y lo quiero en mi apartamento ¡Muévete!

**/ / / / / / **

Entro a mi apartamento y me doy un baño, completamente furioso. ¿Cómo Bella pudo burlarse de algo así? No le veo el lado divertido ¡Ese niño me ensucio! El maldito niño hizo una travesura y lo único que recibió fue un par de risas secundadas por sus compañeros.

Cuando salgo al estacionamiento mi Lamborgini ya está allí con Eleazar a un lado extendiéndome las llaves. Se las arrebato de la mano y me voy.

Entro a la oficina de papa ignorando por completo a su secretaria que asegura que está en una llamada importante.

-Escucha bien, ¡No vuelvo a pararme en esa maldita Casa Hogar! ¡¿Escuchas?! –mi padre frunce el ceño y levanta su mano diciéndome que debo esperar

-¿Puedo hablarte más tarde? Tengo que atender un asunto Billy… claro, claro. Hasta pronto. –cuelga el teléfono y me voltea a ver, claramente furioso. -¿Qué es eso que decías Edward?

-Que no voy a regresar a la Casa Hogar, eso.

-¿Y se permite saber por qué? ¿Es por Bella? ¿Lo han dejado?

-No. Es porque no soporto a esos jodidos niños que…

-¡Edward! No voy a permitir que hables así de ellos ¿entiendes?

-¡Es la verdad maldita sea! –y me voy azotando la puerta. Cabreado. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan enojado. Tal vez solo era un traje pero... solo de acordarme ¡Idiotas!

Mi celular marca seis llamadas perdidas de Bella pero no se las regreso. No.

Cuando estoy a punto se subirme al auto, mi padre llega tomándome por el brazo.

-Sígueme a casa. Tú y yo vamos a hablar. –dice empujándome al auto.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas…

-Te estoy diciendo que te veo en casa, y más te vale que vayas o voy a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo niño

-No soy un niño –comento apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué todos creen que soy un inútil? Soy más hábil en los negocios que nadie, soy el vicepresidente de Cullen Inc por mi propio mérito. Papa me obligo a empezar de lo más abajo… yo me he ganado mi puesto y aun así… la gente piensa que no soy capaz de hacer algo bien.

-Entonces pruébalo.

Cuando llego a la sala de estar mis padres están en el sofá, serios y con el semblante triste. Mi mama está llorando y eso me rompe.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mama? –le grito a papa enfurecido.

-Nada Edward, es solo… ¿puedes darle un abrazo a mama? –me pregunta ella sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto sin entender.

-Cariño, por favor.

Me siento junto a ella en el sofá y la abrazo sin ser capaz de entender de qué quieren hablar conmigo y porque mi madre llora como si alguien hubiera muerto; a menos que alguien…

-¿Paso algo? –cuestiono asustado porque haya sucedido algo grave.

-Te amo bebe –dice limpiándose con un clínex

-Lo sé –contesto como siempre que ella me dice que me ama o que soy importante para ella. No es que yo no lo sienta pero me evito decirlo en voz alta.

-Bien Edward, vamos a hablar de algo importante –mi padre toma la mano de mama y continua –te amamos y eso nunca va a cambiar. Lo que te vamos a decir nunca cambiara nada, nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Sabes cuánto deseaba llenar esta casa de bebes? –mama me acaricia la mejilla. –Ya teníamos a Emmett pero yo deseaba más bebes, deseaba correr detrás de un montón de niños y decirles cuanto los amo… pero mi parto fue complicado y ya no pude embarazarme así que tanto tu papa como yo empezamos los trámites de adopción… de ti

Y es como una bala como si toda tu vida estuviera bien y de pronto alguien apareciera con una pistola en mano y te arrancara de la vida. No soy… no son mis padres. Y hasta ahora les interesa decirme que no lo soy.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Me embarace, cuando tenías tres años. Yo… no sé cómo paso. Me habían dicho que por mi parto sería imposible volver a tener bebes… no sé cómo paso.

-Edward que no tuvieras nuestra sangre nunca fue impedimento para amarte como a uno de nuestros hijos. Nunca hicimos distinciones.

-¿A no? –me limpio el rostro, tratando de no llorar porque realmente no quiero hacerlo. No frente a ellos, me pongo la cara entre las manos y trato de tranquilizarme. Mama o Esme, pone una mano en mi hombro, pero la alejo.

-¡No! No quiero saber nada… Yo… ¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto?! Siempre viví en una mentira… ¡Una absoluta mentira! No soy nada suyo ¡Nada!... ¿No se arrepintieron de adoptarme luego de que nació Alice?... ¿O lo hicieron antes?

-Edward cariño…

-¡No! No me interesa, no quiero saber. ¿Saben qué? ¡Los odio! Odio sus mentiras que no les importo decirme cada día... ¡Cada maldito día! Pero más odio su cinismo, cada que me llamaban "hijo"… hubiera preferido NUNCA haber entrado a esta familia –no puedo luchar contra las lágrimas de furia que aparecen en mis mejillas y salgo. Sin importarme el ver a mis pa…. A Esme y a Carlisle llorando.

Porque es lo menos que se merecen.

Mi infancia, toda mi vida cambia en una noche. Una noche que se dignan en decir "Hey creo que no te hemos dicho que eres adoptado" ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué mentir y ocultar tantas mierdas? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué adoptarme? Y quererme meter en su familita de mierda… cuando la verdad es que nunca lo seria.

Conduzco hasta _su _casa; pasándome unos semáforos en rojo y sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar. La sirvienta abre la puerta, pero yo subo corriendo las escaleras aunque ella grita que primero debe avisarle a la señorita. Pero luego de ver mis lágrimas y mis ojos rojos, me deja subir.

Cuando abro la puerta veo a Bella apoyada en el buro leyendo. Levanta su vista y una máscara de angustia aparece al verme entrar.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –me toma de los hombros y besa mis ojos. Ella es todo lo que necesito, Dios. Sin ella probablemente en estos momentos estaría tirándome de un puente.

-Soy adoptado –y no pregunta nada, no trata de indagar en el tema. Solo me deja recostarme con ella y limpiar mis lágrimas, me abraza durante toda la noche mientras mis sollozos van a apagándose.

Simplemente ya no sé dónde pertenezco.

* * *

*****ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO VEN MUCHAS VECES EL MUNDO NOS TIENE SORPRESAS PREPARADAS. ¿QUE PIENSAS QUE VAYA A PASAR CON EDWARD LUEGO DE ESTO? ¡NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES! BESOS*****

_"La rueda es el símbolo de la vida. Creemos avanzar cuando nos movemos, y cuando la rueda da la vuelta completa, nos encontramos en el mismo sitio." -Vicente Blasco Ibáñez. _

**K.**


	16. C15:Y el puzzle se rompe

**Creciendo el amor en mi corazón**

**Capítulo 15: Y el puzzle se rompe**

**Pov. Edward**

Es la segunda vez que despierto en esta habitación, con las paredes lilas, un mueble repleto de libros y hojas de colores por todas partes. Una ventana junto al sofá mostrando la aparición del Sol.

Pero hay una pequeña diferencia; la primera vez que desperté aquí estaba irradiando felicidad, la chica que quería acababa de darme una segunda oportunidad, me había aceptado y había aceptado salir conmigo.

Ese día recuerdo haber sentido que por fin sentía que formaba parte de un lugar, que era importante para el mundo.

Hoy… no pertenezco a nada ni nadie.

Todo en lo que creía resulto no ser más que una mentira, todo lo confiaba era en verdad mis verdaderos enemigos y lo que pensé amar he empezado a odiar.

Todos los momentos felices que un día llegue a vivir y que pensé que formaba parte… no fueron más que una farsa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_El pequeño George por fin había llegado al mundo y toda la familia estaba emocionada y con ganas de consentir al bebe con todo tipo de cosas. _

_-¿Me ayudas a bajar los regalos, amor? –me pregunto Bella mientras me estacionaba en el jardín de la casa de mi hermano y mi cuñada. Habíamos quedado en hacer una comida para festejar el primer mes de George y de despedirnos de la casa; pues Rosalie y Emmett querían mudarse a una nueva en Búfalo donde el niño tuviera más espacio para correr y jugar._

_-Claro ¿Estas segura que todo eso es para el niño? Yo solo traigo los trajecitos que te pedí que compraras -le digo pensando en lo asustado que me había puesto cuando Bella llamo esa mañana preguntando que regalo le llevaría. Le conteste preguntando: "¿Hay que llevar uno"?_

_-Y eso está muy bien, un bebe siempre necesita de mucha ropa_

_-Teniendo una tía como Alice, lo dudo_

_Bella había traído dos cajas con juguetes y una bolsa con zapatitos, yo por otro lado traía mi bolsa de regalo dorado con la ropa del niño._

_-¡Bella! Que gusto verte –Rosalie la saludo con un fuerte abrazo y nos invitó a pasar, pues por estar en enero el frio era insoportable_

_-También me alegro de verte Rose, ¿Dónde está el principito? _

_-Adentro, ya sabes que no quiero que se enferme –rodo los ojos y luego me abrazo –y tu hijo del demonio, más te vale mantenerte alejado de mi niño, no quiero correr riesgo y que le pase algo_

_-Oh niña no te preocupes no tengo intención de acercarme a ese bicho que tienes –su mano se estampo fuertemente sobre mi mejilla y frunciendo el ceño me dijo_

_-Hijo de puta_

_Sonreí._

_-¡Hermanita! –Alice corrió a abrazar a Bella quien la recibió gustosa_

_-Hola Alice, pensé que no ibas a venir…_

_-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo me iba a perder esta reunión?... ¡Oh! ¡Edward! –sus labios se estamparon con fuerza sobre mi mejilla –Te extrañaba tanto –susurro en mi oído -¿Te cuento hago? ¡Soy tan feliz con Jasper! No tienes ni idea… -continuo contándome aun pegada a mí y a pesar de sus altos tacones su rostro llegaba a la altura de mi cuello._

_-Me alegro Alice, ¿sabes que si te hace daño solo debes decirlo? _

_-Por supuesto hermanito, pero Jasper jamás hará algo así _

_-¿Qué yo que? –pregunto Jasper luego de saludar a Bella._

_-Nada mi amor –Alice me abrazo una vez más antes de correr junto a él._

_Emmett giro a Bella entre sus brazos y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo (no sabía dónde poner su felicidad) mis padre llegaron una horas después de nosotros y saludaron entusiasmados a Bella y a mí. _

_Justo después de que mama y Bella pusieran la comida al horno que según Bells me dijo eran tomates cherrys horneados con beicon; (una de mis comidas favoritas) las mujeres regresaron a la sala de estar mientras la comida se horneaba y luego apareció Rosalie con un bebe en brazos._

_-¡Adivinen quien acaba de despertar! –el niño era grande (aunque realmente tenía un mes y un par de días) supongo que había sacado a su padre, su poco cabello era castaño igual que mi hermano, pero toda la familia estaba feliz porque sus ojos eran azules como los de Rosalie._

_-¡Oh mi nieto! Dame que George quiere saludar a su abuela –mama cargo un rato al bebe mientras besaba su nariz _

_-Creo que lo llevaremos con nosotros al comedor. Podemos ponerlo en su moisés allá, la comida esta lista_

_Bella estaba sentada junto a mí y dejo que le robara un tomate que resulto saber muchísimo mejor de lo que creía. _

_-No puedo creer que Edward este con nosotros comiendo; hace unos meses eso hubiera sido imposible –dijo Emmett mientras repartía el pastel._

_-¡Cállate imbécil! _

_-¡Edward! No le grites así a tu hermano –me regaño mama –y Emmett, estoy seguro que Edward estaría aquí acompañándonos _

_-No es cierto, él está aquí porque está cambiando –decía Rosalie alimentando al pequeño monstruo –Está cambiando por Bella._

_-¡Si Bella! Gracias por traer de regreso a mi hermanito, yo sé que estaba ahí pero no quería salir._

_-Mi hijo merece todo lo que está recibiendo –continuo papa y yo no podía estar más avergonzado. Nada importo cuando Bella beso mis labios rápidamente y dijo _

_-Él es mi príncipe_

_Al regresar a la sala de estar, tanto Emmett como Rosalie decidieron comenzar a abrir los regalos que los tíos y los abuelos habían traído para un niño que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y que nunca recordaría haber recibido esos obsequios. _

_-Bells, ¿me cuidas a George? _

_Mi novia se levantó del sofá y acepto en sus brazos al pequeño y regreso a su lugar junto a mí mientras el tenia baba en su boca; Bella saco un clínex de su bolso y limpio su rostro._

_-Es tan bonito –susurro mirando embobada al monstruito._

_Y pensar que es mi sobrino._

_-¿No quieres que te pague una operación en los ojos, mi vida? –ella golpeo mi hombro absolutamente enojada y comenzó a prestar atención a los regalos_

_Emmett trato de ponerse una gorrita de colores que había traído Alice pero no le cupo más que en el puño, y Jasper tomo una fotografía para publicarla en Facebook_

_-Pondré, mi cuñado y su nueva compra. Creo que le quedara un poco grande –todos estallamos en risas ante en el comentario, incluido George que hizo un gorgoteo. Para ser un bebe resulto no ser tan llorón, gracias a Dios._

_-Necesito ir al baño, cuídalo Edward_

_-¿Qué? –pregunte desorbitado, pero fue demasiado tarde ella lo dejo en mis brazos y salió corriendo hacia el baño._

_El monstruito me miro a los ojos y parpadeo seguidamente como preguntándose quien era, y yo asustado y asqueado le mantuve la mirada._

_No soporto tanto y se puso a llorar, pero como toda la familia estaba metida en las bromas con los regalos del niño, nadie presto atención a excepción de mama que corrió a mí y lo tomo en brazos._

_-Mi pequeño Edward, ellos huelen tu inseguridad cariño. No debes tener miedo de que se caiga solo debes cogerlo adecuadamente_

_-No es eso mama… _

_-Un día te resultara más sencillo chiquito. ¿Ya te dije que eres la luz de mi vida? –me pregunto colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro_

_-Cada noche antes de que me mudara_

_-Bien. Solo espero que un día un bebito también sea la luz de la tuya_

_Bella regreso a mi lado y exigió cargar a George una vez más, aunque con su brazo izquierdo cogió mi mano. Y entonces sentí que podía acostumbrarme a todo esto: a mis hermanos con sus esposos bromeando y tomándose fotos, a mi sobrinito llorando porque lo carguen, a mis padres mirando todo con cariño y amor (como solo mama y papa son capaces de ver) y a mi Bella con un bebe en brazos._

_-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto acariciando mi brazo_

_-Me siento en un rompecabezas, que soy una pieza que por fin acaban de ensamblar en el lugar correcto_

_-Tu estas en el lugar correcto mi amor. Estas con tu familia y ese siempre será el lugar correcto_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Aún estoy acostado en la cama de Bella, bajo las cobijas siento un par de lágrimas desplazarse por mi mejilla pero me niego a retenerlas. No me gusta sentirme débil pero al mismo tiempo no me gusta hacerme el fuerte cuando me rompo por dentro.

No tengo idea de la hora y tampoco es como si me importara; no tengo un trabajo al que regresar ya que me niego a volver a ver a mi… no, a Carlisle (ahora debo recordar que ya no es más mi padre).

Alguien mueve la cobija a un costado y Bella se recuesta junto a mí con el cabello mojado y vestida.

Pasa su mano por mi mejilla, y me acurruco a ella como un niño pequeño. Ella no pregunto nada, no lo ha hecho y yo no he dicho nada porque no me había sentido preparado para hablar. Simplemente llegue y dije: _Soy adoptado_

Pero entonces es cuando con valentía comienzo a hablar, comienzo a decirle todo y aunque en algunos momentos siento que no puedo hablar mas, ella aprieta mi brazo con cariño y me obligo a continuar. No quiero guardarme nada.

Al terminar de contarle eso, Bella se abraza más a mí y pasamos un largo rato pegado el uno al otro. Sin decir nada, pero a la vez ella trasmitiendo mucha fuerza. Justo cuando más la necesito.

**/ / / / / / **

En mi segundo amanecer en el mismo día me vuelvo a encontrar solo en la cama pero luego al girarme mis ojos encuentran a Bella sentada en el sofá viendo el cielo. Mi corazón late.

-Leah cubrirá mi clase hoy en la Casa Hogar –dice sin verme –tu y yo vamos a desayunar –se pone de pie de un salto y toma la bandeja que hay en una mesita al final del sofá.

-Me alegro, porque no quiero moverme de esta cama en toda la vida

-¡Qué pena Edward! Porque no voy a faltar a la Casa Hogar para quedarme aquí, tú me vas a acompañar a un lugar ¿escuchas?

-Hoy no Bella. Hoy menos que nunca

-Si cariño, pero no te estoy preguntando

Bella toma el sándwich y un termo y me lo extiende

-De postre traje fruta picada y unas cuantas uvas.

-No tengo hambre

-Bien Edward; entonces te abriré la boca a la fuerza –y sin esperar ni un segundo me besa rudamente, me sorprende y no le respondo, justo cuando comienzo a hacerlo ella se aleja pero pone dos dedos entre mis dientes y por ahí mete una uva de otro plato. Me obligo a comerla luego de que ella saca sus dedos –Tengo muchas tácticas campeón, quieras o no te hare comer

Y por supuesto, lo logra.

El sándwich, el termo con jugo y las uvas desaparecen en cuestión de quince minutos y es entonces cuando Bella me jala del brazo para levantarme.

-¿Te bañas o te vas así?

-Bella hoy no…

-Bien, te vas así. Llamare a papa para que me ayude a bajarte. Está en el despacho –lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es ver a Charlie, pienso.

-Me daré un baño

-Genial –estampa sus labios sobre los míos –escúchame campeón, no voy a dejarte caer en una depresión ¿me oyes? Yo sé que es difícil de aceptar la verdad. La verdad duele a veces, pero siempre es mejor que la mentira aunque nos cause daño. Pero esto no tiene que cambiar nada, creciste con Esme y Carlisle; ellos te educaron y te han dado tan amor como es posible y Alice y Emmett jugaron contigo de niños y te han molestado, pero son tus hermanos y eso mi vida, va a seguir siendo así

-No. No cuando te enteras que realmente no formas parte de esa familia

-¿Y quién dice que no? ¿El no haber crecido en el vientre de Esme? Ellos te eligieron a ti entre miles de niños… ellos –pero ya no lo escucho porque cierro la puerta del baño y respiro. Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo.

No voy a llorar porque alguien que me mintió. No lo hare más.

**/ / / / / / **

No presto atención al camino, lo único que veo son gente pasando demasiado deprisa para prestarles más atención de lo que la velocidad del auto me permite.

Bella está sentada junto a mí en la parte de atrás del taxi (ella no conduce) y yo no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Probablemente hubiera terminado estampándonos contra un edificio. Aun me pregunto cómo fui capaz de conducir de la casa de mis padres a la casa de Bella, anoche.

Es Nueva York y el tráfico es absolutamente insoportable; el taxista un hombre calvo y gordo presiona el claxon con furia y grita por la ventana (ya no obscenidades porque Bella lo reprendió) pero si una que otra palabra un tanto desquiciante.

Recargo mi rostro contra la ventana cuando comenzamos a movernos, pero otra vez nos detenemos frente a un tienda _Playing forever, _la tienda a la que Carlisle nos traía a mí y a Emmett a comprar carros, aviones y barcos. Un niño salió tomado de la mano de su padre con una camioneta negra aun en su caja, lucia radiante y hablaba con su padre emocionado.

Me frustra, porque estoy seguro que yo muchas veces salí de esa tienda del mismo modo.

Nos detenemos frente a un edificio bardeado, con camiones blancos a los costados

-¿Cuánto es? –pregunta Bella

-Doce dolares –la dejo pagar porque ni yo mismo se dónde está mi cartera ¡Por Dios! Si no se ni dónde me encuentro yo.

Ella me toma de la mano y toca el timbre de la barda pero antes de preguntarle (de nueva cuenta) donde estamos una voz apagada contesta del otro lado

-Orfanato New York City, ¿Qué le podemos ayudar?

-Soy Isabella Swan, creo haber hablado con la señora Sue esta mañana.

-¡Oh claro! Ella nos dio la indicación, ahora mismo ira por usted.

Suena un pitido y la maquina deja de hablar. ¿Un orfanato? ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué ahora? Justo después de que me entero que…

Mierda. Ella planea algo.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí? –y no soy capaz de detener mi furia cuando hago esta pregunta.

-Las casas hogares son muy distintas a los orfanatos Edward. Y te voy a mostrar un par de cosas. ¿Te das cuenta de cuantos niños hay aquí? ¡Cientos! En la Casa Hogar no hay ni cincuenta. Es la primera diferencia, tú te darás cuenta del resto

-¿Y eso para qué? ¿Quieres que me lleve a medio orfanato a vivir a mi apartamento como pago por no haber tenido que crecer en uno?

-Yo no dije eso.

El portón se abre y una mujer de unos cincuenta y algo con una coleta en la cabeza y un traje gris nos hace pasar.

-Soy Sue Torres y estoy encantada de recibirla señorita Swan –la mujer besa a Bella en la mejilla y luego sacude mi mano.

-Gracias por recibirnos señora Torres, no la molestaría sino fuera importante

-Adelante, son bienvenidos

Sue nos guía a través de un jardín extenso donde se ven un par de niños jugando al fondo, pero rápidamente nos desplazamos hasta la entrada principal del edificio, que me hace retroceder a primer instancia con esa despampanante pintura negra y las enormes ventas de cristal, esto parece más una oficina que un lugar donde crían niños.

Nuestra primera parada es una pequeña recepción con una computadora moderna y una chica con las piernas sobre el escritorio y masticando chicle. Su cabellera roja totalmente alborotada y riendo mientras ve lo que parece ser un video.

-¡Victoria! –le grita Sue absolutamente molesta al verla de esa manera

-Señora Torres –ella baja las piernas del escritorio y nos mira avergonzada. No parece tener más de veinte años, y reconozco su voz. Es quien contesto a través de la máquina.

-Ellos son Isabella Swan y….

-Edward Cullen –termino por ella-

-Les daré un recorrido –dice Sue

-Entiendo. Un placer –del otro lado del mostrados sacude la mano de Bella y luego la mía –no se parecen en nada y por sus apellidos deduzco que no son familiares, ¡Diablos! Porque no me molestaría pasar toda la noche follando con alguien como tú –pero al decirlo no suena como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo, sino al revés como si ese hecho fuera absolutamente imposible.

Bueno lo es, tengo a mi novia al lado que frunce los labios.

-¡Victoria! Regresa a tu trabajo, señores síganme.

-¡Vamos Sue! ¿En México no te enseñaron que es "follar"? Estoy segura que lo sabes, tienes un hijo que es un absoluto dios.

-Como les decía, síganme –ella ignora el comentario de la chica quien se ríe desde el mostrados y levanta el dedo haciéndolo rodar alrededor de sien, diciendo "Sue está loca"

Bella se ríe suavemente y aprieta mi brazo

-Me da gusto saber que no nos parecemos o ella habría saltado sobre ti

El pasillo que recorremos tras Sue es angosto y como todo tiene una pintura demasiado "formal". Nos detenemos frente a la primera puerta color caoba con letras doradas que marca: CUNEROS.

-Aquí están algunos de los bebes creo que a esta hora deben estar en sus siesta. No hagan mucho ruido.

La habitación es grande y hay bebes por todos lados, al fondo del pasillo hay doy mujeres con audífonos y con una barra de chocolate en las manos. Lo sueltan, al igual que el chocolate al vernos entrar.

Un bebe llora y una de ella corre a cargarlo. Pero como es de esperarse el primer bebe despierta al resto y pronto la habitación es un llanto eterno.

-Sera mejor salir –la señora Torres abre la puerta y sale junto a Bella, pero yo no soy capaz de moverme de mi lugar, las dos mujeres no son suficientes… los niños lloran clamando que alguien los alce en brazos y no hay brazos suficientes para ellos. A ellas no parece importarles.

Pero yo un día estuve ahí. Llorando del mismo modo, y sabrá Dios si alguien me habrá cogido en brazos.

-¿Amor? –pregunta Bella que regresa a la habitación

-Sí, ya voy.

De regreso en el pasillo Bella me toma la mano y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

-Me parte el corazón verlos llorar

A mí también. Pero no lo digo en voz alta.

-Creo que tenemos suficiente por bebes ¿no creen? Los llevare con los adolescentes y luego iremos con los de 9. Cuando yo llegue a Nueva York, yo vengo de México –nos cuenta Sue al subir las escaleras –tenia a mi hijo de un año y entre a trabajar a un orfanato, yo siempre trate de ser la mejor mama para él. No tenía quien me lo cuidara así que me acompañaba. Ahora que ya está casado me dice que tiene suerte de haberme tenido, porque independientemente de mi trabajo nunca deje de decirle que lo amaba

No voy a llorar frente a ella. No lo hare frente a nadie, me esfuerzo en continuar caminando.

-Aquí están los adolescentes

Pero resulta que solo podemos sentarnos al fondo del salón en unas sillas vacías porque tiene clase de algebra y no podemos interrumpirla.

-¡No entiendo nada señorita Borton! ¿Puede explicar de nuevo? –dice uno de los muchachos de las primeras filas.

-¡¿No escuchaste Marcus?! ¡Ya explique! Presta atención la próxima vez. –Avienta su marcador sobre el escritorio y reparte unas hojas –Examen sorpresa.

-Señorita Borton pero yo no entendí –dice otra de las muchachas de al parecer unos 14 años.

-¿Y es mi problema niña? ¡Cállate y contesta el examen!

-¿Por qué no les explica…? –pero Sue interrumpe a Bella.

-Vamos con los niños estarán encantados de recibirlos –y sale demasiado deprisa por el salón.

Malditas ecuaciones, siempre atormentando la vida de los jóvenes. Como si nuestro deber en el mundo fuera encontrar el significado de "X" pero tuve a alguien demasiado bueno en los negocios que luego del trabajo no le importaba desvelarse hasta que entendiera el tema. Que aunque estuviera muerto de sueño, cogía una libreta y una pluma. Cuando por fin llegue con mi examen con una esplendorosa **A **me celebro llevándome al partido de los New York Jets contra los empacadores de Green Bay.

Y salgo del salón con la cabeza gacha y una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla.

-Los niños están en el jardín –la mayoría está en los columpios pero no hay suficientes para todos así que otros se obligan a correr por el patio.

Alejado del resto y mirando las nubes esta un niño.

Bella está charlando con una niña de coletas y Sue hace lo mismo con otra, así que me alejo hacia allá.

-Hey –susurro sin ser capaz de entablar una charla con un niño

El levanta su rostro, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos verdes. Me sonríe y me doy cuenta que no tiene un diente.

-Hola –y vuelve a recostarse en el césped

-¿Qué haces?

-Miro las nubes –dice señalándolas pero sin verme.

-¿Por qué no juegas con el resto?

-Antes lo intentaba, pero el tiempo del receso se acababa antes de que pudiera subirme a un juego, además nadie juega conmigo porque soy el más chiquito

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jeremiah

-Soy Edward

-Y entonces pensé que podía acostarme aquí a ver las nubes y encontrar figuras. Allí hay un oso. Recuéstate y lo veras -y eso hago. Me acuesto en el césped pero yo no me veo más que manchas blancas en el cielo azul.

-¿No te gustaría correr como al resto?

-Yo… me duele mi pie cuando corro mucho, así que solo puedo jugar en el resbaladero y los columpios. Pero siempre están ocupados.

-¿Tu pierna? ¿Ya se lo mencionaste a tus… a alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Nada…

-OK

Me doy cuenta que en mi mundo nunca me había tomado el tiempo para recostarme sobre césped a ver las nubes. De niño siempre estuve ocupado jugando con Emmett y molestando a Alice que al ponerse a llorar me arrepentía y la jalaba a mi regazo y hasta que le compraba un dulce no dejaba de llorar. Emmett solía burlarse de mí. Pero él siempre me dio el dinero para comprar las cosas. Digamos que nunca fui un buen ahorrador.

-¿Quieres un caramelo? –Me pregunta Jeremiah –Los tome de la cocina pero no me regañes… yo los pague

-¿A si? ¿Y cuánto te costaron?

-Deje mi carrito en la mesa antes de que la cocinera me viera. Mira –de su bolsillo derecho extrae dos pequeños caramelos coloridos. Toma –y me extiende uno.

-No… gracias pero ¿Por qué no lo comes tú?

El entonces levanta su rostro y me ve a los ojos

-¡¿Bromeas?! Siempre quise un amigo para compartir mis caramelos. Además un caramelo nunca sabe tan bien más que cuando lo compartes con alguien –el vuelve a extenderme un caramelo. Esta vez el más grande.

-¿Las cosas saben mejor cuando son compartidas? –pregunto tomando mi caramelo.

-Sí. ¿Tú te quedaras aquí? –pregunta

-No –y la respuesta no parece gustarle, pues baja su mirada con semblante triste.

-¿Te vas a ir amigo? –y me duele en el corazón darme cuenta de que le duele saber que no estaré aquí a pesar de que nos conocemos de escasos diez minutos.

-Me temo que si

-Eso está bien. Yo me acordare de ti cada vez que vea las nubes ¿harás lo mismo?

Y yo Edward Cullen estoy llorando por las palabras de un niño.

-Te lo prometo

-Genial

-¡Edward! –Grita Sue –la hora de la comida es en cinco minutos. Hay que ir al comedor ya. -Le digo que estoy listo en cinco minutos y me volteo a ver a Jeremiah de nuevo.

-Mira, haremos algo, yo te daré este anillo. Es un poco grande pero un día te quedara

-¿De veras? –pregunta sorprendido por el regalo

-De veras

-¡Vaya! Muchas gracias amigo

Me alejo agitando la mano. Es el anillo que Emmett me dio cuando tenía diez años. Lo encontró en el colegio debajo de un árbol y se lo mostro a papa, él lo llevo a un joyero que a su vez nos explicó valía mas de 2500 dólares. Emmett me lo dio a mí, a pesar de que no me quedaba, lo guarde. Hasta que un día lo pude usar.

Pero ahora lo tiene Jeremiah, porque lo merece. Porque a mí nunca me hizo falta alguien con quien jugar.

-… y todo me resulto más sencillo –dice Bella cuando aparezco a su lado -¡Oh estas aquí! Vamos a comer

Los tres llegamos a la cocina donde estar sirviendo espagueti y pollo. Poco a poco los niños comienzan a llegar. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada y Sue nos pregunta.

-¿Qué tal la visita?

-Muy bien, hay niños brillantes aquí –comenta Bella

-¿Y tú qué piensas Edward?

-Pienso que el pollo sabe horrendo –y termino comiendo solo el espagueti.

-¡Edward! Perdónalo Sue el no quiso decir eso

-Oh no te preocupes, pero piensa en cuántos niños tenemos que alimentar a diario. A veces el dinero escasea hijo. No todos crecimos con una mama que nos cocinara lo que quisiéramos cuando quisiéramos. Tú fuiste afortunado –Bella parece preocupaba por lo que el comentario pueda causar en mí.

Pero yo solo miro a los ojos a Sue por un segundo.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Yo fui afortunado

* * *

*****ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO TERRIBEMENTE OCUPADA Y NO HABIA PODIDO PASARME POR AQUÍ ¡LO SIENTO! DE TODOS MODOS, ¿QUE PIENSAN DE LA ACTITUD DE EDWARD? YA SABEN, QUE A VECES EL MUNDO DA VUELTAS… *****

"_Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor." - Denis Lord _

**K.**


End file.
